Revive: The balance of power
by kidou-blades
Summary: Revive a story set after the fall of Azien. the Gotei 13 has been decimated, and many humans have been granted abilities from the cataclysmic battles which unfolded on earth. Secret organizations pose different threats now to the 4 realms
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fellow Fan Fic and bleach lovers. We are 2 new writers, our first ever post and silly us, lol, we want it to be an epic. So, this is Revive, its intended to be 100 chapters long, with an original cast and a few old favs, well alot of old favs, but they come in later. one of us, myself is SS the other is SB, we co write this fic to give it a neat twist, its usually alternate chapters but sometimes it changes. being our first EVER internet post we really really really would like your reviews, cause it will help us on this long 100 chapter journey to make our work better.

of course we have already got the storyline mapped out and a character layout, heck we even should have fan art from a mutual friend of ours. we usually have 2 or 3 chapters written ahead so as to never fall behind with post, so we should be updating 2 to 3 times a week.

so its post aizen and the whole world has gone quazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy lol.

enjoy and plz review i mean plz we want to hear if we suck lol

* * *

Chapter one-

Shout out before it's too late

_"_Yamamoto So-Taichou I came as fast I could, the kidou barrier is up at the west gate and the 4th division is patrolling as you ordered._"_

An out of breath Hinamori fukutaichou piped as she ran into 1st division headquarters. she bore holes into the floor with her intense gaze, still unable to keep eye contact with her taichou now for 7 months.

_"_Report to east gate 41, kira taichou reported ajuukaru I trust you are apt for the cause._"_

A lax smile from her taichou brought bleeding scars back to her memory

_"hai, I won't fail taichou!"_

Hinamori's shunpo was brisk and low, the skies of soul society were not safe until the sekkiseki shield was restored. Settling near the soukyoku, a pale full moon hovered at the horizon, grieving over the east gate. the familiar tensing reiatsu of izuru was undulating normally....

* * *

"Omote wo Agero!! WABISUKE!!!!_" _barely blocking a fatal strike from one of the larger ajuukaru

".... how did I not notice.._."._kira was cut short by another claw, ribbons away from his head this time, three quick counters brought the hollow to its knees

"I cant keep going like this there's at least 12 of them, damn hinamori, for me to use ban..."

"kira-kun"

a serious gaze and hustled whistle piped from above

"bakudo no roku juu ichi Rukujyoukourou....." A blinding light of 12 bars 6 horizontal 4 diagonal and 2 vertical bolted 2 of the larger hollow to the ground.

" hadou san juu ichi shakkahou...." a second powerful kidou assault shot from hinamori with ease.

"kira, kira-kun are you alright"

Steady turquoise hands ran silent over a bleeding shoulder kira shuddered as the cold air around the remote gate 41 bit and nipped his gash.

"kira-k.."

"am fine hinamori.. arigato" kira smiled weakly as he laid back on the ground. A brisk nod and hinamori spun around zanpaktuo unsheathed.

HAJIKAE!! TOBIUME!!!

* * *

South Eastern Chongjin

North Korea

***clash***... a high parry sent sparks up over the two shinagami's heads

"if you aren't responsible then who the heck is, this is the 3rd attack for the day and the second time I've seen your sorry ass near it.. _ ROMPE_ , _NUEBLA NEGRA!!!!!!"_

"look I don't even know who you are, these hollow attacks have everyone sc.."

"bullshit, when did hollows get this organised, Chongjin isn't even a lustre city, why is that shinigami's pop up right before these... these monsters do"

transfixed now on the 2 large onyx maces that the shinagami wielded in his hands, his thoughts were nowhere but escaping.

"Ajuukaru, Menos how soon is it until vasto lorde are rampaging Pyongyang, you and all of your kind need to leave from this place." The smaller shinagami began to run, shunpo was impossible under the immense spirt pressure. the left handed mace emitted a low chilling tone.

" every single one of your kind have to go...even if I have to do it myself, _llaves Primera... Camino Rojo". _

A high pitched shriek woke Sai in his West Chongjin flat.

* * *

"SAI!!!!! SAI!!!!!!, you no pay rent open up!!!!!.. open up or I kick you ass for Buddha!!!!!"

"ah Miss flnakias " scratching his now matted black hair, pulling out some sticking goo making his ponytail seem like play dough.

"I left the rent...uh, the rent!?!?.... ya, I left the rent under your kitchen table, just last night before I came in" Mrs flnakias' cold stare turned placid and down turned lips now bore shockingly sharp teeth in what was most likely a smile.

"ahh ... kitchen table, you left tuna muffins for me as well sai?"

"err, yea..." a now composed Sai responded "I'd never forget"

"ahh ok sorry bother you .. such a good boy" . Slamming his door and defeated by his call to sleep he flumped down on his bed again.

"_I could of sworn I paid her, third time this week I've been spacing out... I should be out training not messing with old ladies minds. My reiatsu has been shifting lately I've been sleeping longer my house is a mess, ha... seems like everything's in check really,"_

Its been 3 months since sai died, and coping in a turmoil of frightened shinagami and paranoia he turned mostly to mediation and the companionship of this zanpaktuo.

* * *

Chongjin southern district

(30 minutes from demilitarised zone)

A blood soaked mace morphed slowly into a katana as a limping shinagami stumbled on a military oupost on an arid desert plain.

"shinigami, state your business here" the units took up arms and ran out to intercept

"shinigami I won't ask you aga..." shunpo brought the renegade shinigami behind the solider, katana raised to his throat.

"shinigami huh... don't make me laugh" The trembling whisper didn't reach the solider lips before deep crimson pools splashed onto his boots. A cold stare directed to the remaining 6 soldiers and a raised katana pointed at them.

"why?!?! WHY ARE YOU AGAINST ME!!! the shinagmi, the shinigami are ones causing this war, yo-you can't blame me for this, it's them the shinigami"

A flare of reaitsu shot into the air and the soldiers stood paralyzed by the sheer pressure of his spirit forced

"FIRE!! FIRE!!" The soldiers bellowed in unision but shunpo again brought the shinigami behind the soilders.

"Rompe, Nuebla Negra"

* * *

Sai again woke to a familiar edged reaitsu. "twice in one day isn't a coincidence, I knew it" sai grabbed the jaded scabbard and hopped out the window

"Unless miss Flnakias been using kidou her shouting COULDN'T have been what I felt."

Chunks of dried blood littered the desert floor and a unstable reiatsu pulsated violently from the shinigami.

"shinigami" sai bellowed in general concern, just appearing out of shunpo

"what?.... what the hell hap.. err... are you alright"

A moment wasn't enough for Sai to react two large maces came crashing down on his sheathed katana .

"Ta..WHAT THE HELL?!?!

"My name is Namuto Hiraku and I've been fishing you out for weeks now.......... Haku Sai I'll kill you"

Sai's eyes widen at the building reaitsu something was coming

"...._ llaves Primera Camino Rojo"_ .

* * *

first chapter hope you guys like it, its gonna get alot better trust me SB and myself are really excited about it. notes about the translations and what not are in the next chapters. thx for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**Sup guys things start to get a bit more intense in these chapters, and it starts to get more kidou intensive, so you might wanna review your kidou list.

* * *

Chapter 2-

It's not to late

".....BAKUDO NO SAN JUU KYUU....ENKOSEN.." Screamed Sai as a visceral glow washed over him, his quick work with kidou sparred him the grunt of the attack.

"you have some skill I see, but this will soon be over you haven't blocked the full effect of my attack so im sure by now you've noticed by the effect of the llave primera"

" do you mean the sense of vertigo" Sai's retort was nonchalant and dreary. "if thats the case this wont make much of a difference."

*clash*clash*

Hiraku parried the two slashes Sai aimed for his head.

"As you see your attack _hasn't _made much of a difference....so why'd you wanna kill me again....don't believe I know you...."

"why do I want to kill you ask...I want to kill you because you are strong....and you are a shinigami...and your kind is the scum of the universe and I will purify the human world from your kind..."

Sai's blank stare lasted only a second before it turned into a lazy head nod.

"...yare yare I'm not a shinigami....technically...."said Sai lazily looking to the east

"I empathise with you; your angry for what's happened to our world but since you want to kill me I've got to say, i think I've died enough for the year so I'll give you three tries. three tries to carry out your misguided logic, as Buddha gives you three tries be fore smiting you so will I."

A glint from Hiraku's opponent set him off.

"It wont take 3 tries...." Hiraku leered, as his blood lust soared...Sai could tell something was coming...Hiraku disappeared.

" wow he's fast come on Sai focus....." Sai scanned the area for his opponent in vain....however, he did notice the the N. Korea building an offensive front and aiming it towards where he was fighting.

" Shit...guess I better wrap this up this is the last thing I ne...."

"_...llaves Primera Camino Rojo!!!"_

"_SHIT!"_

_Sai took the full hit from the llave pimera, while narrowly avoiding being hit in the head by Hiraku's left mace. Now under the full effect of the first key Hiraku began his full frontal assault of jabs and swings. Even in dizzy and vibrating state Sai still managed to avoid all of Hiraku's attacks lazily. _

_Hiraku was livid by this point, making him easy pickings for Sai. Sai parried sending one of the maces flying._

" _Kisama..."_

_Hiraku's eyes followed his mace through the sky._

" _that counted as 2 tries by the way heh but I'll give you one more try" Hiraku fetched his other mace and continued his assault more vicious than before. _

_"Oh ho you are getting serious now" Sai pipped in between Hiraku's flailing. _

_"...well in this state I can't keep this up longer"_

"_Mother fucker you are so smug take this _

_"...LLAVE SEGUNDA...GRILLO" Hiraku bashed his two maces together and Sai fell to his knees, dropped his zanpakuto and grabbed his ears and screamed._

" _MUAHAHAHA...how do you like my grillo, not so smug now are you time for me to finish this and polish off the cannon fodder that are these misled soldiers trying to stop me from carrying out my purge"_

_*clash*_

"_The pain is'nt pleasant but I've had worse headaches..."_

_*clash*_

"_Screw you...Llave Trecera Cantar Intensamente!!!!"_

_Hiraku swung one of his maces above his head and a green rippling wave exploded radially around him. it crashed into Sai and vanished. _

_"And again GRILLO!!!" _

_Sai fell again as the pain in his head multiplied, this time around he felt a deep pain in his chest which was multiplied by the vibrations still running thru his body from the 1__st__ attack._

" _My zanpakuto is sound based and all of its attacks effect the vibration of molecules. The first key causes you to vibrate you are the 1__st__ person to take it without bursting...the 2__nd__ creates a high pitched frequency that causes head splitting pain to anyone who hears it and the 3__rd__ causes liquefaction of internal organs much like a shockwave from an explosion....you are very much lucky to be alive so I must have it a bone with the 3__rd__ key....very well time for me to finish this...llave trecera...."_

_.................._

"_Hang on....you 've had enough tries... my turn now....bakudo no yon....Hainawa!!"_

Hiraku dodged and came back for a counter.

"_Fool"_

_*clash* the two combatants jump back and prepare for their pivot scene. Hiraku began to buckle under Sai's swelling reiatsu and braced for his attack while scheming his next move._

_..............._

"_Okiro no kouseki...Tenkuhaja" Hiraku's eyes bulged as he watched Sai's katana glow morph into a chain scythe (kusarigawa). _

"_Hmph" _Hiraku's nonchalant expression did nothing to Sai's demeanour

"_Time for me to finish this...Tenma kufuku!!" _

_and Sai disappears leaving a seething Hiraku attempting to track him down._

"_IT WON'T WORK!....LLAVE SEGUN.....ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Chains burst out of almost every inch of ground around Hiraku like a spiders web leaving him trapped like a rat in cage._

"_What the hell is this!!"_

"_Haha this is my demon pacifier...__**demon**__... haha get it"_

_Four chains burst from the ground and bind Hiraku to the ground. Sai then appears above him with a sheepish grin on his face. "thought you were gonna kill me....its time for me to finish this now you cant escape this web of chain its my ultimate defence....here allow me to enlighten you"_

"_Ridoku Rinne..." Hiraku looks on helplessly and watches the scythe come down......_

_*blacks out*_

"_Huh what happened....huh...." He runs over to a body face down on the ground and turns it over to realise it's Sai's. Looking bewildered and triumphant at the same time he laughs with mirth._

" _I did it....bastard ....I did it"_

_But no sooner than his triumph begin it came to an end....as he buckled under a great reiatsu....realising it was Sai's he reached for his zanpakuto but couldn't draw it from its sheath._

"_what the hell is going on here....some kind of mind games....."_

_The scene quickly changed and ghosts and demons appeared before him, he began to freak out._

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SHOW YOUR SELF YOU BASTARD"_

"_hehehehe....how do you like the realm of preta....I wont torture you here for too long that would be bad of me"_

_Hiraku looked around and he was back in the real world, panicked and out of breath he attempted to grab his head but realised he was still chained down. He then felt two searing pains in his shoulders he looked to left and saw a chain running through his shoulder and looked to his right to see a scythe in the other._

" _I've cut your soul sleep and soul deep....you are no longer a 'shinigami'...I've over stayed my welcome here....thanks for the work out though it was nice I've been slacking off lately"_

_He shunpo'd away as he headed back to his place he noticed the military approaching...._

* * *

_"__Oh wait....silly me...hehe" He then resealed his sword and the net of chains disappeared .He returned to his place and begun contemplating what to pack._

"_Now I can't stay here so what do I pack hmmm....."_

* * *

_**A/N **lol we love suspense, hope you guys like it_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wayward

* * *

_Toothpaste..TOOTHPASTE?!?!? ..... ah here it is, now.._ Sai spun around with amazing grace in his tiny flat, weeks of practice in finding his lost belongings paid off now that the North Korean military was on his heels.

"ARGHH!!!! $#!&!!!!, stupid little...little.. what the hell was that, a rock -_-...of course I have ROCKS in my flat now" _*sigh*_...._i think its about time I focus ,i need to get outta here and at least Chongjin...._

***thud* **the rock in Sai's hand hit the ground with an explosive thud, his trembling hands reigned back under control.

"woa that ridiculous zanpaktuo stings for a while don't it"

_but I don't have time for this now where was i... right, carrots._

* * *

"Sotaichou".. a humbled and uncharacteristically frightened messenger kneels at Yamamoto's cane.

"the kidou corps. reports that the sekkiseki barrier will be up in 2 weeks, Captain Kuchiki is still bed ridden the 12 and 13th are unmanned because of this. also the 4th division captain is hospitalized after his encounter with the ajuukaru, er.. Sotaichou"

"dismissed" A wary Yamamoto returned to his chair,

"thirteen dead captains..... ... impossible"

* * *

"SAI!!! where you go with all your things, WHERE MY RENT!!!!!!!"

"I PAYED YOU YOUR RENT THIS MORNING!!!!" bellowed a now clearly flustered Sai. Mrs flnakias buckled under his tone and began to retreat behind her door.

_dammit..._ "wait.. Mrs flnakias" Sai held open the door with his hand "didn't mean to bite at you just now, am just ... in a hurry" Sai's tone was a little chipped, and hustled

" look hold this and take a vacation sometime, its not safe here anymore"

Sai sped off leaving a bewildered landlady in his wake

_those guards would pull up at this building and level it without a moments notice I need to get outta here before she gets hurt_

***flash***

A bright condensed beam greeted him as he broke into the street

"bakudo no hacchi juuichi DANKU!!!" ribbions of cerulean energy split in all directions infront of Sai's glistening transparent shield,

"stay back Mrs flnakias"Sai's tone was calm and apathetic, the retreating landlady took shelter behind a narrow chain linked fence

"Haku Sai"

A mega phone blasted from one of the 6 tanks that lined the apartment block

"your under arrest on multiple accounts of injury to military officers and murder, you ha...."

"you know..." Sai interrupted almost on queue. "I didn't do any of those things you just mentioned.. and you probably don't believe me, so hey... who am I to get angry at you for that. but there's no avoiding bloodshed here, I can only try to minimize it.....

sorry I can't be bothered to give you 3 tries ......................

hadou kyu juu.... kurohitsugi"

* * *

"SOTAICHOU!!!" hinamori ran through the first division door.

"compose yourself otome "

"de..demo..." hinamori began after Yamamoto's reply

"HINAMORI!!" An annoyed Yamamoto now got up from his desk,..."I am well aware of the use of the demon art... "

"so..sota.." a wide eyes hinamori, stared intently at the hardwood floor.

"don't insult me... Pay no attention to the use of that kidou, its of no concern to you." Yamamoto returned to his seat.

"Hinamori, vist the East gate and assist the kidou corps in their restoration, you'll be working directly under the squad taichou, as of now or priority is returning the sekkiseki barrier to its normality"

"Hai sotaichou" Hinamori's tone was apologetic and submissive under the captain commanders gaze. unaware of another one of soul society's secrets.

* * *

Chongjin

"Am sorry you had to see that" Sai rested a steady hand on Mrs flnakias's shoulder still cemented behind the chain link fence. "Am leaving here now, and I probably won't see you again"

Sai's smile was finally greeted with the landlady's gaze. Quivering hands reached into her shallow apron pockets to pull out a string of Buddhist prayer beads.

"Never let your actions litter your path Sai, your heart is good. you are destined for great things but you understand the balance in still very small way." She clasped her hands onto Sai's

"Take these explore your will, you are young and have no regret none!!"

She hobbled away back into the flat leaving a smiling Sai to face the world again.

"Man, what a mess" he stepped over one of the soldiers onto the road not sparing a glance to his former home, he ran his hands through his beads eyes fixed on the eastern port.

Night was the worst time to wonder the streets of eastern Korea, between the rise in gang violence and new found 'grim reapers' anyone could be a potential threat.

"damn this has to be the worst day ever... AND I STILL HAVEN'T SHOWERED!!! *sigh*" _I really should get outta this country hmph if its possible to get out. *sigh* Either way if there is a means for me to leave am heading to probably, the only place that can I can find it_

"GOD I HATE BOA..."

A crushing reaitsu cut his exclamation short, it moved at an alarming speed right pass Sai and stopped.

"look" Sai began running his hand through his now greasy hair. "i have had a really, really long day, that DID NOT end .... withmehavingabath. Whoever and wherever you are doesn't bother me, REALLY!!! it doesn't, so am just gonna continue walking and your gonna let me walk" Sai began walking towards the bodiless mass of reaitsu, when it quickly shifted behind him and a cold tone answered his lamentations

"ya know as much as I just wanna go home to my T.V dinner and a good blue-ray, my bosses wont let me"

Sai slowly spun around to the see the face of his stalker. a stout Korean soldier decked in camouflage cargos and T stared Sai dead in his face. his hair much like Sai's was untreated and greasy and his eyes showed signs of sleep deprivation.

"then lets just be on our way. Honestly do you want to fight a smelly oppo...."

"bakudou no ich Kakushitsuijyaku" Sai's elbows bent towards his torso and he hunched forward slightly

"hadou no yon byakurai" A second incantation, and a massive stream of forked lightning closed in on Sai.

"woa... somebody's serious" Sai broke free of the bind and shunpoed iches above the soldeirs head sword already drawn...

***clash* **

"people have this nasty habit of attacking me without even telling me who they are,"

Sai's sword railed the soldier's while he landed behind him

" I mean I know your tired but that's just rude"

the soldier parried the attack and retreated about 20 feet back.

"My name is Haku Sai" Sai said sheepishly

"and this is where you say my na..."

"hadou no roku juu san raikouhou" concentrated electrical energy narrowly missed Sai's head.

A frustrated Sai now drew for his sword.

"dammit this is getting ridiculous now...._ Okiro no kouseki...Tenkuhaja_"

A chain scythe came out of Sai's scabbard, and both his and the solder's thick reaitsu merged and chocked the air.

"hado....

_ive about had enough of this. _

In an instant Sai's scythe was swinging above his head like a lasso.

"oye" His attitude and actions caught the soldier off guard

"I think you need a vacation more than I do pal" Sai shunpoed behind the solider and in a second's lag his zanpaukto found his hand.

" that's a little attack modification I thought up.... tehe" Sai said while he circled the comatose solder

"I created centripetal force with my scythe giving it momentum and just enough gravity to keep it afloat for a split second". Sai waved his hand infront of the solder then continued his circle "In that split second I shunpoed behind you without my zanpakou in hand.

By increasing and decreasing the length of my chain before and after shunpo I cause a whiplash effect and my scythe rushes towards me reaping anything in its wake... but of course you could see that. hmph enjoy Deva.

***berrrr***

the loud foghorn from the Indonesian bound ferry snapped Sai out of his rant.

"oh gotta go if I'm gonna catch that, I really hope your men get to you before a gang does lata"

contented he shunpoed off leavening a twitching solder

* * *

inside the realm of Deva

"this can't be real, no this isn't real, I've read this one's profile this is the Realm of heaven... it's magnificent... ... no" The soilder shook his head.

"this isn't real"

the solder drew for his zanpkutuo.....

"Suisei.. irixyu-jonken"

*ahhhh* gasping for air the solder fell to the ground in the real world.

"you..*pant* nor you friends....*pant* wont evade me the next time we meet"

* * *

**A/N**yeah its done. lol okie dokie yes i know it took forever but as i said we have done about 6 or so chapters, i guess i got worried when i didnt see any reviews, am not sure if anyones reads em, lol or even likes em. i mean guys even if its crap and you wanna say so thats cool to. anyways hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – Camino humeido

"...OI OI OI!!! WAIT FOR ME" Sai screamed falling out of shunpo as he watched the ferry for Indonesia leaving dock. He paused for a moment and looked back at what he was leaving, not much, place has been hell from the start but I guess its still home...man, in a way I guess I'll miss this place...hang on a sec wasn't I doing something....oh crap!! "Shit!" I won't be having this, he thought as shunpo'd once more.

"Oops..." he appeared out of shunpo roughly 20 meters from the boat, hanging over open water he thought grinning sheepishly yare yare guess I underestimated how far it would get heh heh heh oh well can't be bothered to shunpo again.

He waited just until he was out of view of anyone on the boat, "okiro no kouseki...tenkuhaja", he threw the chain like a grapple and wrapped it on to the railing and reeled him self in. Climbing on board as inconspicuously as he could he straightened his semi dishevelled self out as much as he could. When that was done he looked up and realised that he was being watched by a bunch of children and their grand ma ma. She looked terrified and was clutching her grandchildren as though she was staring death straight in the face.

"oi oi relax I'm just like you tryin to get out of that place" Sai said calmly

"yo..you have a sword and you came from out of no where....you're one of those lamia....." wide eyed with annoyance now Sai blurted out "OI CHOTTO MATTE....I'm no demon you've seen demons and its those damn hollows, any way I paid me money I'm going and find a quiet place to meditate so go tell your grand kids some stories or something"

Unbeknownst to Sai he was being watched from an upper deck,

he's a strong one...

(after a few hours of meditating)

Sai opened his eyes and exclaimed...

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THIS CRATE SO LONG TO GET TO INDONESIA"

Sai left his room and went looking for the reason why the boat was taking so long and that reason was the captain of the "fine" vessel. He eventually found the captain who was sorely inebriated, a dumbfounded Sai looked on as the drunken crew played pong

-_-....."you must be kidding...do these people even know where the hell we are?"

Sai went to the controls and looked around for what looked to be some kind of navigation equipment.

"where in the hell are the controls...sigh...OH there we go.... -_- ....we are no where near Indonesia...."

Suddenly a three man team armed to the teeth burst into the bridge with such a dynamic entry that even the far gone crew looked around from their game.

"Looks like this will be easier than we thought boys...bakudo no ichi...Sai."

And in that instant everyone in the room was bound by an invisible force. Sai thought to him self ...how do I always find myself in these positions guess I'll play the fools part..hehe.

The pirates were uncharacteristically kempt despite the fact that they were rogues and most rogues of these times were of the lower branches of society. It was clear to Sai that these were no ordinary pirates.

"Since the crew wont be putting up much of a fight lets get started then" said the apparent team captain, who was decked out in total denim a clothe belt and a wakizashi sized sword. The two underlings ran over to where Sai was at the controls, who was sitting looking uncharacteristically happy for someone who was bound by a spell and on a boat that was being hijacked.

"what you lookin so happy about idiot you n the rest of this boat going to Kage Cay n be good slaves and entertainment for us…" said the younger looking of the two but he was cut off by his more serious balding partner "…you've said enough"

"Hmph " as the green horn pirate went back to tinkering with the controls.

Kage key huh? I kno what he meant by slaves but what did he mean by entertainment I have a bad feeling about this but I think I'll let this play out a little longer before I make my move. I hope everyone else is ok of all the days that I leave my zanpakuto in my room….what am I saying that's not much of a room heh heh.

The team captain then approached, stepping over the now unconscious real ship's crew, the control panel him self after surveying the ocean. He took up the mouthpiece for the PA system and began to make his announcement. " I'm sure by now the gracious passengers of this fine vessel have noticed but you have been hijacked, we will now be making out way to Kage Cay where the women will become slaves for us: sexual and otherwise and the men will become blood sport. Any children on board will be raised as one of us as has been happening for the last 2 years and theres not much you can do about it…and by the way don't try any funny stuff some of my crew including my self are 'shinigami'."

He looked down at Sai what are you smiling about…and walked away leaving the bridge to his underlings.

So hes the leader of this whole thing meh he doesn't seem that strong Sai thought to himself

The anal retentive looking one finally spoke to Sai and reiterated the Captains question "what so good that you smiling the way you are" He drew one of a pair of tonfa from behind his back and gave Sai and almighty smack upside his head drawing blood.

"smile about that now…" as he went back to his duty

Oh ho now he's done it Sai thought as he began to concentrate. His swelling reiatsu began to break the effect of the 1st bakudo much like the legendary Kurosaki Ichigo when he 1st encountered now roku ban tai taicho Kuchiki Rukia.

This swelling pressure caught the attention of the Pirate Lord and he ran back to the bridge to see Sai burst out of the effect of the kidou. He then shouted at his underlings

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE AND WATCHING STOP HIM!!"

At that point all three of them jumped towards Sai and for a moment time seemed to freeze and they were sent flying back into the walls.

"I knew you guys weren't that tough you are pretty slow…hmm oi you there denim captain guy whats your name?"

Getting back to his feet his face alight with rage he bellowed " my name you ask why should I give you that, that would be a waste of time because you'll be dead in the next few seconds…."

He shunpo'd towards Sai drawing his sword who even more lazily than usual side stepped his wild swipe.

"Oh dear you're so slow….and you have poor technique…you either recently died or you just are that much of a loser…well I don't have time to waste here…" he said as he disappeared. He reappeared behind his nameless opponent giving him a kick so hard to the back of the head that his eyes bulged slightly.(*kicking him so forcefully that his eyes seemmed to bulge slightly out of his head*)

"Oyasuminasai nameless fool"

His gormless subordinates looked on agasp, as both turned pale and lost the testicular fortitude they had earlier.

"heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy about what happened earlier…no hard feelings right????????????" asked the balding anal retentive who was clearly now just pandering for his life and well being.

"Buddha forgives…" Sai said as he grinned sheepishly at his opponents. He took up the PA and announced to the rest the ship " to all my lovely pirates on board….get to hell off your 'captain' is in dream land'

Chaos erupted on other decks as the pirate guards jumped off board and back on to their escorting ship.

"oh dear what sucky pirates…."

Suddenly a red beam shot across the bow of the ship and even more chaos erupted as Sai thought oh dear that's not good, how could I not notice those before…I really need to pay more attention tee hee giggle

Sai ran back to his room as the ethereal roars of hollow and menos grande grew closer

Yare yare this isn't good at all…not sure if I can hold off so many Sai thought as he pinpointed how many hollow there were.

He reached his room snatched up all of his stuff and shunpo'd to the upper deck. "Okiro no kouseki…tenkuhaja…dammit I cant use the demon pacifier here oh well got to make the best of it"

Sai began to cut down the menos and the hollow as they approached

Where the hell are these coming from and why now….

Using his scythe as a projectile he cut down several fiends but the numbers game was catching up to him. "BLAST THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!!!"

He then changed his battle tactic and started using kidou and causing the menos to fire cero and miss hit each other, after a few minutes of this he returned to the ship exhausted

"I'm almost out of gas…" he said as he looked around at all the hollow and menos around him.

"looks like everyone's retreated to the lower decks so they should be safe I guess…" he was cut short by a swell in reiatsu from the hollow he looked back to see the scene he feared most. All the hollow began to charge cero. Sai screamed out ,on the brink of exhaustion, as the hollow fired in unison "BAKUDO NO HACHI JUU ICHI…DANKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*KRAKOOM*

Severing Void held but the explosion displaced a great volume of water sending the boat flying somewhere over the Indian Ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

so i hope you guys are reading really really hope you are, please review you guys since is our first fan fic and we value your responses. Now a heads up about this chapter.**words ****written like this are from the tige**r W**hile words written like this are from the dragon**, also and important note about my, (SS) writing style is that my asides or when the characters talk to themselves are in italics. ok enjoy, oh and the concept art should hopefully be up soon

* * *

Chapter 5

Cold sweats

Cold water nipped at Sai's toes on the sand. The midday heat was unforgiving and humidity caused his hair to stick and clutter together; its usual greasy appearance now amplified.

"ohayoo, Mrs flnakias.." A seemingly groggy Sai smile and muttered while asleep. He clawed at the sand like a pillow.

"I've still got your beads, I use them every morning" He buried his face into the sand in bliss, unaware of the crashing pacific tides that were on his back.

***WOOOOOSH***

"*cough*...*sniffle*... what the... *cough, cough*"

The wave that woke Sai retreated almost menacingly back to the Southern Pacific.

"yeah you better, *cough*... better run... " Sai squinted as he finally turned away from the ocean. "Jeeze what is this beach anyway O.o... wait a minute" He searched around quickly

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!?!?!"

The scene in front him was grim, wreckage littered an already unkempt beach and what few bodies were left were half eaten by Dingos. the sky was cloudless and thick orange dust touched the horizon as he looked inland. The little vegetation left on the beach was burnt and besides the Dingos there was no sign of life.

"THIS IS WHAT I LEFT KOREA FOR?!?!?!" another exclamation from Sai sent the Dingos running.

"hmph...shikate nai,I better find some shelter at least, maybe a Starbucks, I heard they're everywhere outside Korea" He set off inland towards the orange dust hoping that it meant a city was near by but as he broke the small hill linking the edge of the beach to the burnt weeds he saw nothing but desert.

"hm. hmm haha... haha HAHA FUCKING HA!!!. You gotta to be kidding me, no food no water"

he bent down and grabbed some of the course desert sand. "And why is it so bloody hot, this place and this sand can go to HELL!!"

The sand he threw left his hand and hit him in the face

"*pfft, pff*... hmph great" he turned to walk back to the beach to wash off his face when he felt a powerful reaitsu.

"Jeeze yes, things actually could get worse, *sigh*"....he panned around almost reluctantly.

_now where is this jackass thats plans to upset my already terrible Sunday_

A motionless, shirtless and most surprisingly intact body lay on a large glass and granite boulder. the boulder seemed out of place amonst the jagged slate that lined the coast. the man himself was also an oddity, his hair was even dirtier than Sai's but locked and slightly shorter. Dried claw like Scars decorated his brown skin, mainly concentrated on his chest. he wore a black cargo shorts that was stained and dirty.

"This guy, isn't he dead?" Sai walked closer but was met by an impossible heat that encircled the body by about 1 foot. "Woa"

Several illogical thoughts ran through Sai's mind. He cringed and stepped another 3 feet back

"Alright am being ridiculous... I need a stick" Sai again scanned around only to find charred remains and pieces of sea glass.

"Fine I'll just use my Zanpaktou.. God he's gonna eat me if he gets burned"

_still this reatsu is unlike anything I felt before... actually the only thing I could think off thats like this came from the war_

He thoughts were caught short By the pressure he felt while piercing the barrier of heat. Sai poured reaitsu into his zanpaktuo for it to get through.

* * *

Atop a high and jagged mountain range....

**"GET UP, get up dummmbassss....**

**WAKE UP!!!!!"** A harsh low tone called out in the distance.

**"Iroha, you have slept long enough."**A second even deeper voice rang out from a similar direction, though more accpeting and comforting than the first.

**"Undoubtedly you have proven yourself to us."**The deeper voice said in a sobering tone.

***pfft* **The harsher voice huffed in annoyance.

**"Yeah cause your alive i guess but i wont have a slumbering jackass for a host. Damn it, i told you we should have gone for the British kid."**

**"Iroha**** "**Again the Deeper tone rang with humble authority.

**"You are in dange****r"**

Ash covered the sides of the ridge, the sky was dark, hazy and ribbions of light filterd through the sheet like clouds. The ground was smouldering and littered with gems, crystals and other igneous rocks.

*gasp* the man on the floor awoke and took a deep breath in.

"Where am i." He looked around hesitantly

"Hello. Hello, is anyone out there" he was met by only echoes and the increasing whistle of the winds around him.

A strong gust swept from the east of the ridge, comming swiftly up behind him.

"wha.. what." He was knocked over and fell to his knees.

dizzy and bruised he lifted his head

"IF I BLOODY FIND WHO'S BEHIND THIS"

**"You'll do what." **

Steely auburn eyes penetrated the haze

**"All i see in front of me a is a weak little boy, tatterd, frightened and absoluelty powerless."**

The man jumped back at the site before him. The deep auburn eyes were embeded deep in the dragons face, contrasting with its deep opal scales.

"**2 weeks you've been alseep 2 WEEKS, youre finally awake a real fight is knocking at your door and your cowering away in your inner world like a lamb". **

The dragon snarled bearing its sharp lengthy teeth and exposing is thick snake like neck out of the darkness.

"Inner world?" The man got up from his submissive position.

"look i dont know what the hell you are.." Mustering more courage as he stepped closer to the head.

"..but i dont take bullshit from anyone or thing standing up"

"**Then i suggest you sit down****"** The familiar stripes of a Siberian tiger met The mans eyes,

"**You tread even on my patience****".** The man stumbeld back at the site infront of him. The tiger and the dragon's head were part of the same being, a Chimera. Sharp claws and muscular arms striped like a tiger held the large frame of the beast up of the ground. Black wings strecthed up and out from its back, spanning twice the length of its body. Long claws on its feet dug into the ground and a thick and powerful feline tail tapered off of the beast.

**"Are you afraid****"** The tiger asked slowly while looking away.

"Not as much afriad as confused, somehow i dont think you want to kill me, hmph." he shurgged his shulders and looked around without a care. "I mean if what you say was right and i _was_ asleep for 2 weeks you could have killed me 10 times over"

The man sat down and cross his legs.

"No I am not afraid,........... not at all actually. Hmmph, haha" He started to laugh hysterically,

"I must be retarded, here i am sitting carrying on conversation with a lizard-chicken-cat thing, i mean... what the hell are you anyway.

**"Not what but who"** The dragon piped and leered at the man.

"**Yuujin Iroha, this is your name. We are nothing but a memory to you****"** the tiger retorted and the dragon's leer faded into it's usually unfocused gander.

**"Well we could be more than a memory, but that's up to you"**

"what does that mean," Iroha got up once more

"and how can you be a memory i dont know you"

**"We for now can only do as you wish, you can embrace us or forget us, only to live in your dreams.****"** The tiger's voice shook Iroha's frame.

"I...I want this" he shook his head with disregard. "i want your guidance, your strength" looking to the wary dragon. I don't understand it but you.. you both are giving me a purpose.

**"And what purpose would that be my friend"** The dragon spoke now calmly.

"Ha for right now getting this dumbass you two are telling me about out of my space."

* * *

"Ooo.. that tickles" Sai retracted his zanpaktuo and retreated back a couple feet.

A thick reaitsu fell down on the beach and the slumbering man was on his feet infront of Sai.

" Hey guy, umm you alright" Sai muttered as he waved his zanpaktuo infront his face.

it only took a second between the time it took for Iroha's eyes to meet the sword and for him to shunpo infront of Sai and grab it.

"Shoukyaku" a low howl mutterd into Sai's wide eyed face

"Ryu No Haien"

Iroha's slash took off the tip of Sai's hair.

Sai's somber experssion was replaced with wide eyes and stun.

_this guy's serious. _Sai stared at the frame of the slightly taller man infront of him, his locks that were only moments ago lifeless rose under the powerful thermals his body emitted. the sand around Iroha gravitated as well as a result of the unearthly heat around him. Sai counterd this by pouring his reaitsu into a coat around him. at least until he could adjust to the heat.

The biggest threat, the most obvious danger infront of Sai was the massive two-handed sword. It easily broke 4 feet in length with the blade covering 3 and a half of the 4. The smooth white edge refelcted the afternoon sun into Sai's eyes, the blade was pitch black but Sai made out the rough and jagged texture of it from his position. The sword was basically a large kukri and the hilt was a magnificant mahogany with a red tassel

"your far from home" Iroha spoke out as he relaxed his stance. Sai's sword was now drawn and had composed himself regaining his jovial bliss.

"would you believe 100 menos grande, some pirates and a boat." Iroha rose an eyebrow.

*sigh* Sai's expression changed once again.

"I thought so, look lets not do th.."

***clash***

Sai was interrupted by Iroha's spinning backhand slash. pushing both men back about 10 feet in the sand.

"Less talk or you won't last 2 seconds" Iroha jumped back only to shunpo out of sight and appear inches above Sai's head with an over head chop.

"the, fu.."

A quick decision from Sai made him realize that blocking the mammoth blade would not be possible from that angle. He sprang to his left, digging his free hand into the sand as a brake.

_"i need to stop this behemoth from swinging that skyscraper at me" _Sai though while still in his kneeling position....

*swoosh*

Sand filled the air where Sai was, as his quick shunpo brought him right behind Iroha; his finger was dead center in the middle of Iroha's back.

"Bakudo roku juu yo, Sajo Sabaku" Sai said calmly. The force of the spell bumped Iroha forward slighlty, but this was hardly the intent of the spell. 3 golden ropes decended at lighting speed around Iroha, one incircled his massive kukri and embedded with one of his hands into the ground, another constircted his torso, and the third bonded his feet together.

"NOW LOOK" Sai began with both hands raised in front of him, "lets just get the obvious out of the way... your crazy"

Sai walked closer to the grunting figure infront of him. "That said, i honeslty don't think that am the one you want to be fighting. I mean as crazy as this may sound, i really don't think your a bad guy.

Sai stoped 2 feet away from the thrashing man i front him as soon as he settled down.

"do you even know my name" Iroha's voice was heavy

"See this is where we should have started" Sai's chipper manner was back in full force " No i can't say i do"

"Yuujin Iroha, and when i was alive, i was famous" Iroha cracked a smile

" you don't say" Sai smiled as well but tightened his grip on his katana. "what for"

Iroha eyes met the clean golden sand beneath him " i was always the jackass that could never give up"

A flare of heat sent Sai tumbling back towards the waves, as he sat up he felt the steadily rising spirt force of the man infront of him.

"look pal" Sai again in his childish demeanor stood up and was walking towards Iroha.

" Even if you were a volcano when you were alive there's no way your getti..."

Sai was cut short but the deep cerulean flames that sparked around Iroha

**Hahaha, who does this idiot think he is. ** The dragon laughed out in Iroha's mind.** He hasn't even began to sweat**.

"volcano huh, hmmph, i think i can do that...." Iroha's eyes flared a deep red as he peered over at Sai.

"Tategami no yajuu"

Sai's chains around Iroha melted and a cloak of fire fitted with to large wings and a sperpent head as a tail enveloped Iroha. Sai, even though by now he had grown acoustomed to the man's heat was still pressed to take a few steps back.

" Hide of the Chimera" Said Iroha as he advanced slowly towards Sai

"i'm pretty sure that a volcano would go running if it felt this heat" Iroha continued as he raised his sword to Sai.

" i told you. I don't give up"

"Oh i am well aware of that"

Sai spun around to find the origin of the voice. His eyes widened at the sight of the soldier he fought back in Korea.

"that tenacious attitude is one of the reason's why you have Ryu No Haien" A second soldier appear out of shunpo and was smiling as he said it.

" Michail Swarznorf" the first solider said as he looked at Sai's blank expression on beach.

"i forgot to mention that at our last encounter"

"i guess, i should as well, name's Edward, i prefer Edd though"

the 4 men faced off in the afternoon sun, Iroha and Sai uncertain of thier next move.

* * *

okie dokie. i hope you guys are enjoying this stuff as much as my friends and i are. lol anyways some quick notes "Shoukyaku" actually means incinerate and Ryu No Haien translates to dragon of the abolishing flame. the kidou we use are all standard so your basic kidou guide should let you know what they are.... oo and sorry if you guys were wondering Sai release command means "wake with fear" and his swords name is supremacy of heaven. okies by. oh we finshed chapter 8 yeaaa.

huge achievment since finals are comming up


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**blood, bones and bonds**

Michail was decked in familiar cammo jeans and green T. He now however wore dog tags around his neck. Sai easily picked them out reflecting the harsh Australian sun.

"New trinkets from daddy i see" Sai jeered decieding to lighten to mood. "I'am guessing it's a lucky charm, oooo, actually" he said with a wolvish grin. "Is that a souveiner from Deva hahaha"

Iroha opened his mouth to comment in his confusion but was cut of by Michail's sudden reaitsu flare.

"Are you referring to your circus trick.. pssh, please,don't insult me with your hubris delusions" Michail's accent was heavy with his slovack roots but his retort was all to clear to Sai as he grabbed for his katana.

"OYE!!!" Edd's voice belowed across the beach. "You 2 just deflate ya balls abit and chill out" He directed his glare to a still confused Iroha. "Right now as i was saying, i'm Edd, and from what i gather, Micha here wasn't very _exx-plannA-tory _in his first encounter." Edd began to pace slowly while talking.

"See Micha and me are part of a group called Machaveli, It's really just a handfull of us ya know; 7 other officers besides me and Micha here." Edd paused and looked at Michail squinting as the setting sun was directly infront of him. Iroha's Tategami no yajuu was slowly becoming the only source of light under the aurburn sunset and Sai's suddenly felt that that light was what he needed to make it through this.

"But i think we started off on the wrong foot.." Edd continued suddenly. "contrary to what you may believe Mr. Haku" Sai's head snapped in Edd's direction. "Our orders arn't to kill you guys... well at least not at first" Edd finnaly stoped his pacing and drew his katana only to merit a similar response from Sai and Iroha's fighting stance also changed direction towards him. But Edd continued unphased and now carried a serious expression on his face.

"We are recruiting"

Sai's eyes widen to an inconcievable wider state than they alredy have been, clearly coming to a realization that Iroha couldn't.

"Recruiting for WHAT?!?!?!?" the impatience and confusion building up in Iroha if wasn't evident in the size of his raging flame was clear in his voice. "YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN YAPPING OFF FOR ABOUT 30 MINUTES NOW!!!!" Iroha's relaxed his stance and planted his blade in the sand " i want you 2 to actually say something and stop talking, WHO AND WHY ARE YOU RECRUITING??!?!?" Iroha's reaitsu and flame roared causing Michail and Edd to squint as the sun had now set. Sai saw this and took advantage....

"Okiro no kouseki... Tenkuhaja" Sai said calmly as he shnunpoed infront of a now shocked and off gaurd Iroha. "Don't be afriad, they wont harm you" Sai peered over his shoulder and muttered

"what.. what won't" Iroha fumbled out. Sai's kusarigama caught Iroha's attention and iroha felt Sai's reaitsu beating down on his own. _where was he hiding this power, no, Why was he hiding it. _ But Iroha's thoughts were cut short once again by Sai's voice.

"Tenma Kofuku!!" Sai shouted in uncharacteristic rage, the chain of his chain scythe snaked down into the sand and penetrated with a low and deep thud, it then broke of from the scythe and and was lost in the sand.

"JUMPPP!!!!!" Michail's warning to Edd was too late. hundreds of chains flew out from the sand making the golden beach seem black and clutterd. Michail was over the sea but Edd's wide eyed expression at the cascading mass of tower chains above him froze him still.

"Edward!!" Michail accent amplified his concern. "EDWARD SNAPP OUT OF IT OR YOU'LL DIE!!!!" edd shook his head shunpoed above the chains.

"you actually think you snail pace can out compete with me... GO!!! Tenma Kofuku"

Sai's hundreds of chains broke and fell to the ground liflessly. "what??" A confused Sai looked around to see Michail's glowing orange zanpaktuo in his hand on the beach irixyu-jonken, illusion blade was a golden claymore that shone a brilliant orange.

"My irixyu-jonken has the ability upon release to momentarliy nulify all zanpaktuo abilities" Michail's grin turned toward Iroha who was now reduced to his tatterd clothes. he charged at Sai sending the water flying where he once stood.

***CLASH***

Michail's gloden claymore clashed with Iroha's massive kukri, his stunned expression gave Iroha an opening..

"Tategami no yajuu!!" Iroha's fire cloak exploded around him like a flash fire knocking Michail back but leaving Sai untouched. "you fought these guys before right?!" Iroha turned behind him to look at Sai.

"Yeah just one though the one you sent flying actually... nice by the way i didn't know you could use it like that"

**HA neither did he till a second ago. **The dragon's voice brought a smile on Iroah's face.

"Either way there's two of them, and if i know someones got my back i can go at it alot easier"

"hmmph.. its a bother" Sai's bravado was plain as day. "but i'll do it"....

***THUD*** Edd crashed down onto the sandy beach right infront of michail as he stood back up,

"you know am beginning to understand why Micha here wanted to do away with ya" Michail 's reaitsu flared and Sai and Iroha braced themsleves for an attack.

Michail drawn katana glowed a deeper blue than Tategami no yajuu he held the blade and as he did it melted and driped onto the sand....

"Ebb and Flow... Posiden" The Last drop of metal landed on the sand and as it did an explosion of water was sent flying from Edd's position.

"Shit" Sai exclaimed there was no way for him to get away from the torrent at this distance. Suddenly Sai was engulfed in a bule flikering flame but felt no heat from it. the massive wings of Tategami no yajuu encircled Sai and as they unfloded Sai found himself at the edge of the beach safely away from the flood waters.

" Sekka no ootori" Iroha said as he struggled to regain his breathe

**You are pushing yourself far to hard, nevertheless you've done well** The tiger's voice brought another smile to iroha's face

_i'm trying not to disappoint you guys._

"Phoneix flash???" Sai exclaimed "Your immortal now?!?!?!?"

"no *pant*, not nearly " Iroha stood back up from his position. "i use Tategami no yajuu to incinerate my body *pant*, well hmmph, it's really more like fussion, either way, i become the fire for a brief moment and i become heat itself." Iroha released his chest which he was clutching onto for dear life. "I can then reaapear where ever a significant amount of heat is, so my body can reshape" Iroha was back to his normal self now as he continued

" since i previously used Tategami no yajuu, hirameki, flair of the chimera hide there was enough heat on the beach to reapir where ever i want, but, i never imagine that it would be so difficult not to mention i had to do the same for you."

"YOU BURNT ME!!! NO... YOU FUCKING INCINERATED ME WITHOUT DOING IT BEFORE?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

But Sai's exclamation was cut short but the oppresive reaitsu's that appeared near them

"No time for chit chat there back" Just as Iroha said it Michail and Edd appeared out of shunnpo. Edd now wielded a solid silver trident with blunt blades at it's prongs.

"slippery aint ya" the irritation in Edd's voice was growing "and ive about had enough of these recruiting games."

Edd rose his trident and the 3 prongs glowed a smilliar blue to is initial colour. Michail charged at the two with blatant disgregard, Iroha positioned himself infront of Sai.

"i'll handle comrade red here, you take the little mermaid."

"yosh" Sai responded as his chain snaked into the sand once more

**CLASH*** **Iroha's blade recoiled under the force of Michail's gloden claymore.

"Tenma Kofuku" Iroha looked behind him just intime to see Sai's chain disappearing into the sand.

Iroha parried Michial's slash and jumped back just as 10 anchor thick chains, spiraled around his unblanced body.... and it began to rain....

"Acient of depths" Edd's voice was clear in Iroha's and Sai's ears. Tenma Kofuku still encircled Michail's body trapping his movements. voilent slashes could be heard from inside the spiralling cage, Iroha changed focus quickly, visibility was difficult under Edd's strange downpour but his Tategami no yajuu seem to be uneffected.

"I'LL CUT YOU IN 2" Iroha shouted as his wings lifted him of the ground and he flew at Edd

....

"will you..." Edd's shunpo was instant he appeared behind Iroha and thrust his sword at iroha,

***shinnnk***

"WATCH YOURSELF OVER THERE" Sai called out out from a distance. A wall of chains stood between Edd and Iroha.

"2 on one isnt fair isnt it"... Edd waved his free hand and a sphere of water encirlced and unsuspecting Sai. his spiraling chains along with the barrier wall fell. Michail was free, and charged at Sai,

" hadou no yon, byakurai"... As Michail's sword penetrated the sphere Sai's spell shot out and electrocuted them both.

"Michail!!" Edd charged forward at Sai's disoriented body, now standing from the shock.

***THUD***

"Did you forget about me already... " Iroha's serpent tail plunged its fangs into Edd's leg and he fell face forward on to the sand out of shunpo.

" One thing you did say was right, i really don't have times for these games either. The intensity of the firery snakes bite increased and it scorched Edd's leg. Iroha thrust his sword downwards....

"ANCIENT OF DEPTHS..... BLACK FOUNTAIN!!!!" Edd's bellowed out before Iroha's massive kukri reached his throat. A flash flood came seemingly from the sky with enough force to crush Iroha flat. " he released his serpent bite spread his wings and shunpoed left in an instant.

"ahhh... aint it refreshing." The flood had come crashing down on Edd and his leg burned seemed to be healed.

"my black fountain can heal any of my injuries, can't say the same for you. I'm sure if it had hi..."

Edd was cut short but the familiar reaitsu behind him

"Nangyou Juo'o"

Chains again shot out the ground, these chains however were even a more brilliant gold than

irixyu-jonken.

"penance of the Ten Kings of Hell, haha, i know it sounds scary" Sai said waving his hands infront of him comically before going into a serious tone

"but you won't have to bear it for long"

hundreds of golden chains spun and whiped at Edd's body while Michail's motionless body began to stirr.

"Nangyou Juo'oo is an interesting thing" Sai said as his chains harased Edd's defeated body

"my chains eat reaitsu at an alarming rate, when ever it passes within 6 feet of you you feel tired and weak, but. " A devilish glint beamed from Sai. "if it touches you it feels like you've been hit by a cero."

Edd's eyes widen as the 12th chain lashed him across his temple, his lifeless body falling to the ground.

"Now" Sai spun around to find Michail " Where's the other one?"

Michail had left half way through his patrners defeat.

"hmm wasn't as tough as i thought" Sai said as he sheathed his sword. iroha's flame was now gone and he too sheathed his sword...

"soooo..." Iroha began almost as if nothing happened "you mind tellling me"

"Telling you what?" Sai retorted.

"EVERYTHING!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Those who guard the heavens

Hinamori stood pensive in the Captains shrine reflecting over Shiro chan's now useless zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, when she felt an oppressive reiatsu on par with her so-taicho. However with her exceptional talents she soon discerned that it was two.

"what could be going on in the real world" she whispered silently to her self

So-taicho told me not to pay it any attention, but I cant ignore this much longer this could be a new danger...but I don't want to seem insubordinate...I'll go to the research and development institute they keep track of strong reiatsu.

"Bye Shiro-chan... sabishii desu" she said as a small tear drop began to run down her pale face. She shunpo'd away from the shrine before the tear drop hit the ground.

Meanwhile at the 4th squad barracks Genryusai paid a rare visit. In Hinamori's absence he was escorted by two members of the onmitsukido. Every shinigami in the barracks stopped what they were doing and bowed to the So-taicho as he passed. He eventually reached the private rooms dedicated to the officers of the Goteijuusentai, the room he was intrested in on this occasion was the room that held Kuchiki Rukia.

"Konbanwa Kuchiki, daijoubu desuka?"

"S..S...So-taicho dono...sumimasen" Rukia said quickly jumping out of bed and bowing.

"Maa ii, yasumu, this is'nt a casual visit Kuchiki, prior to your injury how did the retrival go...?

( the shinigami R&D institute)

"Nemu chan? Doko ni iru no?" said Hinamori as she wandered about the severally under manned research tower number one.

*thunk*

Hinamori span on her heels looking for the source of the noise as Nemu's sweaty brow poked out from under a hood.

" Otetsudai shimashouka...Hinamori Fukutaicho?"

"Ha..Hai!" she said shrilly "I would like to know about the reiatsu that I've been feeling in the real world over the last 9 months. I'm sure that if the people behind these are good then we can use them as I'm sure you are aware we are greatly shorthanded."

"Such data can only be released by the president who as you know is hospitalised..."

"demo...this information is vital and should be handed over as soon as possible there's no time to waste"

"Sumimasen Hinamori Fukutaicho..."

Swelling out now Hinamori gathered her self and decided to pull rank.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu fukudaitouryou as ichi bantai fukutaicho I hereby order you to release all real world reiatsu information for the last 9 months if you do not comply I will just ask Yamamoto So-taicho to force your hand so comply now and avoid future shame."

"very well..." said Nemu begrudgedly

She turned and went to the great organ like computer that her father created and used to store all his data and pressed several keys quickly and the enormous monitor lighted up with data. She played the organ some more and out of a paper tray popped the printed version of what was on the screen.

Hinamori looked on in shock as she thought

All that for a small print out Mayuri san sure was weird...

"there you have your data, please make a report to Rukia dono informing her of this action...if that is all you need may I ask you to leave now I have work to carry on with"

"hai..that will be all...arigato Nemu chan." She said smiling as she ran off to her quarters to pour over the data.

Meanwhile back at the 4th division barracks...

"So has the child achieved shikai?" Genryusai asked Rukia.

"Not as yet, the shugotenshi's reincarnate only seems to know the name of his zanpakuto"

"Very well, though he is much younger than Hitsugaya was we will enroll him in the academy if he has any of that boys genius he should progress quickly."

"but..."

"There will be no discussion about the matter, you may get back to resting Kuchiki I will have Hinamori fill out the appropriate paper work."

With that Yamamoto turned and left the room leaving a concerned looking Rukia looking on. A hell butterfly fluttered towards the So-taicho...

"Hinamori report to my office within the hour."

And the hell butterfly flew off to Hinamori's location.

She sat crouched over the data in shock at the values she was seeing.

"these souls....they are so strong...one in china...one in and one in Australia...there are some others scattered all over globe as well with these many strong souls we could rebuild the goteijuusentai in a few months..."

Why doesnt So-taicho act on these now...

As she sat thinking the black insect fluttered into her room and majically reported the recorded message to her.

"Hai... ima mukatte iru tokoro so-taicho..."

She ran out to her terrace and disappeared. She reappeared on the roof top, still thinking about the data, running towards her captain's balcony office that overlookd the court of pure souls.

Maybe I should ask him...

She disappeared once more reappearing in her captains office on bended knee.

"Hinamori reporting So-taicho!"

"Yes...Hinamori prepare paper work for a special entrant into the shinigami academy"

"Hai!?"

"Its about time I tell you its the shugotenshi..."

As Yamamoto said that name Hinamori's life flashed before her eyes as memories came rushing back to her...  
Shiro chan...no it can't be...Shiro chan was the shugotenshi incarnate...its too soon...

"HINAMORI!!" roared the So-taicho

"Sumimasen...taicho...wakarimashita, I will get right on it sir"

"...you may go..." leered Shigekuni at Momo "...do not fail me by regressing to your former state..."

"Hai!" chirped Hinamori as she shunpo'd from her captains office.

The captain commander rose from his seat and overlooked the court of pure souls.

_I will wait a few more weeks before i make my move..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys we just wanted to thanks all of you who read Revive. as newbies to this thing we didnt come on with much expectations, but when we check our story traffic, as we do almost 6 times an hour lol, and we see a hit we get really happy. so thanks alot guys and we really look forward to posting the other 93 chapters in this epic, 3 more of which have already been written lol.

* * *

Chapter 8 - The plot thickens

"oh kay Iro-han"

Sai was exhausted and tired

I'll explain everything...once we clean up and get some food preferably carrots and water....Yare yare water water every where..." chimed Sai

"fine...lets go then"

* * *

They disappeared into the night. They reappeared a few miles out with Sai looking around at the vast arid wasteland of the outback wondering to himself.

_Where the hell are we I needs me some sleep eventually hopefully wont get eaten by dingos hehe_

"Oi iro-han you know where we going right? This is youre country after all."

"Well we're close to Binnu so we can head there"

"well lead the way" Sai retorted

They took off again into the cold night, and after travelling for what seemed to be hours they finally reached civillisation. Both near exhaustion they walked slowly into town looking for the 1st motel they could find.

"So who's got money...I think i have some, might be a bit wet but its useable..."

Sai stuffed his fist in his pockets searching

They walked into a cheap looking sleazy roach motel with a blonde large breasted prostitute working the front desk. Under his breath Sai muttered.

"Classy place we've got here Iro-han...better than nothing i suppose"

putting out a cigarette the reception whore finally spoke asking ,"how can I help you"

"We want a room, a clean one preferably."Iroha growled in a low tone.

The receptionist jumped at his tone and brought her attitude around to suit. She got up and went for a room key from the wall.

"Who am i charging this to?" she asked

"That be me precious" Sai glinted at the girl

* * *

After getting the room, Sai snatched the key and took off yelling,

"I got dibs on the shower heheheh"

Iroha thought to him self...

_I'm stuck with an idiot... a strong idiot but an idiot. I suppose he has his merits_

It seem like forever but after a long shower Sai came out to a sleeping Iroha. he thought to himself

_what is this guy a bear hes been out long enough to last him for weeks guess that insane heat takes alot out of u_

_"_OI wake up! Its your turn in the shower" he said kicking Iroha in the ass and out of the bed the temperature of the room soared as an irate iroha peered over the bed. The plastics in the room began to warp when Sai shouted.

"OI OI I DONT HAVE NEARLY ENOUGH TO PAY FOR THE ROOM RELAX YE DAMN HOT HEAD!!"

"I am going in the shower...when I get out you WILL tell me everything thats been going on"

Sai turned up the AC and thought _I find my self some cheerful characters don't I_. He heard a low growl...

_**"yes...you do find some intresting characters...I dont like whats been going on lately Sai..."**_

"hmm, its been a while tenkuhaja" Sai said out loud while drying his hair

"...but yea somethings goin on, i'll find out what it is soon enough i suppose there's been less shinigami about the place as well makes me wonder..."

_**"You'll have to be careful around the one you fought earlier, Michail. his zanpakuto will be troublesome. You have to work on your zanjutsu if you plan to beat him." **_

"Yare yare... this is all so troublesome, I need to meditate haven't done that since that debacle on the boat."

"_**very well..." **_snarled tenkuhaja

Sai settled him self and began his breathing. After several stages of deep trancing he began to astro project. He found him self in the Black Forest of Germany, where it was still the early hours of the morning, the fog was still thick as his spirit roamed.

_Odd sort of place to be projected to...wonder why I'm here, somethings up, _

he thought looking around at all the Blackend trees. His curiousity was peaked by strong presences close by. He turned and looked to the direction from whence they came and a group of 7, decked out in finely embroidered blue and gold soldiers uniforms, all had their peaks pulled so low on their faces that they were unidentifiable. They sat in a circle and seemed to have now started their meeting. The only apparent female began to speak, Sai could only assume she was the leader.

"well we are now one member short with the loss of that weakling Ed, and we are no closer to achieving our objective this is not acceptable," the unknown woman spat out as her reiatsu flared.

_Oh ho, cause this is be Mackaveli. hmm, This is why i ended up here, let me find a vantage point quickly. _

Sai rose to branches directly above them.

_there's no way they can detect me on the astral plane _he thought

"Michail explain your self, tell me why i shouldn't kill you now!"

She demanded again with even more venom. Michail appeared unphased by her demeanour, externally, and was about to speak when a third member spoke, a tall clear male this time.

"I think its obvious, he was just too weak" the guy said chuckling " If you had sent me, me and my zanpakuto...."

Suddenly Sai felt a strong pulling behind his forehead and heart and found him self back in his motel room. Irate he span around at what disturbed his meditative astral projection.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!! **NEVER!!NEVER!!!! **INTERUPT MY MEDITATION AGAIN!!"

he shouted as, the room and what seemed to be the building quaked under his spirtual pressure

"you can be serious,"

Iroha jeered as he brushed pass him

"but watch your tone with me little man or I'll break you." he flopped down on the bed

"now tell me about whats going on."

Sai glared at Iroha with great ferocity but eventually yielded to his religious beliefs of forgiveness.

"Very well, lets start from the top."

Sai said sitting on the bed

"Aizen Sousuke was in search of the true heaven beyond that place where true shinigami come from. So he came to earth, to a place called karakura town; the original lustre city. Now lustre cities are everywhere. Cities with high populations of strong souls; like you and me, except these souls are living. There the shinigami managed to hold off Aizen and he lost that battle. But the war was not over. Are ye following me?"

Iroha looked at Sai almost plaintively but acknowledged that he understood.

"ah very well, continuing...Aizen and his now decimated forces of modified hollow known as arrancar scattered to 16 other luster cities around the world, also rich in strong souls. The war that ensued was enormous and resulted in a lot of deaths like you and myself. However, the strong reiatsu from the fighting captain level shinigami caused people like ourselves to come about. They were the fertilizer and we were the seeds so to speak. Even weaker living souls are now spiritually aware though they might lack power.

Sai turned to the window and became even more serious, while Iroha looked on curiously.

"Just before I left i was attacked by a guy who had shinigami powers and almost following that, that guy Michail attacked me..." Sai said as he turned back to look at Iroha.

"While on a boat to Indonesia it was attacked by a swarm of menos grande, there were too many I couldnt hold them off for too long...there were no strong souls on that boat i was on, so its odd that the boat was attacked so severely...something is going on I don't know fully what yet because you interupted me while i was gathering information,"

Sai glared childishly

"but I will find out"

"is that all, thats been happening?" Iroha asked

"more or less" Sai answered " we need to gather supplies"

"true almost out of money aren't you well we'll have to go to the woods for anything edible"

Sai smiled "well get to it, I'll let you deal with that...I'll stay here and attempt more recon again"

Sai gathered himself once more and began to meditate while Iroha took up his sword and left.

* * *

So this chapter is a bit uneventful and short, its meant to be an info chappy and a bridge really, so you guys won't be so lost in out thought processes. Sai's a bit of a crazy goat though honestly. lol


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 and 10 are done but 9 is here, again we want to thank all of you guys who are putting up with us, checking the stats we see that our readers decrease as we go down... hmmmm -_-

Well aw well lol, but if theres a problem just let us know in a review.

the ever humble team of SS an SB

* * *

Chapter 9 -

Begleiter

Iroha walked slowly down the hall of the motel mulling over everything he just heard, turning the corner into the lobby he looked up to see a man who looked terribly out of place. Dressed in a $5000 suit, sporting a gleaming mahogany cane the top of which was golden, with his hair slicked back, Iroha's suspicion and guard was up. He continued to walk calmly out of the motel, looking back all the while to ensure he wasn't being followed.

_Maybe I should go back and warn Sai...no he can take care of him self._

* * *

Meanwhile back in the room Sai finally got off the ground with his meditation. He thought to him self;

_Ill need help with this I only got what I did last time done by fluke. Tenkuhaja, you're needed..._

With a deep breath Sai opened his eyes and looked around at his inner world, a vast mangrove forest with a massive banyan tree in the centre. Looking around he realised how he missed how things used to be, peaceful or as peaceful as things cud gotten in North Korea. He stepped forward walking towards the banyan tree.

"Tenkuhaja, quit stalking me and come out I am not your prey..."

Sai said looking around looking staunch for the 1st time in a long time. He watched as a large majestic black and white stripped tiger, a triratana medallion hanging from his neck; cantered towards him from his left.

**"its been a while since I've last seen you this way, you are troubled by the goings on around you, 'Life means suffering', one of 4 noble truths, you of all people should know this 'One who is closest to God'."**

"Don't go there...I need help locating that group I saw earlier"

**"you ignore the things that haunt you, they will catch up, however not is not the time for that..." **Sai looked on as Tenkuhaja looked to the heavens, his eyes beginning to glow and he let out a low growl. Sai felt the tugging on the back of his head, much like when he was interrupted by Iroha.

"Such an unpleasant feeling...yare yare"

He said smiling sheepishly. Once again he was in a strange place, looking around he tried to place him self geographically but couldn't. He was once again in a jungle. Though this was much different to the forests of Germany, it was almost tropical, a chorus of tropical sounding birds all harping on at once.

_These people certainly have a way with picking meeting spots. _he thought when he sensed something coming.

_Ok here we go...._

Sai continued to look on as he saw another soul drift in coming towards him, looking puzzled at the other soul who was quite plainly outfitted in a black vest, camo green jacket and cargo pants. The stranger sported a sword over their shoulder and a low hair cut. Sai felt this new person wasn't a threat though and went with his gut feeling and asked,

"OI! you Korean?" Sai looked on quizzically

"Chinese actually, Yama Shoguu, from Hubei"

"Oh ok...am Haku Sai, North Korea...how are you....doing that...thought only I could do that heheh

"My little secret :)" Shoguu responded with a grinn

***krakoom***

"ARGH.."

they cried out in unison as both were hailed with broken tree limbs, rocks, leaves and other things. "what the hell was that" Sai muttered

"Kidou..." answered Shoguu

Sai looked around him to see where it came from, eyes wide opened he saw someones fallen carcass amongst the rubble. He knew he should stay out of sight but the desire to go help was great. A familiar chuckling rang out through the forest. And one of the uniformed people from earlier waltzed into the clearing made by the blast.

"guess I over did it...hahaha...what a pussy" he said stepping towards the body.

Shoguu and Sai watched as another individual shunpo'd into the clearing, paying close attention to what was was being said. The new arrival began to speak

"Sir, Konatsu, General Nneka's begleiter is tailing one of the 3 targets, the other 2 are cannot be found at this time. He hopes to gather enough data so we can determine what...."

"I ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE TAIL IS FOR ASSWIPE!

....Hadou no kyuu juu kurohitsugi"

***shank***

A great black box formed around the unnamed soldiers body, when it disappeared his broken body fell to earth with a sickening thud, that sent shivers through the Sai and Shoguu.

"Pussy..." The unknown commander muttered

"It seems we have quite a monster before us" Sai said non chalantly

"So it would seem" Shoguu replied "hes almost mastered Kurohitsugi to?!"

"heheh so have I :P" said a confident Sai.

Their banter was interuptted by the commander once more.

"Konatsu better get the job done...and if he can't Yuujin is mine haha" he said as he shunpo'd away.

Wide eyed now Sai realised what was going on.

"Shit!! Iroha's in danger...hes strong but I dont want him up against any of these guys alone. I gotta get back" shouted Sai

"hold up...you've fought these guys before...then we have a common enemy, Ill explain everything to you later. But first we should go help your friend. What continent are you on I need to be able to get to you, here take this." Shoguu said hurriedly.

A now visibly flustered Sai responded with "Australia...why you giveing me a leaf??'

"its a marker now go back to your body..." Shoguu replied

"dont have to tell me twice" as Sai called his soul back to his body.

Back in the motel room Sai looked around,

_hes not back...come on Sai calm your self feel for that great bastards reiatsu._

Suddenly, a white vertical line appeared in the room and Sai coughed. To his surprise he coughed out the leaf, the white line split revealing typical japanese paper sliding doors which also opened to reveal a white glowing space, from this space Shoguu stepped out. In total shock now Sai screamed out,

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT???????"

"No time to explain time to go.. we can feel for his presense while outside.

* * *

In the forest

Iroha was going about looking for things that could be used as food, knowing full well he was being followed.

"DO YOU PLAN TO KEEP HIDING??" he said loudly

"hmm gigigigi you knew all this time why didn't you say or do something..." The tailer said waving his arms loosely.

"Unnecessary fight plus i have things to do..." Iroha said now staring at his follower who had jumped from a nearby tree. A stare down began when the stalker spoke...

"my names Konatsu, I have been sent to follow you and gather information..... if i can. You were easy to find a large almost constant out flow of reiatsu such as urs was easy to find." He repeated

Iroha dropped his baggage drew his katana and charged at his adversary.

"Oh ho" Konatsu chimed drawing his sword from his cane quickly. Iroha shunpo'd, appearing right infront of Konatsu, taking a swipe aimed at his temple. Iroha meant to lobotomize this fellow. However Konatsu's reflexes were good enough for him to dodge the swipe loosing only the tip of his hair.

"tozase... Ryokudo Sagisou..."

A green cloud of leaves blew swamping Konatsu in a spiralling whirlwind. At this point Iroha's guard was at its highest.

"whos there now...." he asked loudly

Sai and Shugoo appeared out of shunpo, Sai ran to Iroha and Shugoo followed suit.

"Oi you ok Iro-han??" Sai said smiling like an idiot. A now clearly irate Iroha was about to reply, but was interuppted by his opponent after the leaves settled.

"We **will **finish this later...." he growled before shunpoing away.

"Ill be looking foward to it" Iroha dared. "Now whos this?" he asked.

Sai chimed in saying "will explain back at the room we have alot to go through :D"

* * *

Done..... umm Tozase Ryokudo Sagisou,Its Shoguu's release command it actually means Ensnare Verdant fringe orchid.

am am sure you guys know the ever so uber kurohitsugi. lol its the death box that aizen used of komamura, lol. anyway chapter 10 will be out sooner rather than later.

thx again readers,


	10. Chapter 10

Hmmm more confusion for you group....

so heres chapter 10 a little late sorry but exams are upon us like a damp dog in a dusty cave. hope you guys like it, of Shoguu is the third of the merry band so the journey starts here.

* * *

Chapter 10

**The great unfuzzling**

"Fuck that" Iroha roared, his sword still poised in a low two handed stance.

"It's about time I get some bloody answers. Who was that guy?" Iroha's anger again got the best of him, he cause the ground around him to ignite through his anger. Sai stepped forward first, while Ryokudo Sagisou reformed on Shoguu arm and slithered back into his hand and katana form.

"iro-han, calm down" behind Sai, Shoguu quirked a brow and mouthed "_iro-han." _

"Yare, Yare getting worked up like this and flaring of your reaitsu doesn't achieve anything, let alone does it intimidate us." A devilish glint shone from Sai's eye and he looked away with a movie like pose.

***WACKKKK***

Iroha jumped into the air next to Sai and slammed his hilt into his head.

"Jeeeze alright, alright" Sai motioned with his hand and rubbed his head with the other. "We'll tell you now".

"Humph" Shoguu snorted as he sat on the ground and started to clean his katana with some nearby leaves.

"Sit down" Sai commanded now in a more serious tone.

"I pref..."

"iro-kun" Sai said pulling rank and not even looking in Iroha's direction... "Sit down" Iroha obeyed with a defiant snort and sat down against a nearby tree.

"The Machiavelli as we know them is more organized and powerful than we thought. Shoguu here and I witness some of this power first hand..."

"WHAT?!?!!?" Iroha exclaimed in disbelief. "You fought another member"

"No, no, nothing like that" Sai waved frantically in front of him. "It was under a meditative trans, Tenkuhaja pointed me in Shoguu's direction on an astral plane. We met in some swampy forest."

"It was Malaysia" Shoguu piped in. "Ryokudo Sagisou guided me there as well, and this wasn't the first time she showed me members of Machiavelli." Iroha listening quietly stifling his urge to find out who the hell this guy was.

"My name is Yama Shoguu am from Hubei China, Just incase you were wondering" Shoguu said while mindlessly cleaning his sword. Iroha cracked a fake smile and nudged Sai to continue.

"Right, we came across this guy, of course he couldn't notice us, we were on the astral plane. He pulled off a level 90 Hadou without batting an eye."

"which means..???" Iroha said slightly more patient now than before. "Which means," Sai continued. "That if this is indeed an organization bent on evil, and they are that powerful, we could be looking at another disaster." Sai expression didn't change he spoke to Iroha in the most matter of fact fashion he could, he as well unsure of his next move.

"So what we stop them? Thiers's two of us god knows how many of them they have" Iroha began.

"They have around 8 or so generals and lesser footsoilders and attendants that they call begleiters..." Shoguu paused and thought about his next words before standing up. "And there are 3 of us, not 2" He offered a hand to Iroha's expressionless face and was returned with his hand and a frown. Sai stood up as well and looked to Shoguu.

"Where does your intel come from? I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but our guard has been up since our last encounter with the Machiavelli" Sai said while going back to stand alongside Iroha. Shoguu turned and walk back one or two feet.

"Tozase..." his katana transformed in to black snake and with even more pronounce opal eyes, it slithered up his jacket sleeve and a feint green light shone from beneath it.

"Ryokudo Sagisou...". The bulge in his jackets arm along with the green glow disappeared and Shoguu was left without a katana.

"Ryokudo Sagisou... Vibrant fringed orchid, my zanpaktuo has many abilities but its manipulation of reaitsu and tracking abilities are what I am most proud of." upon release it releases invisible spores that can tell many things about a reaitsu, from strength to emotion to desire." Shoguu rounded on Iroha. "That's why I felt I needed to tell you my name."

Sai stuffed his hands in his pockets, relaxed his shoulders a bit and sighed, "So you've gathered information about the begleiters we just faced then"

"No" Shoguu's voice was a bit saddened at this fact, but continued. "Somehow the spores kept picking up intense electrical interference when they circled that man the only data I got from him was his strength aptitude, which, isn't a bother"

Sai let out a long Sigh. "Then we've got no leads on this guy and no way of finding whoever his general was." He sat back down almost defeated.

"So this means we are doing it then, three of us" Iroha looked around at the two men around him. "3 of us against those guys... humph, just woke up and this is what I get myself into.

**Confrontation is unavoidable**. The tiger's voice in Iroha's head was cold yet reassuring.

_Humph... That's bull, whets stopping me from ditching these guys and just being another unknowing soul out there. _Iroha spoke only for his Ryu no Haien to hear.

**Isn't it obvious, your not strong enough as yet, these guys will help you get there, you can't deny that that what you hunger for, after a small taste of what you see we can do together, you know you want more.** As always the dragon's voice was harsh in Iroha's mind.

_Boy are you clueless. _Iroha thought to himself then regain his composure and spoke out again.

"Ta hell wid it, am in," and Iroha sat down with a thumb on the grass

* * *

Soul Society

"Kuchiki Tiachou" one of the guards in the High security prison, the maggots nest, stood upright and looked on attentively.

"Cough. Cough it's alright, Rukia smiled, I would like to see him, I have been granted permission from Yamatato So-Taichou" She lied without a sign

"Ha.. HAI!!!" The guard said while straightening out even more and he open the thick Iron Gate,

"Arigato" Ever polite, Rukia walked through several kidou barriers and Iron gates until she came to a glowing blue room with a single prisoner.

"Rukia-kun ya come to pay me another visit ic", the man Sat sprawled on one of the cell benches.

"Not nearly. You mentioned something on my last visit, *cough* cough*, I couldn't stop thing about it while in the 4th squad barracks.

"ah ya letting, those little things annoy ya snow bear, ya really should take a break" The man flick his hair out of his face while sitting up

"WHERE IS HE GRIMMJOW!!!? I don't have time for you games anymore" Rukia went closer to the blue haired espada and grabbed his shirt. "Cough every minute he's out there is a minute he gets more and more hurt"

Grimmjow leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Who says it's just him"

Rukia snapped back, her eyes widened to inconceivable darks orbs she spun around and left the cell in haste.

" aaah don't worry snow bear" Grimmjow shouted to Rukia's back. "You know whoever is out there can handle themselves, Hueco Mundo isn't that scary, kind of cozy actually"

Rukia ignored Grimmjows taunts and kept walking

_Ichigo... i know your still alive _

* * *

Michail Swirled his vodka around and around in his glass while looking out down into the river Rhine.

"General swarznorf-sama," Michail's husky Siberian Begleiters, Vladimir appeared behind him calmly and respectfully. "General Nneka's begleiter came back shortly he reported 3 men in the Australian woods rather than 2. He was forced to retreat but the fool tried to engage the wielder of Ryu No Haien."

"Hmp" Michail down the vodka in a gulp, "Things may get a bit difficult from here Vladimir" He said while tapping him on the shoulder, "go back to the shrine and find out if we have orders to regroup"

"Daah General" Vladimir's shunpoo was instant and left a trail of leaves in his wake

* * *

**Back in the Australian forest**

"So, then it's decided," Sai got up and looked at the two. We're going to bring those bastarads down.... sooo, wadawedofirst" he snapped over to Shoguu,

"Lets not haste, we've gotta alot of things so share with each other, and we should get in a little training before we head to Fiji"

"Fiji' Iroha coughed out. "Why are we going there?"

"Humph," Shoguu smiled for the first time. "I told you we've got alot to share."

* * *

end of chapter, yeah so it was a bit dull but you need those for a plot... i think.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **We are both so so sorry it took so long. exams exams exams.... but its now over thank god, and now we can revel in christmas

anyway guys, enjoy it, its a training chappy and the merry band are getting accustomed to each other

* * *

Chapter 11- Counter terrorism

"So Shoguu-san where do we start training… me thinks it best to train this one over here while his brute strength is fine and good…it wont cut it against these people for too long…" Sai said aloofly, while playing with a cat who wandered into the area.

"true…so Iroha looks like your schooling of the situation will be halted for now" Shoguu said smilingly.

Iroha looked on at the two men with a straight face while his anger slowly bubbled to the surface. He began to turn crimson and the others began to feel his reiatsu swell, when Sai interrupted his trend.

"OI! Why your fuse so damn short" Sai frowned " If you wanna go ahead and face these people with just brute strength and no technique what so ever be our damn guests, go get your self killed for all we care" he continued, but then chirped " though I should say for all I care coz I don't really know Shoguu san that well yet heheh"

With a long exhale Iroha settled down and agreed to the training under duress.

"So…where do we start" he mumbled under his breath.

Shoguu smiled, "From my estimation I'm a better swords man than Sai here so I'll do the zanjutsu training and Sai can do the kidou training…sounds like a plan Sai?"

Sai looked on, looking a little peeved "OI! Whaddya know about my zanjutsu…very well I I'll do the kidou training…heheh but it wont be easy…this one here has about as much control as the bowels of a old woman hehehe…"

Shoguu interrupted at this point to avoid a possible melt down on Iroha's part, he drew his sword and muttered, "Ikuzo…Iroha" looking quite serious at this point before flash stepping in Iroha's direction.

Iroha went from straight faced to shock at Shoguu's blinding speed; he barely got his scabbard up in time to deflect the side slash aimed at his torso. Disappearing once more, time slowed for Iroha, he tensed and drew spinning around just in time to parry a stab aimed at shoulder, from a now barely reappeared Shoguu. Shoguu now began to attack in a series of thrusts and slashes while Iroha fumbled to fend them off.

"Come on Iroha where's that fire of yours that I saw a few minutes ago, you gonna have to be faster than this if you're gonna face the Machiavelli."

Sai looked on dumbfounded, his mouth agape…thinking to him self…

_Hehe he really is better than me with sword play and he's faster to…this wont do at all…_

Sai called to Shoguu, "Thought you would start slow and on the basics with him but I guessed wrong, oh well since this is apparently the school of hard knocks lemme make things even harder." A devilish glint appeared in Sai's eyes

"Bakudo no kyuu…geki…_Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat._" Sai muttered as seals appeared around Iroha, who was now finding it incredibly difficult to move, but continued to dodge and parry Shoguu.

"…You are something else…still able to move while under that spell." Sai said in shock

Also in shock was Shoguu who thought to him self

_What is he…Sai even used the incantation after the spell strengthening it….I know it's a low level bakudo but he shouldn't be able to move so freely_

Shoguu halted his onslaught and jumped backwards.

"Now your gonna have to do more than just dodge my attacks I figured by now you would've started attacking…and how are you able to move still….by the way Sai that was wicked…no warning at all….but a good training method I suppose"

Sai chuckled, "Saasen, Iroha, but like he said you gotta learn to stick n move…" Iroha looked on pensive, now seemingly doubting his own ability.

"let me release the bakudo so we can start again…KAI! Shoguu let me have him from here I have an idea"

Shoguu nodded, "very well." He shunpo'd into a near by tree and became just another limb for a koala to climb on. "_Eucalyptus" he thought _"_back to training"._

"so cute…back to business" Sai chirped "Okiro no kouseki…Tenkuhaja" as Sai's katana morphed into a chain scythe_, _he began to explain "Now you are a pretty basic fighter, you are either attacking of defending, you need to learn to defend and counter, its not possible in all cases though." Iroha looked on wondering just what Sai had in store for him.

"Now my release form as you can see is clearly a chain scythe, a chain by it self is almost a perfect combo of both offence and defense. Now I assume you know basic kendo prepare your self get into position." Sai's eyes which were closed while explaining now opened revealing great intensity. "Ikuzo…"

He disappeared, and Iroha braced him self once more for a sudden attack.

_Defend and counter,_ he thought. He felt Sai's spiritual pressure building directly above him, reacting quickly he thrust his sword up at the nothingness.

"Wrong move!!" Sai shouted appearing just behind the sword entangling his chain in the sword and yanking it out of Iroha's hands, at the same time smashing the hammer end of the chain into Iroha's back causing him to buckle.

"Hadou no ichi..Shou…" and Iroha was sent flying forward on to the ground.

"haha that was too easy" chuckled Sai. "get up and think fast."

Iroha got up and spun around barely dodging his sword which came whistling past his ear. "DA HELL! You tryin to kill me!" Iroha yelled, looking irate he pulled his zanpaktuo from the tree it struck. "I'm gonna hurt u badly…." He said taking to the air.

Shoguu looked on and decided to get back into the action. "looks like he's finally ready to get serious, gotta go koala san" he rested the marsupial back on the branch and jumped back to Sai's side. "looks like you pissed him off"

"so it would seem, this should be interesting" Sai muttered as he resealed Tenkuhaja.

"Im out of here for now you handle him"

***CLASH…***

***KRRAAACK***

***THOOM***

Shoguu barely got his sword out in time for the impact, the earth gave way under Shoguu, eyes wide now Shoguu caught himself and pushed Iroha off. "harness that now" Shoguu said.

"hmph", Iroha charged once more taking in what he was taught earlier and began to have a real match with Shoguu…

*hours of sweat and blood later*

*huff…huff…huff…* "….**this kid is such a loser" **snarled Ryu no Haien.

_I can hear you, you know _Iroha thought while barely on his feet, **who cares…you are battered and bloodied and haven't even used us. **_That's the point of this training. _** Hmph**. The conversation went on inside Iroha.

"you done now?" asked Shoguu, who had no use of his left arm and was hemorrhaging blood slowly. "I think I've had enough…with this arm I won't be able to hold you off much longer…"

"Good, whats next?" Iroha asked "you said something about kidou training, but Sai's no where aro…"

"_Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle…Hadou no roku juu san…RAIKOUHOU!!"_

_***KRAKOOM***_

Iroha turned to the noise and his eyes widened, "WHAT THE FUC…" he shunpo'd out as fast as he could, with Shoguu in tow.

***BOOM***

"That's whats next…" Sai said with a sadistic snarl on his face.

* * *

**A/N **so chapter 12 is done so that will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** ok so we are really pouring on the heat now, exams are over and we are back in business, woo hoo. anyways this chappy has a little flash back in it, basically about sai, but again we are trying to meld the trio together before they push of for the bug journey. hey if you guys have been reading with us so for thx a mill, we promise you its only going to get better from here. your hugable lovable authors

* * *

**Brittle ladders** chapter 12

Sai was relentless with his attacks,

"Come on Iroha" Sai said from some unknown position. "Its been about 15 minutes you have gotta stop running sometime."

Iroha found it difficult to catch a breath in between lightning and fire attacks, he was really being worked.

_How is he doing this? _Iroha thought to himself

_How can he spit out spell after spell like a machine without even breaking a sweat._

……

"_bakudo yottsu Hainawa" _Sai spoke out from behind a tree with an evil glint in his eyes. Iroha spun around just in time to see the golden light beaming towards him.

"SHOUKYAKU… RYU NO HAIEN"… Iroha roared as he brought his kukri down to divide the thin rope before it reached him.

_This is ridiculous i need to put some heat on this guy._

* * *

**Flashback 4 months ago North Korea**

"Now!! Now, don't just stand there he's getting away"

"I know am trying"

The smaller of the two black clothed figures said with his hand outstretched and running through the woods. Soul Society had issued orders for a clean up of renegade 'charges', the name given to those affected by the power of the luster cities.

"We can't loose this one Hanatarou, Kira Tiacho told us So-Taicho wanted this one alive."

"You don't think I know that" Hanatarou pouted irately at the other shinigami and concentrated on his cusped hand in front of him.

"Hadou sanjuu ich Shakkahou" The red flame sparked in his hand and acted as a light source in the dense and dark woods. It's was rounding on an hour now that this man was evading the shinigami.

"Where did he go hanatarou," Rikichi was now clearly showing signs of fear.

"why don't you stop mumbling and concentrate on finding his reaitsu again, we know he's close by."

"bakudo yottsu hainawa….. Bakudo hitotsu Sai" The force, and double restrain was unnecessary but Sai was not to sure what these two were capable of. The two men were bound and buckled by an invisible force and neatly wrapped by golden ropes.

"So-Taicho, Taicho, so you two are Japanese, luckily that's a another language I speak.. hmm. So, whose gonna start talking about their captain, and why do these people have concerns with me." Sai stalked closer to the two men, they were still trying in vain to escape the bind.

"stop trying, I could be wrong but your combined levels of reaitsu cant break those simple bonds." Suddenly Sai felt an increase in the shorter shinigami's spirit pressure but only enough to bat an eye.

"*sigh*…" Sai made a quick series of 3 hand signs and the two bakudo spells suddenly got tighter, the increase in spirit pressure was quelled in an instant.

"Oye, I told you two to stop trying so hard, now why are these captains after me"

"*pant* we.. we will tel.. *pant* tell you, but *pant* but how do you control kidou so.. so well" the taller man barely managed to squeeze out.

"You guys aren't really in a position to barging" Sai laughed quietly and made a tight circular motion with two of his fingers… the kidou got even tighter..

AHHH

AHHHH

They squealed in unison.

"Kidou you call it, hmm beats magic as a name I guess haha." Sai started to circle the two men

"Ok well I suppose I've always been able to do this, since the war I've seen you guys use kidou often, I acquire knowledge of kidou intuitively."

The two men became wide eyed and looked at Sai with fear.

"I see it and I can do it, and do it, pretty well to," Sai rubbed the back of his head and smiled jovially.

"But not perfect, I need a couple times to perfect it and to learn how to augment it like I did with these two restraints"

Rikichi was afraid beyond belief, he was in the hands of a kidou master one which Soul society was tracking.

Wha..what are you going to do with us…" Rikichi muttered out.

"Well that depends on why your captains are after me, still haven't got that info out of you yet" Sai raised his finger ominously.

"OK OK please, please we don't know, we are both 3rd seat officers in the gotei 13"

"gotei 13?" Sai quirked a brow.

"it's a guard system of high ranking officials in a place called soul society, what you guys would call heaven" Rikichi spoke slightly calmer now, yet still very afraid.

"I see so you two, being 3rd seats don't know why your superiors need me."

"hai"

"hai"

_Hmm… _Sai thought to himself. _If these guys would send 3__rd__ seats to get me I cant be to high on their priority list. That's a good thing, I rather not have the trouble of being on the run, either way I should get outta here._

"So you two" Sai finally spoke out. "I'm leaving now, I've got all I need from you two, in exchange for your life, you will not utter a word to your superiors about what I have just told you. And don't think I can't find you" Sai glinted and the shinigami cringed.

"alright guys… Kai" Sai said softly. And the two restraints disintegrated. "Hope we don't meet again… later." And shunpo took him away from the two men's sight.

* * *

**Present: Australian woods**

Sai, Shoguu and Iroha sat down after vigorous training, Shoguu was smearing a scarlet balm on his tattered arm.

"Urr.." Iroha began while rubbing his head. "sorry about that man I got carried away I guess. And I know it's the second time I did that two in all these weeks we were training, but the first one was just breaking in."

"It's fine," Shoguu said without leaving his ministrations. "it will be completely healed in an hour"

"wow" Sai said with his mouth full of berries and nuts that Iroha had picked up before his first battle. "an hour huh?!?! That's some useful stuff you got going on there, come to think of it, there's a few useful things you got going on."

Shoguu finished applying the substance, clenched his fist and it was absorbed into his hand… "yes I suppose, nature has a lot of useful attributes if you can tap into them."

"So I guess your gonna be great help to use tracking down these guys, the Machiavelli. I mean we wanna get rid of them, but we don't know how." Iroha said in between bites of roosted hare that he proudly did himself.

"funny you should mention that, you do remember that I said we would be going to Fiji" Shoguu said while standing up.

"Yea"

"yup"

"Yes well, its been nearly a month of training, and I know where that belieghter we fought was heading to. He's in Fiji and his base and general are there as well. Names i don't know, but base on the reaitsu tracking I know numbers and location."

"wow" Sai finally finished his mouth full of berries, but was still working on the nuts. "how did you manage all of this , and when did you do it."

"yeah" Iroha got up from the bones of his hare. "I'm curious as well"

"Ryokudo Sagisou, my zanpaktuo as you all probably know it earth based, it controls plant matter and creates it as well, the leaf cyclone that I used to obstruct the belighter that you faced Iroha; it was a special type of palm leaf that I use. Since the spores released by Ryokudo Sagisou were not able to give me enough information, I used that instead."

"Great.." Iroha said sheathing his sword. "Now how do we get to Fiji"

"haha," Sai got up whipping his chin. "yeah man I think you forgot about that"

"*hmph*… please…. Tozase Ryokudo Sagisou" Shoguu's sword disappeared and a tattoo appeared on his right arm. He waved his arms and an arc of bamboo formed in an instant. A bright ball of light formed in the center of the arc, it slowly began to expand until the arc was now a portal.

"Just step into the light"

* * *

**A/N ** so your basic bakudo 4 and 1 spells just the basics nothing that sai couldn't handle, lol speaking of which we kinda made him akin to what would be a fusion of sylar and peter in the "heroes" story on NBC, kinda of a power absorb thing. anyways any Qs just give us a shout and comments reviews cusses lol just let us know.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **chapter 13. so this wasn't my chapter but basically its kinda of another basic info chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13 **- _Pre-emptive Strike_

Sai looked on in awe, suddenly remembering that this is what he saw Shoguu step through back at the motel.

"So this thing will take us to Fiji huh?" Still looking on quizzically at the senkaimon. "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"That's a story for another time" Shoguu said smirking. "Now come, make haste we must"

Iroha looked on, Sai looked back at him and both gave a curt nod of agreement. They both looked forward to Shoguu to lead the way through the gate. Shoguu stepped forward and disappeared into the glow of the senkai gate, closely followed by Iroha, then Sai.

Sai put one foot through the gate and stopped. "I'm forgetting something or someone hmmmm oh I know..." He shunpo'd to a nearby tree and grabbed the furry bundle nestled in the branches. He returned to the gate and said, "You shall be koala san heheh" as he turned and dashed through the gate.

"What took you?" Iroha asked as soon as Sai caught up, "and what is that on your shoulder?"

"Koala san" he said cheerfully

Iroha looked back "you're an idiot"

"Focus on the path..." Shoguu interrupted. The path left in Shoguu's wake was the only light, in the light void tunnel of the senkai, it was a brilliant white, rough and narrow, but stretched far. "We're almost there" he said while pointing ahead "see the circle of light at the end?"

"Well let's go then, hurry this up." Iroha muttered.

"Yosh" they all said in unison as they sped up to the exit.

The trio broke the seamlessness of the light in the gates portal consecutively, to another forest. This one the opposite of the woods of Australia, it was a lush tropical place with plenty of ambient noise.

Shoguu looked at Sai inquisitively, "why do you have a koala on your shoulder?"

"He's my pet he seemed to fancy you, doesn't matter you can feed him and I can seal him in a kyuumon for protection, but on to serious business; where do we go from here..."

"We run recon" Shoguu said in a matter of fact tone, "When I say we though I mean mostly me"

"Ok, well do that, I'll stay here and babysit Sai and see if I can learn any of that kidou from him" Iroha turned on Sai with an unexplainable glint in his eye. "Let's get started Sai..."

Shoguu looked on uncomfortably,

_These two are quite an odd pair..._

"Well I'm off I'll find you guys when I'm done"

Sai sat down with Iroha and began to explain the basics of kidou, while Shoguu disappeared into the forest.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Seretei* **

Mikhail, in full formal Machiavellian uniform was having a walk down the halls of the shinigami academy with Yamamoto.

"So how goes training of our various recruits for you? Promising are they not?" He slurred

"Many of them are, the Goteijuusentai will soon be revived. However, I do not see the need for such frequent 'check ups'" sounding almost incensed "I will maintain my end of the agreement as long as you yours"

"I see, I'm just following orders..." Mikhail rebutted.

They stepped into the training area, "this is the training area for our more gifted students..." Yamamoto went on

"SOUTEN NI ZASE! HYOURINMARU!"

"Toppakou, SATETSU!"

The two small boys roared, swinging blades much too large for them to handle at their sizes. As a large dragon of water and ice seamlessly flowed from the zanpakuto of a small dark skinned boy with white hair and piercing green eyes; Mikhail looked on thinking

_This one will make a fine soldier in our ranks_ _in a while... I'll keep an eye on him_

He watched the other as well, slightly older and bigger, as his sword disintegrated into iron sand Mikhail could feel all the metal bits on his body being tugged towards the growing iron sand cloud.

He smiled and looked to Genryusai and said "I believe I've seen enough for now keep up the good work..."

Yamamoto gave a nod and continued to watch the young ones train, as Mikhail turned on his heels and walked away to report to his own commander.

* * *

***back in Fiji***

Shoguu was perched in a tree looking quite smug that he had tracked Konatsu this far without him realising, he whispered to him self;

"How do I get him out of there without drawing too much attention to myself...?"

Konatsu sat alone in his small, dark quarters thinking about his encounter with Iroha.

_It's been a week, why's this still on my mind and what's keeping Sunollo from giving me my orders I need to move soon..._

He stopped his contemplation when he realised that someone was in his vicinity that shouldn't be. A young foot soldier burst into Konatsu's quarters much to his surprise.

"SIR!, I've been sent to inform you of a breach of the island, orders from General Sunollo are to take no quarter. Sir!

Konatsu pulled on his jacket and picked up his cane, which hid his zanpakuto and turned on the young boy telling him coldly,

"I'm aware of the intrusion, dismissed"

The young soldier left the room, leaving Konatsu who returned to his pensive state.

"I should go" he muttered and walked through the door.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Shoguu Konatsu was on to him...he continued to watch from his perch as Konatsu came strolling out, feinting a leisurely stroll.

"You gonna stay in that tree all day long or you gonna come DOWN...byakurai!"

He roared as a wave of lightning ripped through the tree Shoguu was in sending leaves, branches and splinters flying. Shoguu landed nearby having jumped just before the spell connected.

Having heard the crash, many soldiers soon swarmed on the area.

"What now?" Konatsu asked smugly

Shoguu consolidated him self and shunpo'd away leaving a cloud of spores in his wake making it impossible for the masses behind him to follow.

Iroha sat up covered in ash from another failed kidou attempt, and Sai keeled over in laughter.

"This clearly is not your forte" he spurted out between gasps for air.

Sai's laughing was cut short when Shoguu reappeared.

"We've been detected...get ready they'll come looking soon"

"Yare yare, lessons done for now Iro-han, come koala kun let's put you behind a nice kyuumon, Oi Shoguu kun generate lunch for koala kun here"

Iroha shook his head in disapproval, "how can you be so lax at a time like this?"

"Enough of this let's go..." Shoguu commanded...

With that they all took refuge in a tree top and waited for the impending strike.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **well hi guys. thx for being so loyal to us newbies, we are closing in on the first quarter of our hundred chapter journey, and we really want to bring in some chars that we all love. you know the originals, those renjis and grimmjows that we cant get enough of lol. but until then the plot thickens and but kicking ensues lol....

enjoy guys and thx again

* * *

**Natural precautions **chapter 14

It was cold. The cool Fijian sea breezes swept across the forest at night, and perched in the canopy of the citrus tress Iroha was feeling the chill.

"God!!" he exclaimed without a care about stealth. "It's been at least 30 minutes and the wind is stupid cold mates."

"Quiet, don't make any unnecessary movements or sounds" Shoguu was glaring at a watering hole. "They are about six Soldiers in the area of that pool, about two of them are of concern, my byuuwa is under intense electrical interference so that's all I can pick up for now."

"Byuuwa?" Sai said, now far more serious and attentive than before. "I assume your talking about your observer spores."

"That's correct, it's the same interference that I got when I first encountered that man you fought Iroha" Shoguu said while resting his hand on Ryokudo Sagisou.

"His name was Konatsu." Iroha said while instinctively mimicking Shoguu's movements. "He was a belighter, seemed like a footman to me"

"Either way, I think they're tired of waiting us out, clearly the stealth advantage is a thing of the past" Sai was now staring along with Shoguu at the watering hole.

Hmph

Hmph

* * *

"General Nneka, they are aware of our location" Konatsu was collected and spoke with an unnerving clam.

"No doubt my friend, I suppose the show can't be delayed any further."

General Nneka Sunollo was a tall and lithe, dark skinned man. Without a doubt the most colourful of the Machiavelli, he daringly deviated from the tradition uniform and wore a loosely fitted yukata embedded with jade stones, akin to those on Sai's scabbard. His hair was short and dark, rolled tightly in to curly knots that tucked close to his head, his face was angular but it did not detract from his permanent smile which gave his face the most feline of looks.

In stark contrast was his belighter, Konatsu. Konatsu was shorter than his general but a fair size man in comparison to all others, his muscular frame barely fitted into his blue uniform and he carried a scowl that rivaled Iroha's.

Sunollo and Konatsu began walking towards the orange trees that the trio perched on.

"Gentlemen" Sunollo Rang out in the most polite fashion conceivable. "Where I hail from, it's rude not to great your guest with open arms no matter how intrusive and obnoxiously dressed they may be."

Sai quickly looked over his recently bought, baggy black jeans and black jacket. "I know he can't mean me. Iroha, I told you your shirt was too tight"

Iroha snarled at Sai and looked on at Sunollo who continued his introduction.

"My name is Nneka Sunollo. I am a general of the Machiavelli, but of course, you three knew that."

Sunollo stopped a good 20 feet away from the tree.

"konatsu"

"hai!"

Konatsu drew his katana and placed the blade to his thigh.

"Aoko. Chouseki no ake!" Konatsu slash his thing diagonally and blood from his leg melded with the blade making it a deep crimson colour.

"MOVE!!!"

Iroha shouted from the tree, Shoguu and Sai insantly shunpo'd out only seconds before a blood red geyser enveloped the tree they were in.

"what the hell" Iroha looked on as the red water disappeared, the once lush orange tree was dead.. at least. It's lifeless limbs were falling off, a putrid smell of age old cabbage came from it. The tree was devoid of leaves the bark was a decaying dark colour and even the soil and grass around the tree was now desiccated.

"Good" Sunollo spoke as if this was as regular as brushing teeth. Now that we are all in the open I think it's time we began this marvelous show. Although.." Sunollo crouched deviantly and his smile was whipped clean of his face. "Don't expect me to make the same mistake Edd did….."

He vanished

...

Sparks flew next to Shoguu as Sai managed to pull his sword in front his face. The force of Sunollo's weight on Sai sent him rocketing back into the woods.

"Sai!!" shoguu drew for his katana but was greeted by Sunollo face inches away from his

"Now… If you boys don't shape up this wont last long at all"

***Umphh* **Shoguu was sent flying in Sai's direction by a devastating round house kick.

"SHOU…." Iroha began

"konatsu" Sunollo shouted to his subordinate, in the middle of Iroha's release command, then vanished after the Shoguu and Sai.

"Hai." A red tide appeared from no where and gushed towards Iroha.

"The hell." Iroha shunpo'd skyward still not in his shikai. He settled back on the ground after the tide vanished.

"*sigh*,you know I really can't deal with another water base sword, I mean, Edd was a general and we took care of him, what hope do you possible have?" Iroha readied himself in his stance, feeling more confident about his swordplay than before.

"True, Edd was a brilliant sui tatsujin, he taught me a lot In my training days. You see, Edd had a problem, one which Nneka-sama and I do not. He underestimates his opponents, he's far to confident in his abilities, and believes that the strength of waves are in their power"

"ohhh what a fool that bloke was" Iroha said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually he was, the strength of water is in its versatility and all that lies within it. Chouseki no ake, the Red tide, is a prime example of the mysteries of the deep."

Konatsu pointed behind Iroha, Iroha looked behind him to see a massive wave.

"shit"

* * *

"Shoguu, are you alright" Sai called out to him without looking, instead scanning the area where they had landed.

The starless moonless sky made visibility poor at best, they were in a clearing only two or three tress could be seen in the area. The clearing was taken up mostly by a large lake.

"Am fine *cough* he's around here somewhere"

"Right you are my friend" the tall figure of Sunollo appeared out of the darkness, walking casually in his yukata. "hmm didn't you see that coming… Shoguu? Is it?" he stopped a fair distance away from the two men. He held out a hand almost to catch an invisible dandelion.

"I could have swore that these spores of yours tell you everything, emotion, action, health." His eyes narrowed dubiously. "power"

Shoguu's eyes flew open in shock

"Sai, it's him, he's the one responsible for the electrical interference"

"What!!" Sai finally left his lock on Sunollo to gape at Shoguu. "what are you trying to say that he kn…"

"Yes, somehow he knew about the existence of the spores, and.." shoguu shook his head and close his eyes in shame and disbelief.

"I can't believe it but. But somehow, somehow he altered them he gave me false intel about their reaitsu levels'

"how is that possible" Sai retorted. "those tings are invisible, tiny and they are spores, they must be millions of them'

"I know it should be impossible I ju.."

"Allow me to interject my friends" Sunollo finnaly spoke out from his aloof position and drew his sheathed katana.

* * *

***Wooosh***

Iroha's flaming wings took him sharp to his left, narrowly dodging another torrent from Konatsu. Since he went into shikai he's been dogging wave after wave

"_Damn, that red water destroys anything it touches_" He thought to himself while climbing skyward to doge another torrent.

"_and he can summon it from anywhere and almost any amount. He still has a sword, so he must still be capable of zanjutsu, hmm but I doubt he can withstand Ryuu no Haien. _

**Me and you both kid** the dragon remarked slyly.

**Iroha be careful, he's holding back, its almost as though he is teasing you.** As always Ryuu no haien's chimera was just enough to make Iroha a little more scared than he should.

_Yeah I figured that much, then we just have to wake him up a bit._

Iroha went into a steep dive heading straight for konatsu, Konatsu brought a wave of water in front of him.

"hmph" Iroha smiled to himself. "PREDICTABLE!!!!…. Sekka no ootori!!!"

From behind the red waves Koatsu saw a brilliant golden light illuminate the night sky. He turned with a devilish smile on his face to face directly behind him. He brought his katana up and slashed his left wrist.

An explosion of light appeared behind Konatsu's water shield and in front of konatsu since he had turned. The glowing ball of fire appeared in a blink of an eye.

"To slow!!!" Iroha belted out while unaware of Konatu's last minute movements. he swung his Kukri out of the ball of fire cutting the sphere in half and revealing him in it.

"Asai Aoko" Konatsu said almost inaudibly. Iroha's sword connected with Konatsu's neck, and went straight through, as if he was slicing water. Konatsu flipped back, retreating a good distance and smiled at Iroha

"what did you think it would be easy?"

* * *

**A/N ** so some quickies Asai Aoko one of his attacks means shallow bloom and Konatsu release command means bloom, red tide. but i guess some of you guys new that already. if any of you guess happen to be a bit more verse at jap than we are dont be shy to correct us, lol but the next chapter is gonna be pretty jap intense lol, just some forewarning.


	15. Chapter 15

eloo ppls, so sorry it took soooo long but you know christmas and all, still waiting on those reviews guys, and thx ll you faithful readers. having trouble uploading past 16 of this docs if any knows can you plz share with me. thx

well this chapter is reallllllllllllllly jap intensive so you might wanna revert back to your kidou guides, SS wrote this so i cant really help you out with most of the translations, but they can all be found in manga.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Bankai**

Sunollo drew his sword, and held it in front of him, tilting his head back and smiling broadly;

"enough talk, talk is for those who are worthy of it, now come at me if you are worthy"

Sai and Shoguu, braced them selves and looked across at each other from the corner of their eyes. Almost telepathically they formulated a battle formation. Shoguu charged Sunollo and engaged him in close quarters combat;

"Hold him for as long as you can buddy, ill be ready soon…bakudo no nii juu roku…kyokko"

With that Sai disappeared from sight,

"it would appear you two have a plan" said Sunollo almost lazily while parrying Shoguu's thrust at his heart.

* * *

Iroha looked on at Konatsu, trying to gauge his next move; when it hit him what to do. He decided to test his theory and charged once more at his opponent.

He came from below, swiping upwards, the sword passing right through had Konatsu been solid he would be cleaved in two. Konatsu, took the bait, attacking Iroha's opening.

***CLASH***

Iroha got his sword down in time to block Konatsu's slash at his torso.

"I was right...you have to reconsolidate yourself to attack" he declared while retreating to a safer position

"Hmph," konatsu snorted without a care.

"Aka shigure!",

Konatsu grunted while pointing his blade skyward bringing it down filling the air with red countless drops of water.

"Now die!" He screamed as the drops pelted towards Iroha....

"Sekka no ootori..." Iroha disappeared in a flash of fire just before the shower of poisonous red water soaked the area, killing all life therein.

"You can't get away" Konatsu declared while drawing a circle in the ground. From this circle a whirlpool of water shot skyward and from it his Aka shigure sprang a again from.

Iroha engulfed him self in his wings and set up a wall of flame.

"This should hold up for a while, need a plan..."

***meanwhile** **in the clearing***

Sai opened his eyes after what seemed a long time.

"I'm ready I have enough reiatsu and focus now, I hope this works, please don't be dead Shoguu, _Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption. _Ryubi no jomon..."

Sparks flew from Sunollo and Shoguu's blades as they crossed paths, the two traded blows each time they closed space with each other.

"What the hell is Sai doing?" He wispered to him self after pushing Sunollo off of him. "What the hell is that...." He looked on at a series of bars descend from the heavens which came together to form a a shield shape_._

Sunollo looked back realising something was happening,

"Oh ho so that's what he was planning, such measures to seal me...I am flattered indeed, but my friend this will not work." He said preparing his next move.

"Koko no jomon..."

A large water wheel appeared to the left of the two combatants. Shoguu shunpo'd beneath Sunollo, while he was distracted by the wheel formation. He gave Sunollo an uppercut followed by a left hook after he was lifted off his feet sending him flying towards the wheel.

"Can't keep this up much longer I'm almost on empty hurry up Sai..." Shoguu said breathlessly.

Sunollo rose, " those were fabulous blows, I believe you can do better though, and you seem to be runnin low so allow me to put you out of your misery, torimawasu...koujaku rai."

Shoguu looked on breathlessly as Sunollo threw his sword in the air and watched it divide in mid air to form two golden chakrams; as they did as deafening crash of thunder nearly knocked Shoguu flat. Sunollo jumped in the air and grabbed the chakrams out of mid air, landing a flourished them.

"Kikai no jomon"

A turtle shell shaped shield appeared to the right,

"Now Mr Yama though we would've loved to have you in our ranks, I must kill you before I am sealed in this." He said while his killer instinct soared

He charged at Shoguu disappearing with shunpo.

* * *

Iroha finally figured out a plan while being pelted with poison at all sides now 3 more whirlpools firing off Aka shigure had been summoned.

He settled him self and teleported one more time, knowing he was at his limit. He appeared directly in front of Konatsu who, nearly fell in shock, and liquefied his body once more in defense ceasing the onslaught of aka shigure.

"Won't work got this idea from your whirlpools I don't have a name for it yet, but here I go"

He took flight, "THIS WILL NOT WORK" konatsu shrieked as he summoned a whirlpool about him self,

"I expected you would do that..." Iroha muttered as he flew circles about Konatsu's whirlpool he shot a pillar of flame into the ground and brought it up as a cyclone of fire with his rotation.

Konatsu's water soon began to boil and evaporate leaving him exposed and Iroha dived for the kill when Konatsu disappeared and reappeared behind him. Konatsu drove his sword straight into Irohas back as the two fell to earth.

"HA this is over" he declared and twisted his blade in Iroha's now limp body as the flames of his shikai died.

*****

Sai opened his eyes once more, this time in shock...

"SHOGUU!!!" Sai screamed as he looked on at what had happened. Shoguu's body hung limply over Sunollos arm, being run through with one of Sunollos chakram.

"Will you come out now Mr Haku...your friend is dead..."

"....KAI!" The previously used bakudo broke and Sai revealed him self, " HADOU NO HACHI JUU HACHI....**Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**!!" He screamed eyes glazed over in blind rage.

"Oh dear..." Sunollo exclaimed jumping out of the way of the spell. Landing nearby Sai locked on to him and screamed " Bakudo no kyuu juu kyuu...kin..." Sunollo was not expecting it, and was immediately bound by iron bars and spirit fabric...

"You will DIE here Sunollo...Shokyoku: Shiryu" another layer of fabric appeared and began to squeeze Sunollo tightly, his chakrams clearly visible as bulges in the cloth.

"Nikyoku: Hyakurensan..." Sai's intent was clear from the tone in his voice. Sunollo's voice rang out as several bolts stabbed deep into his body...

"You will not get the chance to use the final song...BANKAI!...ooki keizen rai koujaku!"

The spirit fabric tore, Sai's eyes narrowed as an enormous golden sparrow with red feathers circling its eyes, emerged and freed Sunollo from the bakudo.

"...this is done...now fall before me...rai koujaku...kill him..." Sunollo seethed rising to his feet

"...okiro no kouseki tenkuhaja...tenmakufuku..." Thousands of chains burst from the ground entangling the bird as it dived at Sai.

"Fool." Sunollo declared "koujaku! Raiton!"

The sparrow released several thousand volts down the chains which led back to Sai...stopping his heart before he collapsed, while Sunollo laughed with mirth at his victory, Konatsu appeared at his feet prostrate....


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **so new year new character, its been a long time coming but Meimyaku has arrived, SS me is writing this so its not to jap intensive don't worry end notes will give you the translation

enjoy guys and R&R please

* * *

**Chapter 16 -**sunset is only the beginning

Konatsu arrive at Sunollo's side grinning smugly at the scene before him. Sai laid lifelessly in the mud his clothes burnt and darken, his zanpaktuo was back in katana form and lay inches away from his finger tips. Shoguu was dead. There was no doubt in his state, stab wounds decorated his upper torso and a deep gash to his waist almost split his body in half. His corpse lay still amongst blue tinted moths in a patch of grass a couple meters away from Sai.

"Konatsu" Sunollo began with a grin on his face. "I trust this means you have defeated that boy?"

"hai, Nneka-sama" Konatsu said while bowing his head somberly. "His body is deep in the woods he was hemorrhaging madly, last i saw him."

Sunollo looked around curiously for a moment, scanning the shadows of the woods, just pass the clearing.

"hmph.. lovely," he smiled radiantly suddenly changing his cautious mood and sheathing his sword. "we should head back to base, it is beautiful here, but our position has been compromised." He turned and walked towards the woods with Konatsu in tow. "Not to mention we, _must _see the look on Michail's face when we report in at head quarters"

They both disappeared into the woods and left Sai and Shoguu's body in the cold amongst the Fijian night life.

* * *

The pacific heat was merciless, beating down on both Shoguu and Sai. A slow churning beat joined in with the chorus of the birds in the forest.

Slow at first, very slow only a beat every 5 seconds, but then faster, pumping life into collapsed arteries, giving Sai just enough energy to open a single eye.. barely squinting in the heat. He saw a man kneeling over shoguu's body. He was hardly able to make anything about him, the only thing those precious seconds allowed him to decipher was that it was a male. Sai's pupil rolled up and he fell back into a comatose state, at this point he couldn't possible do a thing to save Shoguu or himself, even if Shoguu was alive.

"SAI!!!......SAI!!!!!"

"he's alive just fatigued, give him time"

"Am sorry, that's not possible. We have a friend in the woods, we left him there more than 12 hours ago, we must check on him."

"hmm, I understand, please, allow me." The tall Japanese man walked towards Sai's body, Shoguu shuffled out of the way and looked on with intense curiosity, and humility.

"_This man" _Shoguu thought to himself. "_his power is far beyond my understanding, with those abilities the Machiavelli must be after him." _

Shoguu opened his palms in front of him and stared at them. "_i was dead.... my body" _ He thumbed his chest and rubbed his hands over his torso. "_I KNOW I know my body was cut up beyond reapir. Who is this man?" _Shoguu's thoughts were interrupted by the man's actions.

The man in front of him was tall, about the same height as Iroha. His frame was typical, well built but not bulky he wore a trench coat, black with red tribal patterns neatly decorating the collar and cuffs. His jeans were black as well with similar tribal's around the waist. Shoguu wondered how he managed to survive in this heat.

"Takitsukeru"

The man put his hand on the hilt on his sword in his coat. Shoguu should have been inclined to move, but trusted him and instead watch carefully.

"moukinrui no ketsueki." 2 red butterfly blades came out of his scabbard, one in each hand, the man wielded them at his sides in an unthreatening manor.

"Shoguu" the older man called out over his shoulder and Shoguu tilted his head in his direction.

"It's going to get a bit hotter, but only briefly, brace yourself"

Shoguu nodded and watched as one of the man's katana 's vanished into thin air and the other glowed a brilliant crimson. As promised, waves of heat blasted from the man's body, hitting Shoguu direct in his face. Sai's body in the now dried out mud was littered with thousands of minuscule embers, dancing on his body before disappearing into him. With each vanishing act Shoguu felt Sai's reaitsu grow stronger, until it was back to its usual cool blue texture. The heat from the man dissipated and he stumbled ever so slightly before regain him self and returning his now reformed katana in to his scabbard.

Sai shot a curious look at the scene before him, the strange man and Shoguu looking on at him like a performer who just finished an incredible act.

"Shoguu, what's going on here, more importantly" Sai said while getting to his feet and rubbing his head. "How and why are you alive?"

"Well thanks for your well wishes Sai-san." Shoguu strolled pass the man and patted Sai on his shoulder. "but I think this man here can better explain to you, and I what's happening."

The man searched both Shoguu and Sai's eyes slowly before lazily putting his hands in his pocket and turning around to back them.

"My name is Jikuu Meimyaku and I believe your friend is still hurt in the woods some where"

Shoguu and Sai exchanged looks

"Iroha!!"

"Iroha!!"

They called out in unison.

"Yeah, him, I can explain on the way there, follow me." Meimyaku took off in shunpo, Shoguu was close on his heals following his steps as trees and wood blurred and melded together in ribbons of speed. Sai was with them although a bit behind, due to his recently healed injuries. He felt the bile in his stomach heaving and churning, the smell of citrus trees and grass adding to his nausea. Each step in shunpo was a splash in the face with cold water, waking him up to the world around him.

"Is your friend going to be alright" Meimyaku asked while looking back to Shoguu.

"He's stronger than he looks right now, I suppose he just needs to recover."

"Wow, talk like am not right next to you guys, go ahead don't mind me" Sai retorted after creeping up next to the two men in shunpo.

"Well now that you're here" Meimyaku began. "As I said my name is Jikuu Meimyaku, I'm a wonderer like you both. I've also been tracking the Machiavelli's actions." He looked back to meet the men's eyes. "I, like you believe they should be watched, and am dedicated to stopping them."

Sai spoke up at first now, recovering and almost back to himself. "That's great man, more for the cause, but you seemed to be at the right place at the right time just now." Sai's voice loss it's juvenile flair and continued. "and I'm not one to follow coincidence."

"Your right" Meimyaku began to climb to the canopy in shunpo, adding streaks of sky blue and white to the dancing ribbons of speed. "It was not a coincidence, I saw you both in your battle. You were up against a general, even if I joined I doubt we would have been able to take him, and" Meimyaku glanced back devilishly, "there would have been no hope of reviving you."

"A general?" Shoguu responded quizzically. Ignoring Sai's snort to Meimyaku's final comment "I'm not so familiar with their ranking system"

"General's are equivalent to Captains in Soul Society, high ranking officials that have unimaginable reaitsu levels. This group is very organized and they seem to be taking orders from a single source. That said the fact they know you both means that they have some interest in you."

"We encountered two other members before." Sai started as the heat atop the canopy blasted him in shunpo "one of them was rather talkative, he died as result, but before he did he told us that they were interested in recruiting us for their organization."

In front Meimyaku hummed thoughtfully.

"Either way" Sai continued. "I'm interested in your abilities, both of us should be dead, and yet here we are."

"Yes of course, my zanpaktuo moukinrui no ketsueki the "blood raptor". One of its abilities, the ability of the phoenix is to revive and to heal, form almost any state. It cost me greatly however, I must burn away a part of my reaitsu and I can't regain it, until after the battle and I undergo intense mediation.

"Revival?!" Shoguu exclaimed, "that's an impressive ability" "but clearly that can't be your only power you must have some form of offense"

"Yes, and hopefully you both would never see it"

"riiiiiiiight!?!?!?!" Sai interjected. "well increase in heat and that pulsing reaitsu, Iroha should be around here somewhere. Let's zip it and concentrate on finding him shall we.

"agreed"

"He's close" Shoguu snipped in.

They fell back into the trees zooming in on the source of pulsating heat.

* * *

**A/N **right well as you guys probably figured it his sword is called blood raptor and the release command translates to kindle. thats the word for word translation but it actually refers to rebirth or giving life or energy too. lol yeah we kinda take our jap seriously, its such an amazing language.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ** i have no idea why SB called this lust but i like it all the same, enjoy guys and sorry for the late post

* * *

Chapter 17 – Lust

"His bleeding stopped" as Sai peered shakily over Iroha's body face down in the now hard dirt, "guess that's a benefit of having such a fiery temperament, it sealed his wound." now sitting crossing his legs and looking across to Shoguu for acknowledgement.

"So it would seem, well it would appear he'll be fine with a little rest Meimyaku san" Shoguu now looking a little more relaxed, he fell back wards a landed in the dirt, sending up a dust cloud.

" lets rest a little while, gotta find a clearing tho, we're two open…" Shoguu began before being cut short by Sai,

"KOALA- KUN!!!, say Shoguu san, we need to find Koala kun…" he chirped staring at Shoguu with one eye closed…"I'm in no shape to do it, you should be able to find the kyumonn I sealed him in, hehe"

Meimyaku looked down at Sai in amazement.

"its sort of dark we should get to cover as Shoguu said and set up camp." He said as he walked over to Iroha picking up his limp body from the mud and draping it over his shoulder.

* * *

A tall lean oddly dressed figure made a path through the grass of the French calais, a gentle wind blew ruffling Nneka Sunollo's yukata.

"Such a beautiful day, a pity it'll be spoiled by this meeting, wouldn't you agree Konatsu?"

A stouter man, who stood out as much as the first standing in the middle of a field in a lavish suit and walking stick replied;

"Hai Nneka sama, however it would appear we have company sir."

"So it would seem.." Nneka replied pulling a fan from his sleeve, unfurling it in the most dramatic manner possible and gently fanning his face while hiding his mouth and nose.

"Now now Lunat don't be rude…" Sunollo called out to the open plain

In a swirl of grass and with the soft ruffle of silk in the wind two figures materialised in front of Sunollo and Konatsu. A man and a woman, the man short, lean and baby faced with a long curly hair, adored in a black silk kurta covered in gold chikan embroidery. He had his own touch to his garb, he wore a Japanese obi sash around his waist, tucked in the folds of the obi was a long scimitar. He spoke in a deep voice while brushing his hair aside;

"So in formal, how unlike you…Sunollo Shireikan, you didn't even address my sister, Nisreen."

Lunat Nisreen was the begleiter to her older brother; she stood about the same height as her brother. A beautiful face, long waist length hair and a Chinese hanfu decorated with as many jade stones as Sunollo's yutaka, she bore a zanpakuto in the shape of a Chinese jian. She eyed Konatsu with disdain, who was boring holes into her with his gaze

"my apologies the events of the past few hours have worn me out" Sunollo replied with a low bow. " If we may proceed to Foret d'Eperlecques, before we are scolded by Tsukazu Shireikan for being late I must be debriefed after all."

The four machiavelli continued to stroll towards their rendezvous point hidden behind the tree line in the distance as the sun began to sink lower on the horizon.

"Nneka-sama I wonder why the two of them are dressed the way they are, normally we are the only ones to go to meeting out of uniform" Konatsu whispered to his commanding officer.

Sunollo gazed over to his equal in rank,

"Never mind that Konatsu it's none of our concern" Sunollo whispered in return

As the four seemingly overdressed individual walked into the main bunk of the fort two voices barked at them in unison,

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? You're late…"

Lunat replied " Our apologies Tsukazu hime, Takada go to hell, may we begin now"

The eight generals and nine begleiters took position in the circle around the chamber, while Tsukazu, the female commander spoke.

"Now our sources have informed me that the base at Fiji was infiltrated by our former targets who are now pretty much dead or I would like to think that at least. Sunollo Nneka you will now be debriefed on that situation.

* * *

As the meeting got underway, another meeting of sorts was going on in seireitei, in the quarters of roku ban tai taicho Kuchiki Rukia. It was after hours, technically and off the books and Hinamori had casual conversation with Rukia foregoing the formalities of captain and vice captain while having tea, when Hinamori chose to unburden her mind to the one person she thought she could trust given events of the past

"Rukia san…I'm bothered by the goings on in the real world and the response or the lack there of from Genryusai dono…I didn't know who else to come to…" she said looking down at her half empty cup, her brow beginning to furrow with concentration.

Rukia looked on concernedly, "Go on…whats on your mind?" now taking on an almost Byakuya like air of indifference.

"well im sure as you are aware there have been some disturbances in the reshi of earth recently some very powerful people are on the move there and So taicho has not responded to it, he's left these possible threats go unchecked for a while now, I've been to the research bureau and they have records of these reiatsus for a long time now"

Hinamori stopped to sip her tea, Rukia looked on deep in thought,

"I'll look into it, as clandestine as possible of course, I might be able to get more info on the whole situation than you given my position as Captain as nobility."

* * *

**A/N** so a new general and his belighter was introduced today. it may be hard to keep track so i may post some info on the generals in a chappy.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 **darker than black **

"Ohayo Kuchiki Taicho"

Kuchiki Rukia walked along the corridors of the 13th division halls, on her way to the Maggots nest once more. Her subordinates bowed and greeted her as she passed, but this morning she passed them without a glance.

Her meeting with Hinamori the previous night left her scraping for pieces, desperately trying to tie facts in her mind that may lead her back to her lost comrades.

"So-taicho; why, why would he be keeping information from his fukitaicho? and what could be so important that it would involve so many power houses in the real world?"

She rounded the corner and was now on the streets.

"if anyone should know something about this I know he does" She frowned and took off in shunpo to the Maggots nest.

* * *

**Foret d'Eperlecques –France**

"Takada" General Tsukazu commanded, "lets hear your intel on the situation"

Rosuu Takada was a muscular light brown skin man his features where rough and he carried an angry scowl about him. He wore the traditional blue Machiavelli uniform and had Japanese writing tattooed in his neck.

" The rats are alive Sunollo," Takada stood up and walked into the circle without looking at him. " your flower show didn't do shit, and all of them are alive. My scouts in that area reported in last night before the meeting began; although you managed to kill one of them the other hung on, and your belieghter failed as well."

He turn now to face General Tsukazu and mustered up some small fraction of humility when he spoke. " But it wasn't all due to Sunollo incompetence General. Scouts indicate that another person was in the area and after the pansy here left." And Sunollo grit his teeth and clenched his fist at that remark, getting more and more annoyed at the briefing as it progressed. " this person in the shadows restored the targets and now they are on the move again."

"IMPOSSIBLE" Sunollo barked out. "those bastards where barbequed when I left them there is no way they could have survived or be restored"

"But they were, my friend" the deep husky voice of another general, Hokkyo Koguma, spoke out to join the banter. "apperntly you underestimated this bunch just as our lost friend did." Koguma walked out of the shadows into the center to join Takada, " why have two of our generals failed to kill these men, and With the upmost respect Tsukazu hime, is there something more we should no about these targets?"

Koguma knelt down before the general he was easily the most recognizable of all the Machiavelli, he was one of the more muscular members and had long silver white hair that was frizzled and untidy. His eyes were cold and bore in to the floor with his bright blue orbs.

"I am not hiding a thing Koguma, however I am gravely disappointed that two of my generals came up empty handed." Tsukazu got up from here chair, which more resembled a throne. " the fact that these rats managed to better you Sunollo, does rekindle my interest in recruiting these men, and I think a different approach is needed." She peered down at the kneeling figure before her. "Koguma I am assigning you to this mission, I want them alive."

Koguma stood up and bowed somberly, "I wont fail you Tsukazu hime."

* * *

**Maggots nest –Soul Society**

"Ah snowbear your back, come to pay me another visit?" Grimmjow yawned and stretched in his cell in the most feline manor. "I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me again."

"I have some more questions for you Grimmjow." Rukia shut the cell door and raised the barrier again behind her. "and it's not about Ichigo"

"oh, this is change, what's on your mind snowbear"

She gritted at the name which she bared with for months now. "There has been several powerful reaitsu burst in the real world, my intel, tells me that they originate from over 5 different sources…"

"hmm…" he interrupted playfully "I wonder who this intel could be"

"That doesn't concern you, now, these souls in the real world, they apparently," And Rukia shook her head mentally for actually telling this to Grimmjow. "they apparently have ties with the captain commander," Rukia walked closer to Grimmjow and continued. "the captain commander as well is keeping this information classified, even from his lieutenant…"

"And you wanna know if I got any idea what's happening……….hmmmmmm." Grimmjow paused and looked away. "Sorry snowbear not a clue."

Rukia quirked an angry brow well aware of Grimmjow's usual run around. Since the war ended and they found him tattered and broken in Los Noches Rukia has been visiting him. Trying to squeeze information about her brother from him. "We both know that's a lie," This time she smiled. "but thank you so much for letting me know that your informed." Grimmjow bared his teeth playfully "I'll be back sooner than you think… Grimmjow"

* * *

**Fiji**

*clash* "Wow, that back hand has grown in to something" Sai dodged another sword swipe from Iroha after just blocking the first.

"During my fight I found a lot of what you both taught me to be very useful"

"**Of course they get the credit"** The dragon hissed, but Iroha ignored him and carried on.

"MY speed may not be the best…"

***CLASH*** another high parry from Sai sent Iroha back a couple feet. "but if I apply this zanjutsu just enough am sure I can take that asshole next time"

"well, we all failed at what we set out to do, Shoguu and I almost died, well he actually did" Sai peered over his shoulder into the distance at Shoguu and Meimyaku talking under a palm tree. The four of them had found a open clearing in the Forest to rest and regain themselves. True to form Iroha, was up for another lesson and some training.

"but never mind that, concentrate on what's in front of you… hadou no yon…" Sai pointed out a single finger and spirals of white and blue energy formed ominously around it.

"shit" Iroha blurted out before gripping his katana with both hands "SHOUKYAKU... Ryu no Haien"

Iroh's sword transformed into the familiar golden kukri and flaming wings encircled him in a protective ball, bracing for impact"

".....Byakurai"

Sai said smugly as a massive white beam shot out from his fingers knocking Iroha in his shield back several meters and trying to force its way in.

"That was unnecessary" Meimyaku said without without looking down and Shoguu sitting beside him

"that would be their prerogative, everything must be done in flash" Shoguu said while standing with smile on his face.

"well, It's certainly not mine, I'll leave and head to the East from here, There is someone I need to see,"

"that's a shame really we could use a man like you on our team" They talked to each other while watching the ensuing battle like fireworks. "I suspect if your healing abilities are that impressive your offense must be as well" He turned to face Meimyaku "but for that same reason am sure you can handle yourself"

"hmph.." Meimyaku allowed a chuckle "where would you three go from here"

***clash***

Iroha was knocked back again by Sai's downward thrust "you gotta recover faster than that"

Iroha shunp'd above Sai and threw his sword downward, Sai dodged right

"gotcha" Just as Sai dodged Iroha landed next you him with a round house sending Sai flying towards the trees. A quick back tuck and Iroha's sword was back in hand, he shunpo'd towards Sai's moving body, while in mid flip.

"We're heading to Western Europe" Shoguu said unaffected by the sparring in front of him. "or at least in that general direction, Sunollo wasn't able to fry all of the spores that were attached to him and before he did, they lead in that direction, the wind dispersed them above Eastern Europe but am sure that is where they were headed."

"hmph, you would make one hell of a stalker" Meimyaku said while turning to walk away, "I'll try to keep in touch with you three, but am sure that at least our paths will cross again."

"I hope I'm not dying again." But he was gone.

"ok *pant*…. Ok… am do..*pant* I'am done" Iroha flumped down and closed his eyes, "that was great"

"Sai pulled up his katana from the ground where it was stuck and sat next to him.

"your really something you know that, your training is sky rocketing, much more than I expected." Sai turned to look at Shoguu walking towards them.

"where did the other guy go?"

"he had other business, it's back to the three of us for now"

"shame" Iroha remarked "Powerhouse like him would have been useful"

"I agree" Sai chirped in but hey at least we have koala-san" and a furry grey koala hustled into his lap from seemingly no where, clawing at his jacket.

"The sun is going down we should get an early rest we're heading across Asia tomorrow"

"way to drop a bomb Shoguu," Sai remarked "why so far, am sure you've detected other possibilities closer by"

"yes I have but this one is massive is must be a grouping of a lot of them, even if we miss the meeting the area may still hold some clues"

"I'm gamed Europe it is, wake me in the morning" and Iroha walked off to find a good place to sleep.

"how do we get there, shunpo would take us at least a week" Sai said while preparing to lie down.

"I have a couple markers in Romania, we could get there instantly, but that is tomorrows problem"

"hai agreed, until then"

* * *

**A/N** sooo, Koguma, is an alaskan born general, you'll learn more about him later and tsukazu is the leader of the group.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : now i know its been a long break, but hopefully this chappy makes up for it. SB has included some kidou in this (his) chapter that i have no idea what its about. They seem to translate to a concealment spell and an offensive one. either way, it seems pretty str8 forward. enjoy guys, and we are still waiting on those reviews. lol

* * *

Chapter 19: **Into the light**

* * *

The sound of wood sliding resonated in the forest; the quiet Fijian morning, revealed a glowing white door, from a distance the silhouettes of four figures cast long shadows in the clearing which was clearly used as a camp site. The sun was still too low in the sky to be seen, but the first glimpses of its life giving rays were visible

" Well Meimyaku looks like this is where we part ways for now, where will you be headed?" Shoguu wondered, while now scratching the head of Sai's pet koala, which was perched on his shoulder fast asleep.

"I think ill go east, probably back home. Have fun in Romania if that's where you guys are headed, till we meet again" he replied before disappearing leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake.

"Now if you guys don't mind can we get a move on" Iroha said impatiently " there are bad people to be chopped and burned to cinders", with a most sinister look on his face.

"mmmhmmm… hmmm…..hnnnnnnnn bloo" Sai muttered, who was barely more conscious than his pet "wha. what time is it…" he said pulling a foreign object out of his hair.

_I swear I am the only adult here sometimes *sigh*_

Shoguu looked at the two exasperatedly, "lets just go through the gate shall we"

"meh" mumbled a still groggy Sai

Iroha simply shrugged in agreement, "I've been ready for the longest while"

"….."

Shoguu stepped through the gate of the senkaimon followed closely by Iroha, and quite nonchalantly by Sai.

While in the senkaimon Sai perked up to a functional level,

"ya, I'm up now, wouldn't want to fall off this thing…how's it going peoples, aww koala kun is still sleeping, where we headed by the way and I'm in need of feeding hehehe"

"shut up you talk to much…" Iroha barked "just keep up with us"

They burst through the end of the senkai gate opened in Bucharest and the trio reappeared just out side the Creţulescu palace."intresting place still dark, no one answered me though what time is it?..."

"No one cares…" Iroha barked once more " you, Shoguu wheres the action at I want to test my new skills on a real opponent i can kill, not that i have a problem with killing either of you just you both have a use to me at the moment…."

{blink, blink} …

"i'm joking haha"

**No you aren't…who are you trying to fool**

… _Just be quiet…_

_"_Gentlemen we are in Romania this is where my spores have led me"

Sai looked around in a very tourist like manner gazing upon the ancient palace walls.

"This place looks like its gonna be fairly dull iro han" Sai said "No strong spirit force here, you sure we in the right place Sho...

............

BAKUDO NO HACHI JUU ICHI!!! ...DANKU!!!!!"

An opaue wall materialised before Sai sheilding him from a lilac ball of flame illuminated the darkness, which seemed to come from no where.

"Looks like I was wrong heheh..." Sai chuckled as his friends got into stance and scanned the area.

"I believe you are looking for me" a dense reiatsu filled the air following the disembodied voice which had an almost ethereal quality

"tenteikura...and haien...you are good... Oi...Shoguu, Iroha you should be on your guard get ready to shunpo in a moments notice i can't guarantee your safety" Sai said now sounding serious.

At once from four sides, four tornadoes converged on Sai's location. Invisible in the dark but their reshi stood out like fog lamps to Sai. He shunpo'd out of the way just in time clutching koala kun tightly.

"you almost hurt Koala kun...and that Tenran wasnt half bad either... Shoguu take Koala kun to saftey I'm taking this one, sorry Iroha"

Sai threw his pet to Shoguu and in the same breath got to one knee and drew a series of symbols in the dirt.

"_Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain…bakudo no go juu hachi…_kakushitsuijaku

…got you." Sai's fist binding hit and he wasted no time in forming the second

"…bakudo no roku juu nii hyapporankan…"

A silver gleaming rod appeared in his hands as he got to his feet, its glow illuminating his face, he quickly aimed and threw towards a stand of bamboo. A thud echoed through the still night Sai and the others shunpo'd over to where a series of similar silver glowing bars littered the ground amongst them was a young man clad in machiavelli attire.

"Ok Ok you got me so the reports are true you are good Haku Sai…kai!!" The man broke Sai binding kidou and jumped back to a barely visible location. Adjusting his ruffled feathers he began to speak again.

"I was just testing the waters it is not my intention to fight you…"

Iroha cut the boy short barking at him "well i don't care what your orders are, tonight you die." As he took flight to attack, the belighter got into position to defend, but found it unecessary.

"bakudo no roku juu ichi…rikujokoro…

so sorry about that old chap do continue.." Sai said as Iroha fell out of mid flight binded by six bars of light. Shoguu looked at Sai puzzled as too his actions.

"don't give me that look i just want to hear him out if Iro-han here kills everyone we meet we wont get much recon done will we." He explained

* * *

**Tokyo Japan**

Meimyaku sat alone in the dimly lit former Tokyo station, contemplating his next move when he felt an ominous presence approaching. From the shadows the rats and other vermin scattered as a unseen pressure began to fill the air. The sound of the approaching steps got louder and louder as he closed in on Meimyaku.

Oddly Meimyaku did not move or even flinch as the silhouette of a large individual came into view. Carrying a massibe zanbato over his right shoulder he spoke out.

"Meimyaku, my old friend how is it going?" his eyes seemed to glow a faint purple as he stood before Meimyaku.

"you should know very well how its going…why are you here, Koguma?" Meimyaku asked without moving from his pensive state.

"you did a good thing saving those men back in Fiji, made my life a little harder but i don't mind, eventually you and those men will join the Machiavelli" he smiled down at Meimyaku

"you know it's a futile battle…former begleiter…" Koguma scoffed.

Meimyaku looked up at Koguma with malice in his eyes. "I am no longer a part of that organization that was a long time ago, in its formative years, I have distanced my self from you people since you had dangerous ambitions then and you still do now." Meimyaku narrowed his eyes. "The only difference now is you're all dead and have shinigami powers."

He stood now and stared Koguma straight in the eyes.

"This is far from over Meimyaku kun, you will come back to us you know as well as I do, that your abilities will lead you back to us…revive someone one more time and you will have no choice…"

* * *

**A/N:** next chappy will be out soon


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** soo very sorry for the delay, i hope this chappy makes up for it. remember we left off iroha was cut short in his attach by Sai, and koguma is talking with meimyaku.

* * *

Chapter 20 **Revelations**

"You know that was uncalled for." Shoguu brushed some dirt of his knee that accumulated there after Iroha's flump to earth.

"was it… was it really?"

"…"

"Ah… maybe not" Shoguu submitted. "There's no telling what he would have done"

"He in question is still bounded and fuming I might add, right in front of you both" Iroha's death glare at Sai phased him like rain drops in an ocean.

"And maybe there is a reason why you must be bounded; your companions here don't seem to trust you very much"

"I'm sorry WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AGAIN!!!" Iroha barked.

"funny I was got the impression that no one cared for my name; you all seemed so engrossed in housekeeping and oddly enough it was the one you restrain who prompted me." The man sent a sly glare towards Sai earning a clenched fist and hand to Sai's tensed shoulder from Shoguu.

"Do you need to be restrained as well my friend?" Sai peered back at Shoguu, recomposing himself and shrugging off his obviously rhetorical question.

"No am fine" he turned back to face the belighter who was standing next to a street light.

It was around ten in the morning and the four of them where in a back alley to the south of the capital, the alley was narrow and lined with cobble stones given the setting a rustic feel. The sun was just high enough to beam warm thin rays, cutting the tense setting between them.

"So maybe we should start with your name and why your following us"

"Nicholas, that's all you need to know for now and as you can see, I am of the belighter rank."

"So is your captain one that we've killed or are you a new pestilence." Shoguu said while thumbing more stains off his jacket and earning a chuckle from Sai."

"Thankfully My general hasn't encountered you as yet, because of this you are alive and I am privileged enough to meet you." Nicholas bowed low towards Shoguu and Sai, standing feet away from him. he straightened out and turned his attention towards Iroha. "This kidou once belong to Kuchiki Byakuya, his specialty actually." Nicholas hopped off of the side walk and paced towards Iroha, still bound and leaning against a building. " 'Six bars of imprisoning light', that's impressive kidou" he paused mid step and swished around to face Sai. "but if our reports are correct, it's child's play for you Sai."

Sai relaxed his stance after Nicholas turned his attention away from Iroha, still unsure whether to release the fuming Aussie. "You know it's getting kinda creepy that you guys know so much about us, I mean every one of you we encountered either had a file or a log….

"A lock of hair…" Iroha quipped

"..errr, I would hope not" Sai continued "but hey I don't put it pass you guys. Anyway it's time we got some answers, we travelled pretty far for them and you're not leaving till we get them"

The belighter's expression turn sour he cringed as if he were just insulted. "you? Contain me? *hmph* I am the Machiavelli's foremost kidou operative there is no place in creation that Nicholas Vehar can not escape from"

"See your sharing with us already" Shoguu piped in after he finally remove all the dust from his trench coat

"Either way" Sai continued " This place is enveloped in a 5 layer kidou barrier, courtesy of yours truly, if your intel is any good, you should know…" and Sai's glint and smugness was clear as day. "that there's no escape….. KAI!!"

Sai released Iroha from his kidou and drew his katana, Shoguu followed suit

"Tozase…"

The green light which radiate from behind Sai was his queue to begin his strike,

"Bakudo roku juu kyuu"

Sai's hand signals after he called out the spell were at lightening speed, Nicholas was wide eyed at the symphonic movements before him.

"Ryokudo Sagisou"

The green light disappeared along with Shoguu's katana and the ground around Nicholas rumbled

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF TH.."

"genwaku kiri!!"

Sai said ominously while looking up from his hand signaling. A deep mist shrouded Iroha, simultaneously thick bamboo shoots burst out of the coble stone road, encircling Nicholas in a tight ring restricting his movements and stopping his attempts to draw his sword.

"STOP THESE GAMES AT ONCE!!!" a paniced Nicholas belted out from his incarceration. He frantically looked from his left to his right unable to see in the pitch black bamboo cage.

***swoosh***

Nicholas's panic came to an abrupt halt and his jittery actions where replaced by a petrified body and wide eyed expression. Amidst his panic and fear he had completely forgotten the third member of the group. The flame he heard ignite behind him was his cold reminder, but a bit to late.

"Shoukyaku…."

The dark bamboo prison was illuminated with a violent red orange light originating from just outside.

"Ryu no Haien"

***fwoosh* ** A deep orange flame pillar erupted from beneath the bamboo prison filling it with a bright light. Shoguu fell to his knees trying to maintain the bamboo's integrity under the flames.

The shoots held fast for what seemed like the eternity that Iroha kept up his inferno. Sai walked towards the bamboo prison after Shoguu got to his feet.

"HELL THE WAS ALL THE HEAT FOR!?!?!?!?!" Shoguu barked after wiping blood from his nose.

"Sorry, pent up frustration," Iroha rubbed his head as his sword morphed back into its unreleased state. "needed to do that"

Sai continued walking towards the bamboo prison ignoring the banter behind him, which for a change he wasn't in. Something was off.

"SHOGUU!!"

Shoguu snapped around towards Sai and knew what he wanted. The tattoo snake on his arm reformed to its animal state then slithered back to his hand and morphed into his katana. The bamboo dissipated, and Nicholas stood there untouched.

"what the?!.. " Iroha began

"That… was a concert to behold." Nichols shunpo'd a good distance away from the shocked trio. "Using blinding midst to conceal you teammate's reaitsu and actions, and before that distracting me from where you used it by forcing me to concentrate on the rumbling beneath me."

Sai recoverd from the shock and drew for his sword

"don't bother" Nicholas shouted from near the end of the alley. "I have no intention of fighting you two, if I do I would probably die."

***clash***

Sparks flew from Iroha's and Nicholas's blade, Nicholas was again left wide eyed, this time at Iroha's speed.

"well then lucky for you we don't want to kill ya." Iroha grunted as he overpowered the smaller belighter and toss him against a wall.

"now talk"

**Tokyo station**

"look Koguma, if you came here to kill me just get it over with"

"kill you?! If I wanted you dead you would have been dead hours ago, no my lost friend I just want to talk to you,"

"Talk? We have nothing to talk about." Meimyaku spat. "you've changed beyond words since I last saw you, wherever you walk you liter with death, I can't even recognize you anymore."

"And why is that my friend" Koguma turned away from Meimyaku and began to walk away. "why is it that you don't recognize me? The uniform and what it stands for is just another extension of my ideals, the ideals we shared before. A peaceful world and a just authority to govern it."

"And how many bodies have been laid at your feet in order for you to get there, or were those people proprietors of a chaotic society." *hmph* Meimyaku walked towards Koguma with his sword drawn and pointed at his throat. "Remember this face Koguma Remember it well"

Koguma turned to face Meimyaku and saw his outstretched sword pointed to his throat.

"This is the face of every soul, every body every dream you stepped on to wear those strips on your shoulder... 'general'"

Koguma tilted the sword away from him and walked close to Meimyaku who kept his rigid expression."

"And when this face of vengeance kills me and every member of the Machiavelli, as you so intend to, who will rule your world, your souls that you so justly defend. Soul Society? *hmph* the same Soul Society that produced 3 forces that brought Hueco Mundo Soul Society and Earth to its knees, the Same Soul Society who didn't care if millions of humans were used as collateral in the war."

Meimyaku was wide eyed at Koguma passion towards this topic

"Why leave the fate of 3 realms in the hands of one man, one old selfish man with only the survival of his pride in his forethoughts, why leave this man to determine the fate of 3 realms." Koguma shunpo'd to the train station exit before Meimyaku could notice.

"Maybe that will gnaw on your bubble of justice until I see you again my friend, farewell."

* * *

**A/N**

so koguma wants to get in his head lol, will try to update more. plzzzzzzzzz guys review its been 20 chapters


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** err 1st time I'm doing this so bare with me, sowwy for the tardiness of this had computa issues and had some stuff for uni bogging me down, but enough of my pandering read meh chappy n review ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 21- Reconnaissance **

***crack***

Iroha's smug look slowly gave way to confusuion and rage as a huge crack appeared in what he thought was Nicholas, the beglieghter who appeared before them minutes earlier. Iroha relaxed his stance as the 'body' of his quarry turned earth brown and fell to pieces. The look of confusion vanished as the air temperature began to soar.

"What the..., enough parlour tricks, come out and face me"

A low chuckle rang out, and Iroha looked around wildly like a rabid animal attempting to locate his prey.

"You're wasting your time you hot head its Tenteikura again." Sai muttered while bracing for any attack.

"This isn't the place for this we need to take this else where, people will soon be on the move, we can't drag innocents into this" said Shoguu in a matter of fact tone, as the sun was still low in the sky but getting ever higher.

Iroha unwillingly showed restraint on his rage for once and resealed his zanpakuto. He immediately turned and gave the wall of the castle a blow that would break normal men's fist.

A strong wind blew by the trio as Nicholas's laughter rang out once more.

"How gauche of you, like I said I just wanted to talk, however, I do believe I've seen enough. We will end here for now. Hahaha"

With that the air became still; that was only for a passing moment though as Iroha rushed at Sai picking him up by the jacket and swinging him into the wall. Shoguu looked on stunned, but before he could speak or act, Iroha looked back and the sheer force of the reshi that came from him paralysed him.

"You! Track him now! I will not be made a fool of" Iroha shouted at Sai who didn't seem to be fazed in the least.

"A bit late for that, now if you don't mind..." Sai whipped capriciously

Iroha came to his senses and put Sai down,

"We should get a move on, where next Shoguu" Iroha said with contrite as Shoguu slowly got to his feet and brushing the dirt off. Koala kun sautered back to Sai as he fixed his now ruffled feathers.

An old man looked out of an upper storey window and began to ramble on in Romanian at the men below. While none of them had a clue what he was saying they knew it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Our que to go" muttered Sai while he dished out affection for his pet, "exit stage west north west, agreed?"

"Agreed" Shoguu and Iroha said unanimously while the old man continued his agressive banter above.

The group shunpo'd away just as two armed guards turned the corner and headed for their location. Meanwhile, a short dark haired female who was observing from the shadows followed suit as she got a fix on their new location

* * *

**Soul Society**

_I do hope Rukia san will be ok_

Momo thought while she sat in her quarters preparing to leave to report in. Her thought train was suddenly interrupted when she felt a familiar reiatsu weigh down upon her.

_The unknown from the real world_

Her eyes opened wide, she turned grabbed her zanpakutou and left her quarters quickly. Shunpoing from rooftop to rooftop many thoughts ran through her mind, she stopped to track the moving reshi when it disappeared.

"no…I'm too close…_Heart of the south, eye of the north, fingertip of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain _Bakudo no go juu hachi Kakushitsuijaku…no…

……. It can't be there…whats going on…"

She turned her eyes west to Seijotokyorin;

"not the central 46 chambers again…"

* * *

**Somewhere in Romania**

"I think we've gone far enough now we should be safe from the regular population" Shoguu muttered, while Sai began to play with Koala kun once more.

"Im hungry we need to hunt…" Iroha stated

"Or we could eat fruit considering I can generate it using my zanpakutou rather than expend valuable energy hunting" Shoguu cut him off.

"Before you people start your squabbling again" said an unfamiliar voice "I would like to speak with you"

"yare yare not again" Sai said without even stopping dotting over his pet "don't you people get tired"

Iroha drew his sword and began to warm up his lungs for his typical bellowing, when Shoguu cut him off,

"Come out who ever you are, you're out numbered."

A short dark haired refined looking girl came out from the shadows; she wore a white clay hair piece, a black hamaka overlaid by a white haori.

"Even if you're numbers are more numerous that means nothing to me, you children are a 1000 years to early to challenge me"

"Iro-han put your sword away and don't be rude to the young lady" chirped Sai while he observed her "besides I do believe she's right if we go up against her we will have a real fight on our hands, she doesn't have the intent to fight us though"

Iroha looked at Sai warily and put his aggression to a side and obeyed. Shoguu stepped to the front and began his line of questioning.

"Who are you and what do you want? You're obviously from soul society and you have rank, what division are you from"

Rukia looked on a gasp that he knew these things,

"you have some nerve, but you do deserve answers I suppose. In my heart I feel that you are the 'good guys'. I am Juu ni ban tai and juu san ban tai taicho Kuchiki Rukia, and the 29th head of the Kuchiki House"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N ** sorry for the lateness.... midterms lol

* * *

**Chapter 22 **we the kings

"we have some nerve?!?!?!" Iroha quirked his eyebrow so far up it started to resemble a disfigured bang.

"look lady, you just don…."

"Bakudo no roku juu ichi"

Iroha's eyes narrowed in the most defiant expression of surprise possible.

"Rukujyoukourou" and again, he was restrained.

"Your temper would prove to be counter productive in any discourse," Rukia turned to Sai' while he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "I hope you understand"

"Every minute we are beginning to understand more and more" Sai said as he now began to walk towards the frozen Aussie. "This is some impressive kidou, complete paralysis; it's as if his soul is stuck in another dimension."

"I haven't got much time here, Soul Society's captain shortage will make my disappearance apparent." Rukia walked towards Shoguu whose eyes were shifting around the area nervously. "I apologies if my actions seem brash"

"No" Shoguu began "please continue, for a captain to escape to the real world to seek us out is quiet provocative"

"Indeed," Sai spun around to join the group with a smirk on his face. "we are all ears Taicho"

"Soul Society has been monitoring you, and covering it up." Sai chuckled ever so faintly

"Why does this not surprise me. Hear that Shoguu we're stars now"

"hmm, indeed" Shoguu raised his eyes to Rukia again. "surely this couldn't been your only message."

"No, Soul Society has been monitoring 1000s of individuals since the war, you however are the only ones who have been denied Clearance from all Captains. Only the Commander knows of your actions."

"ooo V." Sai quipped in

"Quite, this coupled with the Captains evasive responses at meetings and inactions with respect to major threats detected in the real wor.."

"Lead you to think that your captain is planning a _coup_ to get rid of his dead branches" Shoguu said coldly.

"Honestly Shoguu can you blame the man, 3 of his strongest went hubris on him, I would be scared shitless." Sai flumped down on the ground. "Not to mention all of the 'suspect' traitors in the real world that were cut down. That said Kuchiki-san, we have had zero interactions with your captain and have no idea about any _coup."_

"we are however aware of another organization that may be interested in Soul Society" "shoguu said with an obvious glint in his eye.

* * *

**Republic of Congo Africa**

"Tsukazu hime"

*Pant, Pant* "Tsukazu hime my deepest apol….."

"What rank were you boy"

"were??? General Tsukazu" The obviously frightened man said as he remained knelt in his humbling position.

"Yes were, there is no guarantee that you will live after this encounter" Tsukazu Tsuchi turned around to face the trembling man, his eyes buried in the forest floor. "Not even my generals interrupt my when I am here."

The man lowered his body even closer to the forest floor mutter apologies and drowning out the sound of the nightlife. "Tsukazu hime it concerns general Rosuu, he has gone to Romania in search of the targets"

"Yes.... I assume there is more, you couldn't have come here to tell me this." The trembling Machiavelli operative lifted his head cautiously towards Tsuchi wide eyed and completely at her mercy.

"The antics of Rosuu Takada have long since affected the course of my greater plans, he is a valuable and fully capable member of our team." Tsuchi turned her back to the operative and began to walk away.

"He is fully aware of the greater goal and isn't to harm them, as long as he sticks to that agenda his actions do not affect me." The stammering operative stood up shakily.

"Ma. ma.. my apo…"

"Disappear boy"

"hai.." ***swoosh* **and his shunpo was instant

_Takada you idiot, didn't you sense the fourth reaitsu around them. I can't afford to loose another general._

* * *

**Romania**

"They call themselves the Machiavelli," Sai continued from Shoguu's introduction. "As of right now we aren't to certain of there goals but they are currently recruiting"

"sounds familiar Kuchiki Taicho" Shoguu piped in

"Recruiting? _It couldn't be, could this be the organization that is connected with the Commander. _Rukia maintained her poise are her mind wonder to these thoughts. "how did you arrive at this information and could possible know these things about this group."

"And here is where our stories start to make sense" Sai said in a monotone matter-of-fact voice "The Machiavelli attacked us on 3 occasions"

Rukia's eyes shot open. "thrice." _To think that these men survived an attack from these people. Possibly the same people responsible for the foreign energy spikes -that Hinamori pointed out- is already incredible. But repeated attacks would mean that this organization has an interest in them, a recruiting interest. _"I suppose this means there have a particular interest in you"

"That is correct" Shoguu stepped forward to continue "they told us this themselves, we managed to take done one of their generals."

"Generals?" Rukia interrupted.

"Yes akin to you Captains in power and rank, also they are accompanied by belighters similar to your lieutenants. The fact remains as you said, that your So-taicho is planning genocide in Soul Society, also it seems like he has enlisted the help of the Machiavelli to recruit a militia. Another possible explanation could be that the Commander has independent interest in us."

Rukia's shock wasn't visible but deep within her the foundations of what she stood for fell brittle under this information.

"either way" Sai said and he stood up next to Shoguu. "we seem to be important for tipping the scales, and that may explain why our presence have been kept under cover for all this time."

The four of them stood their pensive and incapacitated, the fate of existence had just been laid out in front of them in a 10 minute briefing but the most immediate question was obvious.

"soooo…. Rukia-san about Iroha.." Sai said "You mind releasing the guy, you know his temper"

"of course.." and the bars disintegrated. Iroha shook his head coming back to his sorts

"YOU TINY LITTLE BITCH!!"

"woaaaa, there," Sai jumped into the fray in front of Iroha.

"you, you get outta my way, do you know this is the second time this crap has happened to me, I AM NOT YOUR PET" he barked down at Sai

"o speaking of which" Sai said while releasing Iroha and pondering aloofly. "where is koala-kun"

"you better not hope to find him cause next time I see him he will be a rib steak and a washcloth."

Gasp*****

The sheer look of terror in Sai's eyes spoke volumes about his mental scaring. "you wouldn't" he whispered. Iroha slowly bent into Sai face teeth gritting angrily.

"I will"

…

Meanwhile slightly, but unfortunately not totally out of earshot.

"Kuchiki Taicho I hope this means you see us an allies" Shoguu extended a hand

"At this point I see it as solidarity, we will keep in touch" Rukia turned away and began to walk into the forest

"Hadou no kyuu juu Kurohitsugi"

Kuchiki Rukia was engulfed in a dark black box its opacity even stood out in the dark Romanian woods

"Mae.."

Her voice was faint from within the void but the radiance which followed transformed the dark black box to a translucent violet.

"Sode no Shirayuki!!!".. ***WOOSHHH***

A radial avalanche of ice exploded out of the now decimated Kurohitsugi. Sai, Iroha and Shoguu shunpo'd a healthy distance away Sode no Shirayuki bellowed in Rukia's hand the vitreous white reflecting the moonlight.

"wouldn't have expected anything less from a captain." "A light brown skin man descended from a near by pine tree, he easily stood 6 feet and wore a long trench coat style Machiavelli uniform conspicuously concealing his broad frame.

"Then again I didn't expect to see you here…. Kuchiki Rukia"

Shoguu staggered back from the sudden flare of spirit pressure that snapped through the area, between Sode no Shirayuki and The Machiavelli general this was the most pressure he was ever under. The shunpo'd closer to Sai and Iroha.

"Who are you and what business do you have with Kuchiki Rukia" Sai said as he drew for his katana

*Swoosh*… grass swirled around as Rukia shunpo'd behind them.

" Guard yourselves he i…."

*swoosh*… Rukia's eyes shot open as she felt a cold shiver ran down here spine. Rossuu Takada hunched down to Rukia's ear in a whisper.

"And what good will that do princess".

Iroha caught Rossuu's hand movements in the corner of his eye… ***CLASH*****

Sparks flew, Iroha's low parry left him and Rossuu in a deadlock.

"Some no mae" Rukia shook off the stun and whipped her zanpaktuo around, again a brilliant white radiated, this time in a concentrated ring beneath Rossuu alone.

Shoguu jumped back leaving Sai standing close behind Rukia and Iroha still in blade lock.

"Bakudou no roku juu ichi" Sai extended a solitary finger at Rossuu still in dead lock with Iroha

"Rukujyoukourou"

"Tsukishiro!!"

Sai's binding spell of 6 bars snapped Rossuu's frame tightly within the ice ring beneath him just as Rukia's ice pillar climb the Romanian night sky.

"GET BACK…

Shoukyaku.."

Iroha barked over his shoulder to see Rukia and Sai retreating to Shoguu's position. Iroha's katana Glowed a brilliant orange within his Scabbard.

"RYU NO HAIEN!!" A clean vertical cut instantly appeared down the entire length of Rukia's ice pillar. The split leaked viscous magma before the entire structure began to slowly shatter. Iroha spread his wings and hovered over the icy wreckage for a better view.

"who was that" Rukia panted out, her eyes not leaving the wreckage, her hands securely plastered on her katana.

"We thought you knew" Shoguu, now finding the time to draw his katana.

"we never encountered him before…. Oye!! Iroh-han" Sai bellowed, "what's the verdict

Iroha's hovering sent waves of thermal energy towards the ground, heating the area and melting some of the ice.

"I Can't make out an… what th…"

***woooosh* **A brilliant blue beam shoot out from the miss beneath him

Iroha folded his wings around him. "Sekka no ootori!!!" A brilliant flash illuminated the night sky as Iroha vanished, narrowly escaping Rossu's Rey Cero. Another flash behind Rukia and the others signaled his reappearance.

"*pant..Pant…" Iroha unfolded his wings catching his breathe.

"what the hell was that"

"Its Gran Rey Cero, an espada technique" Rukia mentioned without looking back to Iroha. "get up our attack didn't phase him."

"No," A calm voice bellowed from the clearing mist. "but it made me realize exactly how rude you people are"

Rossu emerged from the mist unscathed and dusting ice shards from him navy blue coat.

"Now, lets do this properly.." he rested his katana on his shoulder

"General Rossu Takada, and I'm here to take you back with me."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Allo ppls well this is Chap 23 we moving smartly along aren't we. Well thanx to those faithful fans out there and also we hope u spread our fan fic goodness :) enough of my shameless pitching. I made sure i wasn't out done by my co-writer with this one so enjoy and review please they help us know if we are writing crap or not :)

**Chapter 23 – Power**

"Hahaha" Takada laughed malevolently, "so who's gonna be first?" he asked while Rukia and Iroha stared down the barrel of the gun before them.

"OH DEAR, WOULD APPEAR WE ARE IN TROUBLE AGAIN!!…trouble does seem to follow us doesn't it koala-kun" Sai said loudly talking to his pet. Shoguu and Takada looked on at Sai in shock, while Rukia and Iroha remained focused on their target.

"Enough of this folly it's time for me to finish this" Rukia stated, she disappeared, her shunpo was excellent barely leaving any dust in her wake.

*clash*

"too slow little lady"

Rukia stood directly behind Rossu; "you blocked Senka…" she said stunned. Their swords having met, while they both backed each other. He turned and pushed her back with such force; he lifted her from her feet and sent her into a tree.

Takada relaxed again and turned once more on his heel and parried an incoming blow upward from the airborne Iroha.

"That would've been been fatal had that connected…" Rossu said with a grin on his face " this may be fun yet"

Iroha began to bring his blade down like an executioners' blade and Takada swung his blade in from down low, cutting through the earth building up great force. Time seemed to slow as the two blades met in mid air between the two combatants…

***CLASH***

A shockwave propagated which knocked Rukia back to her feet as she was attempting to rise once more. The two men poured more and more reshi into the deadlock.

"that's not all tategami no yajuu….hirameki…" Iroha sneered, the air temperature around him soared and a ball of fire engulfed both fighters.

"and yet theres more!! KONDENSU!!" he shouted

The ball of fire around the two fighters caved in on itself and formed a white hot sphere, inside Rossu was showing concern for the first time since the encounter began. His uniform began to burn and singe as the internal heat soared.

"hmm wondered when he learned to do that eh Shoguu-san?" Sai whipped

"mmm" Shoguu replied; a dense powerful rehsi began to pour out on to the field

"that's not Iroha's reiatsu hes in trouble!!" Shoguu screamed

"I KNEW THAT WOULDN'T KILL HIM!!!" Rukia screamed out, "Some no mae!"

An icy white circle appeared on the ground where the white hot ball of flame was surpsingly, Sai looked on quite surprised that ice could have still formed.

"All that lies with the circle of Tsukishiro is governed by it regardless of its element" Rukia explained

The puzzled looks on the other side changed to shock, however as the ball of flame broke open to reveal what had occured.

Iroha's body flew up and outwards, gracefully curved in mid air as his wings disappeared; his head rocked backwards to reveal his eyes which had rolled back in his head.

"I am trully sorry forgive me....Tsukishiro..." Rukia muttered, Sai disappeared from sight before Shoguu could restrain him.

A flash of white, followed by a cold snap and a pillar of ice shot skyward. A dull thud echoed through the forest and all eyes turned to see Sai a few feet away drenched with condensation and covered slightly with frost, with Iroha's body at his feet. Clearly still alive as he was dry as a bone indicating his body was still generating the heat that he became known for.

"Hehehe that was a bit too close…Rukia-san don't make such gambits…especially when they won't work" Sai stated, "observe…" the sound of cracking ice began to resonate and once more a familiar dense reshi began to fill the air.

***boom***

The pillar of ice collapsed with a bang, revealing Rossu on one knee and now topless, sending shards flying. Sai drew his sword and deflected the incoming ice missiles; while Rukia and Shoguu jumped out of the way and rendezvoused nearby.

"Shoguu take Iroha…Rukia I won't be able to take this one on my own, would you care to assist?"

Takada Rossu began to move, rising from his prostrate position looking quaking with silent fury he spoke with obvious killing intent.

"My uniform is trashed…I've been burnt and frozen…someone will die…"

His reiatsu flared again now becoming visible behind his eyes, which glowed a violent crimson.

"yare yare…why me…" Sai bemoaned "shikatanai…okiro no kouseki…Tenkuhaja…"

Rukia disappeared and Sai followed suit, a chain appeared from seemingly nowhere; which was quickly grabbed by Takada. He yanked Sai from out of shunpo pulling him to the ground, leaving him open to attack.

Sai who was flat on his stomach looked up knowing what was coming, saw Rossus' blade coming down from above

"SHIT!!" he said as he closed his eyes

***CLASH* *CRACK***

The ground gave way to the force the Machiavellian general came down with; he opened his eyes to see Shoguu and Rukia blocking the blow, but just barely. Sai got to his feet and scrambled away , shunpoing behind Takada, he bellowed

" Bakudo no kyuu…HORIN!!"

A firey tendril shot from his hands and wound its way around the general before he pulled it taught giving Rukia and Shoguu enough time to escape.

"You think this shit will hold me?!" he returned before snapping it like it was cotton

"I didn't expect it too, Shoguu interference now; Rukia to me"

Shoguu charged Rossu and began to attack him with a series of slashes which were all sucessfully defended.

"is this the best you can do?" Rossu asked Shoguu before sending a right hook which sent Shoguu barreling.

"Shoukyaku…RYU NO HAIEN!!!" from nowhere a hail of fire began to rain down on Takada.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU AGAIN, YOU LITTLE PESTS ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES" he bellowed

"Tozase… Ryokudo Sagisou" Shoguu whispered as his zanpakuto disappeared into his arm and a green glow lit the area.

Takada now looked back at where the light was coming from while trying to survive the hail of brimstone and fire from ryu no haien.

"FUCK!" he shouted.

"Shoki Hishou Gentou Genya" Shoguu muttered and the air became thick with many spores cutting visibility "I'm not done yet…Sai get ready!! haseiteki Hishou Yawatashirazu!!"

The earth began to rumble and crack open, tall wooden walls began to rise creating a maze where the shinigami were fighting, and Takada was in the dead centre.

"what the fuck is this now" a now frantic Takada moaned "I've been going to easy on you people!!"

***SHOOM***

A vortex of fire engulfed Takada, while Iroha laughed with a possessed glimmer in his eyes,

"Not so fun is it now?!" he continued to up the intensity on the flames while Takada reshi got weaker as each moment passed.

"Rukia, now…Iroha stand down" Sai ordered

"Bakudo no san juu…Shitotsu Sansen" she screamed, drawing a triangle in the air connected by golden lines as the fire vortex disappeared. She released the bakudo as Takada attempted to escape the labyrinth pinning him to the ground by his arms and left leg.

"This crap again! **AHHHHH!!" **Takada shouted, and by some means he created a sonic wave with his voice, breaking the spell and knocking back Rukia after getting to his feet he shouted "I don't normally use this crap…but I guess theres always a time for everything IF I'M GONNA DO DOWN HERE ALL YA'LL COMING WITH ME!! HADOU NO KYUU JUU ROKU…ITTO KASOU!!"

"FUCK!! TENMA KOFUKU" Sai bellowed flinging his chain into the earth, he called up thousands of chains to surround himself, Rukia and Shoguu as the temperature rose.

As the ground began to break open and the tip of the one blade cremation hadou emerged to destroy all in its path the chains of Tenma Kofuku disappeared as their base was destroyed and Sai shouted to Iroha "SEKKA NO OOTORI!!!SEKKA NO OOTORI!!"

***BOOM***

The sound was similar to a H- bomb going off, a katana shaped pillar of fire burst from the ground clearing a 4 mile radius.

**HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF HUFF**

Amazingly Iroha, with a large load of people and a koala hanging on to him, appeared just outside the radius of the maelstrom of fire. They all scrambled to their feet when an oh to familiar reiatsu began to fill the air once more.

"SO THAT DIDN'T GET YOU HUH YOU PEOPLE ARE A SLIPPERY BUNCH!!" Takada shouted out to them while flying in head first towards them

The group scattered Iroha charging head first towards him as exhausted as he was. Shoguu came up and took the rear while Rukia flanked him. Sai remained in postion and waited for an opening to attack.

Rossu and Iroha began to exhchange blows high over head sending shockwave after shockwave out. Shoguu joined the fray using a bo he generated and now Takada began to show why he was a general, pushing the team back to defending.

From behind Rukia made her move "Tsugi no mae…Hakuren…" a wave of ice and snow poured from Sode no Shirayuki, but to no avail, Takada sucessfully evaded the attack.

"Nangyou Juo'o…"

Sai threw his chain into the ground once more this time golden chains erupted from the earth ensnaring Takada high above who by this point was at his wits end and was more irate than before.

"SHIT AGAIN WILL YOU NEVER LEARN" he bellowed as he began to flex, only to find his power was being drained.

"What kind of dirty trick is this…." He whispered as he fell to earth, the others watched from above battered, bruised, tired and cut up.

Sai walked up to where Rossu landed with a stern look on his face. He was just as beat up as the others.

"Rinne Ridoku…Naraka…"he whispered while slashing Takada open with his sycthe.

"Ikuzo!!" he bellowed at the others while going back for his pet. "We have to get as far from here as possible Shoguu senkaimon if you will"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 -** they gather

It was pitch black, faint screams and lonely howls whispered in the still cold air, Takada slowly got to his feet.

"did I die,…. Nah, doubtful. Sacrificial Kidou doesn't work on us. No, this must but one of their abilities.  
What is this place?"

A solitary cobble stone road winded up a hill of dead grass and old tree stumps, in the distance a pulsating red light was the only light source. Takada felt the presence of others around him, their reaitsu whipping against him like tendrils.

"*Psssh* this place is a joke, and whatever it is that is out there is more of a joke." Takada began walking up the cobbled path and the silhouette of a large dog appeared before him, flickers of red behind the silhouette revealed burnt brown fur and blood stains, the dog stood at least 8 feet above Takada and each leg was twice his breadth.

"*sigh*" Takada drew his sword reluctantly. "Naraka, he used 6 realms migration, pest" Takada spat, the feral dog salivated, its yellow and white canines momentarily reflecting light. The dog pounced at him.

***slash* **

"*sigh*… Pest"

Takada's cut was clean and instant. He appeared on the other side of the beast, the dissected animal leaked blood from its horizontal cut but just as quickly threads shot out from each side of the wound. The threads found each other instantly and began to reconnect the animal.

"waste of life! When I cut you stay DOWN!" Takada raised his figure to the dog. "bakudo…"

"Takada!!"

Michail's voice was commanding yet respectful, although these men were of equal rank a pecking order was apparent.

"Why are you wasting your energy here? This place is merely a astral reflection of hell, you should be pursuing your weakened prey."

Takada turned around to face Michail ignoring the now completely restored feral hell hound behind him, glaring with rage.

"why are you here Swarznorf, I don't remember reporting in this pursuit."

The hound squared up Takada's back while the two generals carried on their conversation.

"we will discuss this later, after we returned to earth and capture the targets.

Michail drew his katana and it radiated as it came out of the scabbard. The world around them rippled and faded slowly. Takada looked over his shoulder at the wispy remains of the hell hound.

"Tough luck fido, but don't worry I'm sure I'll be back here someday"

* * *

**A few kilometers south**

"Shoguu, any time now would be good" Sai looked over to Shoguu who had a confused look on his face.

"I don't understand," Shoguu looked down at his hands.

"you are probably in shock" Rukia piped in " we should be fine for a few moments, we managed to get a good distance from him when he was down.

" No, this isn't shock" shoguu's serpent tattoo slithered back to his palm and materialized into a snake. "my zanpaktuo…"

The snake turned into his katana, Iroha's wings vanished Rukia's white sleeve wilted to is bare katana form, and all four of them were now without shikai.

"This can't be him" Sai looked over to Iroha hunched over by a nearby tree.

" *pant*…Is there any other.. *pant*… explanation?!?!"

Rukia's eyes shot open and she and shoguu instinctively huddled back to back. "Someone's approaching"

"An accurate albeit late deduction, Kuchiki Rukia." The entire gang's heads spun around to see the fully clad Machiavelli General Michail standing next to an although shirtless, fitting fit Takada.

"you people take warm ups to a whole new level."

* * *

**In that area somewhere off in the distance**

"Koguma why have you brought me here"

"My old friend" Koguma laid a hand on Meimyaku's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the six combatants.** "**This is why I brought you here, for you to bear witness to the results of vigilantly justice"

Meimyaku and Koguma appeared on the scene via senkiamon minutes ago. The scene before him tug at his heart.

"I have to help them"

"No I brought you here to watch. Those two, Michial Swarznorf and Takada Rossu, they aren't to be trifled with. The moment their plan is interfered with they will cut you down."

"Then they will cut me down!!" Meimyaku turned to Koguma eyes glazed over with steely conviction. "I will not abandon them" he turned away to head to the scene

*swoosh*

Koguma shunpo'd in front of him eyes turned to face the ground, a humbling position if possible for a man of his caliber.

"and I will not let my brother throw away his life"

Meimyaku's blank stare struck Koguma like a ton of bricks, he stumbled back and rested against a near by oak stump. "brother? Hmph, no wonder you didn't't kill me back at the train station"

Koguma chuckled. "I won't but they will. Meimyaku, do not be mislead here, I am loyal to the Machiavelli, but after I found out you were alive I needed to make sure you stay that way."

Meimyaku got up rubbing his head his katana still in hand. "Then why bring me here? Why bring me to a cross road like this? Testing the fabric of my compassion and allegiance, why would you do this to me?"

"To show you!!" Koguma's concern showing for the safety of his little brother. "If you try to go up against us you all will die, The Machiavelli is a more powerful organization than you think. As I told you before our goals will bring peace, but if you oppose us at this stage I can't guarantee your safety."

Meimyaku sighed deeply and sheathed his katana.

"For now observe you friends, you have done it before. When your friends were attacked by General Sunollo you observed till the end. I am merely asking you to take up a neutral stand point."

**Back in the fray **

"Burnt, frozen, crushed, I was even through hell, you lot are far to pushy" Takada striped off the remains of his jacket from one of his arms. Michail stood next to Takada, irixyu-jonken* his zanpaktuo radiated a brilliant gold in its released form it was a golden claymore.

"Sai, you and Iroha have encountered him before?" Shoguu's eyes never left the two men. Rukia's narrowed at Michail's sword

"The reaitsu radiating from that is strange," She turned to Sai what are his abilities.

" We have seen them both before actually," Sai shook his head. "I suppose I was too caught up with the battle, but I did see Takada on the astral plan before". Sai turned to Rukia. "and to answer your question the only ability I know it has is to strip away zanpaktuo abilities, but…." Sai paused looked down to his sword and then to Michail. "before it only lasted a minute at most, this is strange"

"not really," Iroha piped in, "why would he expose his true abilities all at once. Even when he first fought us he was careful and always last to attack." Iroha steadied himself in a double handed stance, "he knew that Edward would die in that battle and he watched him"

"Michial!" Takada's voice was loud and clear interrupting Iroha's line of speech completely. "give them their abilities, I don't play with babies."

"Fine, but I am not responsible for your wounds or death because of this."

Takada looked across his shoulder and glared. "Wounds?, Death?!?! Come on Michial I had enough jokes with these idiots for the day."

"We have no choice" Shoguu spoke out reluctantly, "we have to fight, Sai what do you suggest"

"you and I will take Takada," Sai's voice was more hushed and hurried seeing the impatience on the enemies faces " we have to draw him away from Michail and give Rukia and Iroha room to take their stance.

"agreed" Shoguu nodded.

"Really now," Takada twirled his katana between his fingers walking towards Rukia. "I think differently."

* * *

**A/N**

soo we are trying to pick up the pace with updates, thx for the comments advice and props we've been getting. starting this week we will have an index in the authors notes about particular abilities and zanpaktuo guides, thx alot guys.

index (look for the *in story excluding of course onomatopoeia)

irixyu-jonken*- Michail's zanpaktuo, first introduced in chapter 6,

Known abilities- ability negacion

Form golden claymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – On the verge of madness**

"Do ye? Well that matters not to us." Sai dashed between Rukia and Takada "Go!" he commanded. Takada turned his head and looked on inquisitively "you think you re a big man don't you?" he said while Shoguu sauntered right to engage Takada's sword arm.

Rukia fell back to Iroha's side, while she gauged her new opponent. Iroha wasting little and time shot forward like a bat out of hell, catching Michail off guard.

Michail struggled to hold off the forward sweep from Iroha's blade, which forced him to an odd angle. He lost his centre of gravity as he fell to earth Iroha gave chase, followed closely by Rukia who pushed herself forward to intercept from below.

"CRAP! Bakudo no nii juu ichi senkeinton!" Michail shouted, he breathed out a dense red smoke that engulffed him as he fell.

"IROHA MOVE!" she ordered, however Iroha had other things in mind

"Tsugi no mae, HAKUREN!" she forcefully aimed her blade towards the cloud of smoke.

"tategami no yajuu…kadou*!" Iroha pointed his blade to the cloud as well, a vortex of fire formed from the hilt to the tip of the blade and expanded. In a swift thrust he released the vortex.

"You people bother me…"Michail said as he finally caught his balance

"Bakudo no hachi juu ichi, danku" A translucent barrier appeared between him and the two attacks which met with the kidou with a loud crack.

The original smoke cloud dissipated with the shockwave of collision.

Takada looked on at the fight which was unfolding not too far away from his location

"hmph, weakling where were we" Takada sneered "let's begin"

Takada charged forward,

"Shoguu catch!' Sai threw the weight of the chain to Shoguu wrapping it around his bo, he caught on instantly.

Takada picked his target on the fly and went for the more seemingly vulnerable one, Shoguu. He hardlined towards his quarry, sword in hand. Just before he made contact Shoguu darted out of the way leaving the bo in mid air.

Out of nowhere the staff erupted and began to swell, leaves, roots and a tree began to reach to the earth below. It planted itself firlmly as Takada looked on wide eyed.

"what the hell" Takada stopped in his tracks, Sai saw his opening and took it, he shunpo'd around the tree several times, pulling the chain taught; that was now embedded in the massive stem.

"you people just don't learn do you" Takada said exasperated by this point, putting his sword parallel to his body, blocking the chain from trapping him and tying him to the tree.

Shoguu appeared from above with sharpened Purple Heart tonfa, he came in hard and fast, piercing Takada in both shoulders.

Takada to the surprise of Sai and Shoguu took the blows without a sound, forcing Sai back at the cost of his body and opening up the wounds in his shoulders. He pushed forward the chain and allowed himself to fall.

* * *

**Off in the Distance**

Meimyaku and Koguma looked on from the distance as showers of fire, ice and sparks flew from the ongoing fight.

"I don't believe I'm just standing here while this is going on" Meimyaku muttered to himself.

"All a necessary task, one only can see the truth as an outside observer" Koguma said trying to sound wise

* * *

"You've improved, you use your brain now I see" Michail chuckled while trading blows with Iroha.

"You laugh now"

Almost like a tag battle Iroha jumped back and Rukia took his place keeping Michail occupied, Iroha disappeared from Michails view. Each began to make attempts at disarming the other, both in vain; when from below a pillar of fire shot upwards engulfing both combatants.

Another ball of flame appeared in the sky close to the skyward bound fire pillar, from that Rukia and Iroha emerged unscathed.

"That was a close call" Iroha stated, as he began to relax and let his guard down, he felt a cold hard object pierce his stomach.

He looked down to see Michails golden claymore through his abdomen.  
***Cough***

He brought up blood, as Rukia looked on in shock;

"How did you? When did you?" she sputtered

Kicking Iroha off his blade and watching him fall to earth he explained,

"My sword, the illusion blade…it nullifies zanpakuto powers remember…"

Rukia now on the spot felt the panic rising, panic she hadnt felt since the initial invasion of hueco mundo.

Michail raised his sword like an executioner's blade, as Rukia looked on with a stupid blank expression of shock and panic on her face.

***CLASH***

The blade came down, but not to meet Rukia's body, instead was it was met with the steel of Meimyaku's blade.

The general looked down at who had blocked his death strike and smirked;

"Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been hiding?"

A clearly shell shocked Rukia came to her senses and looked on bewildered as to who the person who saved her was. She soon remembered Iroha who was now once again face down in the dirt; she shunpo'd away as fast as she could leaving the general to this new individual.

"So you plan to get in my way as well?! You can suffer the same fate as the ones you fight to save… Meimyaku"

He disappeared, reappearing behind an unaware Meimyaku; his effort was soon cut short however, by the much physically stronger General Koguma.

"You raise your blade against my blood Michail?" Koguma trembled grabbing Michail by the throat, before planting his fist deep into his gut.

Meimyaku watched with as much awe as Rukia did moments ago at what was unfolding before him.

Michail's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he spat up clear fluid, wetting Koguma's uniform.

Sensing another body coming in fast he drew his enormous horse slaying sword from off his back and swung backwards, pivoting and striking an equally strong force in Takada.

"What the hell are you doing Koguma?" Takada asked flying back from the force of the blow

"The Machiavelli is important to me but more so is my family and neither you nor anyone else will harm it" he said menacingly.

From a distance Sai and Shoguu looked on looking worn beyond comprehension after their struggle to survive against Takada.

"They just keep popping up don't they Shoguu, this doesn't look well for us…"

"Indeed, however…looks like that new one just protected Meimyaku." Looking around at Sai as Koguma and Takada traded blows with each other.

"Perception is not always reality my friend" Sai said trying to sound sagely "They are both Machiavellian generals if we can take them out now then there will be less pains in our asses later"

"Given how much trouble they have been giving us, can we really take them out I'll go to Rukia and inform her" Shoguu said just before shunpoing low in the sky towards the fray, where Rukia stood spectating, though with the look of a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm almost out of gas…Tenkuhaja lend me just a bit of your; STRENGTH!! TENMA KOFUKU!" as he pelted his chain to earth.

At the same time Shoguu summoned a seemingly endless dome of wood cascaded upwards sealing all exits, followed by the sing of chains rising fast into the air creating a tangled web trapping both Koguma and Takada.

"RUKIA, SHOGUU NOW!!!" Sai screamed

Shoguu rushed in with a large pointed spike encasing his arms, piercing Takada just below his diaphragm.

"Little man…you have to do better than that…" Takada menaced, freeing his arm and hitting Shoguu with an almight smack around his head with the hilt of his sword.

As Shoguu fell, Rukia dove in and forced Sode no Shirayuki between Koguma's ribs. Koguma released a small yelp, showing much tolerance for pain he writhed in Sai's metallic web looking to free himself much as Takada did.

Meimyaku, looked on dumb founded, "what…what…what the hell are you doing…he was HELPING US"

"Forgive us, he is a General after all he cannot be allowed to live… Rukia turned her attention towards the two Generals

Tsugi no mae…Hakuren…"

Koguma ceased to writhe instantly as his body froze from the inside out and a wave of ice burst from her zanpakuo. The wave took Takada with it just as Meimyaku released an ear splitting howl, Rukia looked on in despair at the pain she had caused

He disappeared from sight for a brief moment. She scanned the area for his presence, when she located him her face widened once more.

Sai fell to the floor infront of Meimyaku, eyes rolled back much like Michail, and pouring blood out of his mouth.

Looking back Meimyaku, now took aim at Rukia, before she could guard herself she was run through by his cold blade.

She looked back at her attacker and made an attempt to mouth something but failed as she plummeted to earth. Meimyaku's rage was absolute, as he scanned for Shoguu, but could not find him. he went to the ice structure where Takada and his brotehrs body were, and broke it.

***HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA***

"It's about fucking time" Takada spluttered while inhaling at the same time.

Gently freeing his brother's body from its entrapment, and draping it over his shoulder, Meimyaku told Takada one thing

"Take me with you"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** So, yes its been a very long time, but exams are over and we are finally back. throughout the summer there should be no obstacles and we should get a healthy chunk of this fic done.

look out for the * in the story and read the end note to get more insight on abilities. enjoy.... i had fun writing this one.

Chapter 26

**Pain**

Shoguu pushed the wood rubble off of his legs, fatigued and wounded; he barely managed to get to his feet. The ground was littered with pieces of broken wood, pools of water from the melted ice collected blood drops and fallen leaves from shaken trees. The scene was desolate, all life within a 15 kilometer radius was blasted away, not even stumps remained; the land was barren, save for the scraps of wood. Realization hit Shoguu like a brick, he scanned the scene for the others but instead felt a cold sensation in the back of his neck.

"It seems you left one of them"

Takada coughed while grunting away the pain from his wounds, he looked over to Meimyaku; his head swung low in shame and grief and his blade tainted and impossible red.

"So here's the deal…"

Takada said as he sauntered away from a shell shocked Shoguu.

"You say you want to come with us, right?..."

Takada rest his hand on Meimyaku's shoulder circled him and turned to face Shoguu.

"Take him out and we're outta here"

Meimyaku raised his head slowly, revealing ominously piercing blue eyes. He turned to face Takada with hesitation but shook it off quickly and walked forward to Shoguu. Shoguu drew his sword and steadied himself, but he knew his death was imminent. Meimyaku's determination wavered as he approached. The conviction left his eyes and his hand shook in rebellion.

Meimyaku stopped.

"Takitsukeru…… moukinrui no ketsueki.*"

Butterfly blades materialized in fire in each of Meimyaku's hands. The fire around the blades extinguished to reveal the lustrous steel. Shoguu's posture relaxed, staring defeat in the eyes, fighting was pointless, he dropped his sword and looked to Meimyaku expectantly.

"I at least deserve a quick death"

"You deserve it?"

Meimyaku's face contorted as if he were just insulted.

"You don't deserve anything; my brother was right, this fight is pointless. All you people see is the wispy dream in your mind, restoring balance. What balance! Soul Society, Hecuo Mundo, Earth, its all gone to hell. Do you mean to tell me, that when you three defeated the Machiavelli three of you will govern, maintain and secure three realms."

Shoguu looked on in shock, these weren't the words of a mad man, actions driving by anger and grief.

"The battles that you fight are nothing in the grand scheme of things."

Meimyaku turned to face the bodies of Sai, Iroha and Rukia.

"All they bring is bloodshed and death, over and over again; grasping for a goal with no logical foundation…… And because of that… I pity you"

A now somber Shoguu watched as Meimyaku raised his sword and pointed it towards him.

"Kurai… ootorihime"**

Meimyaku was some 10 feet away from Shoguu; he turned his sword pointed at Shoguu like a key.

An explosion of pain knocked him off of his feet. Shoguu fell to the ground screaming in agony, clutching his chest and gasping for air. His skin burnt, and itched, every nerve in his body was overloaded with pain like razors raking on his spinal cord.

Meimyaku turned away from the tortured Shoguu and walk towards Takada who was grinning ear to ear at the sight before him.

"He will die there….slowly"

Meimyaku looked over his shoulder to Shoguu's pathetic state.

"Takada let's go, I'm ready "

"*sigh*" Takada took Meimyaku's shoulder and shook his head.

"All this fanfare, you should have just gashed the man."

Meimyaku brushed Takada's arm off of him and met his eyes with a blank stare.

"No… He needs to see if the friends he care about so much are worth the torture he's going through now

Takada shrugged and looked to the east. The two men vanished in shunpo.

Shoguu's cries intensified as the pain was reaching a fever pitch and his energy was being drained.

The air was still, save for his moans but just then, millions of tiny embers began to dance over the Bodies of Rukia, Sai and Iroha; they moved to the barren wasteland the broken trees and all traces of dead or dying life.

Shoguu's groans still intensified.

The embers now blanketed the 15 mile radius in a beautiful blue red glow; all but Shoguu.

He clawed at his face in pain.

The embers dissolved into everything they touched, being absorbed in to the ground, the leaves, even Rukia and the others.

He rolled on his back clenching his fist and groaning like a dog.

As the embers vanished into their mediums, life sprung back, massive tress grew around Shoguu in an instant, and grass carpeted the ground. Birds and frogs whistled and chirped in the now restored forest.

His screams eased, the pain seemed to be overpowered by his fatigue and he was now on the verge of death.

Iroha was first to rise, his body without a wound and he jumped to his feet looking around for the source of the faint moaning.

Shoguu clawed at the ground weakly.

Rukia and Sai followed they both got to their feet to se a scene contradictory to their painful memories. Everyone was without a scratch and full of energy.

"This is madness" Rukia was the first to speak out.

Sai was thumbing the back of Kola-kun's neck before standing and resting him on his shoulder.

"Why complain Kuchiki Taicho."

"Because something is wrong here, this is the same area we were in" Iroha looked around slowly. "Yet it seems like nothing has happened at all."

Rukia looked down at her body.

"besides that, it seems like our wounds have healed completely " She looked over to Sai you still seemed to be ignoring there pandering.

"Any explanation for this?" She screamed at Sai

"Yes" Sai squared with them decided to get serious. "Meimyaku has this ability. The phoenix form of his zanpaktuo has remarkable powers of healing and reanimation, but…"

Iroha stepped closer to pay more attention… "but….."

"but in order for him to heal or regenerate something he needs to sacrifice his reaitsu," Sai continued "also I suspected it puts him through some pain, much like a phoenix's immolation."

"that's ridiculous" Rukia chirped in. "For him to do this, revive this much life, he should be dead"

"Yes I agree, but he's not…." Sai's eyes shot open "SHOGUU"

Shoguu lay on the forest floor alive but motionless, in his head trying desperately to process what just happened to him.

**A/N** well then this chapter is more or less the begining of a major plot twist in our fic lol.

* Takitsukeru…… moukinrui no ketsueki..... This is Meimyaku's release command and sword it translates to "Kindle..... Blood Raptor" Meimyaku it self translates to "bearer of the thread of life" of he who controls life.

**Kurai… ootorihime..... this is the first attack Meimyaku uses in the fic, it is an extension to the natural ability of his phoenix. to heal and regenerate at the cost of his life. the move translates to "cry phoenix princess" and transfer the pain that Meimyaku will feel while healing to another.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

**Recovery**

"What a long day…can't wait to be relieved…" spluttered a low level shinigami to his partner.

"Telling me about it" his partner returned

***shoom*** the doors of the senkaimon slid open; a small black insect flitted through the small space of the dividing doors.

"Who could this be at this time…?" said the shinigami grunt

As the doors spread further a silhouette of a short woman appeared. As she came into view it was apparent that she was through a long a difficult battle; donning a blood stained and tattered hamaka and haori On realizing who it was the two guards prostrated themselves before her.

"KUCHIKI TAICHO!" they both shouted in military fashion

"As you were…" she said calmly and they both returned to upright positions while keeping their heads low, being careful not to make eye contact.

"Forgive me Kuchiki Sama, but what happened to you, your uniform and haori show signs of a hard battle." One asked

"it was nothing…you are to keep silence of my return or you both will spend time a few millennia in the maggots nest." All of this with a straight face not opening her eyes once, she quickly shunpo'd away leaving the two guards visibly shaken.

***meanwhile***

"do you plan to move from that position Shoguu san?" Sai, standing over his friend with an air of aloof concern.

Shoguu lay on his back staring at the heavens; zanpakuto a foot or two away, only motion coming from his eyes blinking every few minutes or so.

"you take his betrayal hard it would seem…" Sai continued now scanning for Iroha's postion, who in typical fashion had gone off for something to feed his face with.

"you shouldn't…Buddha teaches us that nothing is forever, so the actions of a wanderer should be inconsequential to you" he studied himself.

One might have taken Sai's words more seriously had he not being stroking a koala behind the ears.

….

Silence continued for some time, Shoguu still had not replied or made a move.

_This does not bode well with me,_ a disembodied voice spoke within Sai's head.

_Nor me old friend_; Sai replied, _hehe to some this would be a sign of madness_ Sai chuckled

_Now is not the time for that…the one known to you as Shoguu has obviously been shaken to the core by the events here. He will only be at your side for a while longer…._

_I somehow doubt that Tenkuhaja_

_You allow emotions to blind you, did you not just say that nothing is forever_

_True…_

***thud***

The inner conversation between Sai and zanpakuto was interrupted by Iroha's return. The tall aussie bore with him the carcasses of 2 deer at his feet. He strode over to where Shoguu lay.

Sai now cracked an eye from his now seated postion, Iroha looked down at Shoguu.

"you can't lay here like a vegetable no matter how good you are at making them."

Sai chuckled, "hehehe Iroha made a joke"

Iroha cut a look at Sai that had little to no effect on Sai's composure.

Iroha then returned his concentration to Shoguu, nudging his head to a side he then placed his foot on the side of Shoguu's face.

"is this how far you have fallen...get the hell up" Iroha now raising his voice

Dragging Shoguu to his feet with no response, he threw Shoguu into the air and connected an uppercut into Shoguu's stomach that brought him around. His eyes widened as the pain rang through his body, pushing himself off Iroha's fist he spun in the air. Landing on his feet, clutching his stomach Shoguu looked up at Iroha silently with a look of malcontent.

"you don't get to give up" Iroha said before walking away.

***meanwhile***

Meimyaku looked around him, observing his new environs. A dimly lit room sparsely furnished room, the only low light coming from small windows and what appeared to be murder holes. What little furniture there was consisted of 9 chairs placed around a grand table.

"Our north western meeting hall…its location is different since you've been a member Meimyaku…" stated a tall filthily dressed individual

Meimyaku looked around at who spoke to him. Scanning him up and down he spoke

"who are you…and where are the other Machiavelli?"

"I am Barrae, I am but a caretaker of the castle and her grounds…the others they will soon arrive; you need not be in any hurry." He replied before returning to his duties

The door of the great room creaked into life and began to move. Through the portal trickled through a line of people faces hidden by the shadows of their peaks. However Meimyaku recognized them as the generals of the Machiavelli or what remained of them at least, picking out Mikael and Takada.

The shortest one moved to the middle and biggest chair of the lot that were there.

"Welcome back to the fold Meimyaku" spoke the Commanding General

"still the leader I see princess" Meimyaku spat at her

"One should speak to me with a bit more respect than that as I could cut you down as I see fit you insect…" she replied raising her head slightly. This reply was followed by chuckles from some of the other generals

Gritting his teeth; Meimyaku clutched his fist and held back his temper.

"So…what now, what is gonna become of me; am I gonna get back my old rank and fill my brothers position?" he questioned.

"You will do what we want you to do" She took off her peak at last, "but for now you will accompany the one who returned you to us General Takada…I have business to attend to in Seretei, the old man is expecting to see me." She looked around at her contemporaries smiling malevolently

"this meeting is dismissed you all know what you have to do…"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** again so sorry for delay... its been ...choppy as of late., but we managed lol.

enjoy and thx for reading this far

**Treasures within **

*crunch*…. Sai took a hefty bite out of his apple, glancing at the stare down in front him, scratching behind his koala's ear and sauntering over to sit down in front of the two.

"Man up and snap out of it" Iroha spat, glaring at Shoguu. "We need to get after them, they couldn't have gotten fa…."

"Do you even know what I've been through?" Shoguu breathed out while under looking Iroha. " the pain I just suffered…. I think I deserve at least a mi…"

"Deserve? Where the fuck does that fit into out lifestyle!" Sai stopped mid crunch in his apple and shifted his attention to Iroha. "We're behind, out numbered, out classed…. Hell, all we got is will power and the fact that our lives would be miserable if we went back to them."

Shoguu straightened up finding eerie similarities with what Iroha spat at him and the words of his former comrade. "we need you to plot a course for us, I doubt you managed to track him" Iroha turned to walked back into the forest. "And Sai's rat needs feeding"

"Oye!" Sai looked up insulted, shouting to Iroha's disappearing figure. "he's been through a lot, he doesn't need your negativity" Sai turned to his shoulder to tickle its ear. "Pay him no heed koala-kun"

"Sai!" Shoguu turned and glared at him. "what happened here, Where's Rukia?"

Sai's scabbard flap around as he thumbed it aimlessly with his free hand,

"Kuchiki-san went back to her duties, she was a bit shaken up by this evenings…" and he fought back a grimace while under looking Shoguu, "…happenings."

"*hmph*" Shoguu scoffed. "Tozase, Ryokudo Sagisou"

Shoguu pointed a finger at the ground around Sai and a couple eucalyptus shrubs sprouted. "I'll try to get a fix on Meimyaku but already I can tell he's no where in Europe. It will take some time" Sai's koala jumped off and into the shrubs, Sai flumped down next to his pet and crossed his legs, "Uhh huh…..listen Shoguu, don't take on Iroha too much, take your time with this, I know you've been through a lot"

"th….."

"But…" Sai interrupted Shoguu's gratitude "These people are dangerous and they need to be stopped, Iroha is right, we don't have time to feel sorry for ourselves, there isn't a back with us. We make or present, past and secure our future as we go along" Shoguu's pensive scowl returned as he Sat down, lapped his feet and closed his eyes.

He gestured his palms downwards to meet the ground on either side of his legs. Thorn vines entangled him in a laced dome, not much larger than his frame on the ground. They meshed and encircled him until he appeared to be caged. Sai rolled his eyes in annoyance, picked up his pet and the feed and walked off,

"you know you could have said something first!" … Shoguu opened his eyes, "I'm using trace reaitsu from the ground and shrubs around here to pick up their bearings… I need to concentrate"

"*sigh*… You know what Koala'kun we don't need this tension right now, lets find a stream or something, maybe we could find some trace DE-EMOFIER shrub in the ground over there"

**Guyana: South America**

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh, these BLOODY pestilences!" Sunollo swatted another mosquito away with the sleeve of his kimono.

"Sunny-kun… the natives not to your liking?" a tall dark hair woman spoke out, not caring to hold back her grin.

"My dearest Miranova, surely you must know that any maladies with my personality and preference quickly dissipate in the prescience of your….

….Irritating wardrobe"

"oohh Sunny-kun,"

Miranova said with a sultry chuckle

"as always you know how to flatter a girl"

Miranova stalked off, her high cut, general uniform hugged her torso tightly, making each of her breast seem like a life its own. She wore her pants low exposing her well defined v-line and chain link tattoos around here hips.

"You do well to leave that one alone Sunollo" Takada's voice resonated powerfully in the forest. "I wouldn't want a repeat of last time, cleaning up after you is like fucking yard sale, colours and random shit everywhere" Meimyaku snickerd behind Takada as they sauntered pass him seething.

Takada looked back to Meimyaku with a faint smile. "You seem to be taking you brother's death well, based on your reaction on the field I thought you would be enraged and blood thirsty by now"

Meimyaku shook his head as he caught up to Takada. "Quite the opposite Rosu, my brother's dying words couldn't possible ignite a single ember of vengeance in my heart. I pity those guys out there, they are like lost animals attacking everything in sight hopping to scribe answers out of the blood of the fallen. "

The two continued silently through the slithers of light and downed tress in the Amazon. The evening ambience casted an orange hue through the canopy highlighting long dried blood stains on the trees.

"That's good to hear because our first mission Takes us back to Fiji, there's an artifact there that caught the princess's attention"

Meimyaku sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "artifacts I see… I thought you were passed that stage in development by now and the generals are strong enough without the use of the Hygyoko shards"

"That's right but this artifact we are looking for isn't an object" Takada said nonchalantly while walking towards the river, Meimyaku in tow. "After Aizen's fall the shards were assimilated by the princess and dispersed amongst the generals, some shards however, were never found"

Meimyaku's attention perked up as Takada peered back at him with a grin

"the princess never found any shards in the luster city aftermaths"

"What!" Meimyaku gasped, stopping dead in his tracks " That's not possible, the luster cities had the highest reaitsu density during the war, that's were Aizen, Tousen and Gin took there stands…. Not to mention the power they absorbed into the Hygyoko using the solar solstice."

"True, but she didn't find a thing… so the only other possible explanation is that the luster shards where absorbed by people in those cities." They both reached the river and Takada sat down and plucked a grass blade, swishing it jovially in the wind. Meimyaku soon sat next to him, listening attentively.

"We have a pretty good idea who a handful of these people are." Another grin from Takada sent shocks of realization up Meimyaku's spine.

"Those three? That's why you are after them, you believe they absorbed the luster shards "

"Right again" Takada stood up and stared across the river. "and they are a lot more dangerous than they think they are" Meimyaku kept seated and simply stared over the water. The Amazon river was twice its normal size after the war many suspect the fact that is was Hitsugya toshiro's final battle ground had something to do with it.

"what does that mean exactly, I never sensed any potential within them"

"*hmph*

Of course you wouldn't" Takada peered at Meimyaku "because you also have absorbed a luster shard"

**Eastern Europe**

"Found them"

Shoguu's vine mesh broke down instantly as he stood up, he shunpo'd first into the woods.

Iroha sat relax by a small stream, the water was crystal clear- ice runoff from form a near by mountain. He had his bare feet in the stream and he laid back on the low carpet grass which surrounded it.

**You know this will not last, I never understood why you enjoy such things.** The familiar voice of the tiger resonated in Iroha's mind, It was a while since he had time to meditate with his zanpaktuo.

"How could I not, it's the simple things like these that make's this life worth fighting for, without the feel of this stream on my feet or this cooling grass on my back, all I fight for is blood and answers. Every swing of my sword would be a testament of my ignorance towards humanity" Iroha kept his eyes close enjoy the scents in the air as he stood to his feet and put on his vest. "and I would be no better than the ones I cut down… heartless"

**The sword has no heart but It brings about justice all the same. Isn't that what you seek?**

"Maybe at first, but I was a lot of things back then, my skills have grown" Iroha pointed a finger to the stream and a whirlpool of fire permeated through the water down to the bottom. "and so has my control over them and my emotions"

He clenched his fist and the fire vanished without disturbing the flow of the stream, as if it was never there. "I respect my comrades and the mission we have ahead of us, I have no place for revenge"

*swoooosh* Grass blades flew up and the stream flow ebbed from the wind of Shoguu's shunpo.

"strange finding you in this tranquility" Shoguu said without looking at Iroha

"Hmph, what tranquility I believe it ran away when it heard you coming..." The dragon snickered in Iroha's mind. "Either way, I doubt you came out just to upheaval the land, what is it?" Shoguu leveled with Iroha.

"I've found another Machiavelli base, along with Takada and Meimyaku. It's in the Amazon, of course, I have markers there, so I suggest we head out."

"Sounds good to me lets find with Sai." The two shunpo'd out of the forest heading to the cliff where Sai was meditating.

**A/N** kinda of info chapter, nothing new in here and anything to log.

it's has been a while since we brought out Iroha's character, so i decided to give him a bit of lime light, thought he'll be getting plenty soon enough


	29. Chapter 29

**inkWhere the wild things are**

*ZUMP*

Iroha and Shoguu appeared out of shunpo directly behind Sai. The sun hanging low in the sky allowed their silhouettes to over shadow him and his sleeping pet. Sensing something he roused from his meditation.

"And the problem is? You two ladies worked out your issues yet?" Iroha winced and clearly wanted to say something but was cut off; "Or is this actually important…"

*Silence save the sound of wind rustling the leaves*

Not moving from his meditative pose, he continued to wait for a reply.

"Anytime now I don't plan to move from here unless it's important you know and unless the two of you are battle ready, mentally…you aren't going anywhere even if it is important."

Shoguu looked at him in awe, eyes wide he clamped his hand on Iroha's mouth as he was about to open it in protest.

"You do not speak to us like that even if you are looking out for our best interest the next time you do I will cut you down where you sit." Shoguu said with all the malice he could find

"Now I've found the Machiavelli they are in the Amazon are you coming or not?"

Sai rose slowly to his feet, taking up his pet with the utmost care. Slowly scratching him behind the ears he woke up from his own rest.

"Hai…Ill come with you…and if you insist on going in your current states and you fall in battle…I do hope you are born again in a good plane" he said turning to face his friends, with the most quizzical of looks on his face; his long hair becoming more of a mess as it flew wildly in the wind.

Iroha grunted, "I will give that no attention" he looked at Shoguu gruffly "Open the gate lets get going already we've wasted enough time" he said as the Sun now setting bringing darkness to where they stood.

***In the Amazon***

"So what's taking you so long?" Meimyaku questioned staring wildly at Takada. The temperature was starting to rise as the morning progressed but Takada was sweating bullets.

"We want them to grow just a little stronger, everything has its purpose after all" he replied.

Meimyaku looked on with disdain, "very well"

***meanwhile***

"We are close…they are about 7 clicks north east of us" Shoguu announced to the others.

"Could your aim be _any_ better" Sai muttered sarcastically pulling twigs and other miscellaneous jungle debris out of his long hair.

Iroha pulled long deep breathes like some kind of animal, "hes right…whats the game plan?"

Pulling the last bit of stuff out of his hair Sai closed his eyes and stood still for a moment, the others looked on in a quiescent state as well, only movement coming from the wind blowing gently through the jungle and from rummaging of the wild things.

"This is the game plan" Sai said with his eyes remained closed

"_Oh you plan to use that 'one who is closests to God'" _said a low growl mentally to Sai

_Yes I do;_ he thought back…

Sai squatted and placed his hands palm out and parallel to each other facing the direction where the Generals and Meimyaku were, eyes closed all the while.

"_Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness…_Hadou no kyuujuu…Kurohitsugi*…" Iroha and Shoguu looked on in awe.

***meanwhile***

Ebony spears shot up from four corners around the generals, their gaze instantly shot from Meimyaku to where the pillars shot up. Wide eyed they realized what it was instantly

Takada yelled "PROTECT MEIMYAKU!"

Sunollo shunpo'd over to Meimyaku forcing his head to the earth as the pillars connected to form a box the gravity of the area began to shift.

The walls began to fill, as Takada and Miranova formed a triangle with Sunollo; and in unison began to perform a series of hand seals. Forcing their palms forward, in unison they all yelled out…

"KYOMON….HACHIGYO SOGAI…BAKUDO NO HACHI JUU ICHI…DANKU**!"

Just before the black coffin sealed it self off a golden triple layered series of walls appeared around the 3 generals and their charge.

From the outward view the coffin now completed and covered in long black projections now contracted in on it self and the black rods flew inward.

Large flocks of birds flew away from the scene around the box, Sai opened his eyes.

Iroha and Shoguu looked on at Sai in shock.

"you do know that Meimyaku was with them right…" Shoguu sputtered looking to Iroha for vindication

"_and_?" Sai said coldly "let's go" Sai took off towards the scene. By now the coffin was retracting the walls fading and the corner posts sinking into the earth. In its wake, a great clearing was left where nothing could be seen for miles, but earth and a single golden triangle in the centre.

Sai appeared over the scene of the massacre in shock that something remained. Eyes agape now he cursed him self.

"You can come out of your hidey hole, frankly im surprised that u survived that" He yelled down to the shimmering kidou combination shield.

"You people are harder to get rid of than roaches" a voice came from the spot of light on the ground.

Sai recognized it as Takada. Shoguu and Iroha caught up to Sai and now their own shocked expressions joined the portrait in the air.

"We are just here to talk and consider that a warning shot…I estimated that you would've survived that…somehow…"

***meanwhile in Soul Society***

Yamamoto Genryuusai made his way to fourth squad barracks to see its Captain Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia lay in the bed in her office convalescing and regaining her strength from the battle she had fought in all but a few hours ago.

*Way of destruction number 90 black coffin

**demon mirror…eight joined twin cliffs ….way of binding number 81 severing void


	30. Chapter 30

**The Barbeque **

Rukia's arms where folded across her chest, her hair was well groomed by one of the attendants. She looked out the 4th squad window towards the hill that once took her life, anticipation and fear gripped her and a sudden longing to be comforted by her brother.

She traced her sterile white sheets with her fingertips, trying her best not to focus on the collapse of her world and the rising terror in the living's.

"Takada"

It was only a feint whisper, barely escaping her lips but her thoughts jolted violently and painful wounds to her side itched with nostalgia.

She turned to face the door already sensing the entourage.

"Kuchiki taicho!" the Captian commanders voice held no sympathy for her current state.

"On what authority did visit the world of the living?"

**Amazon forest**

"HAHAHA, well Haku-san, I'm glad that we match your estimates"

Takada's grin was almost as bright as the fading severing void erected in their defence. Meimyaku stepped out from behind Takada, his expression was cold and unforgiving.

"Meimyaku,"

Shoguu stepped forward, "you can't make this switch based on vengeance alone, not after all you have said"

"This has little to do with my brother's slaughter"

Meimyaku drew his sword, a reluctant Takada after rolling his eyes in distaste did the same

"I need a break from this constant bickering, or at least…" and his eyes narrowed on Sai, Shoguu, and Iroha. "some closure"

Takada's sword hung lazily from his hands

The faint swish of silk caught Takada's attention. Sunollo advanced to the front lines.

"To say these three have been pest would be a great understatement" He tossed off his Yukata and drew his decorated katana.

"I believe closure is indeed in order"

He flicked his head to a side and gestured towards Miranova.

"won't you join the dance my dear."

"Absolutely not, and how dare you suggest I stain my sword on such a cluster fuck. I'm leaving"

Shunpo left only broken palms in her wake.

Shall we..

***SWOOSH***

"Toza…" Shoguu drew for his sword to release but Sunllo's outstretched katana was seconds from his throat… Shoguu could only hope to dodged

*CLASH*

Iroha's sword came crashing down onto Sunollo's the weight of the now released giant kukri staked Sunollo's rapier into the mud.

Sunollo looked up to see Sai, only feet behind Iroha with an outstretched palm, mumbling what he could not make out

"…let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle"

Sunllo's eyes widen in anticipation

"Hadou#63! Raikoho!"

The low boom of the breaking sound barrier was the last thing Sunollo saw before closing his eyes, seconds before being engulfed by the blinding light he felt the weight of the mammoth kukri ease from his sword, he looked up to see Iroha it the air 10 meters above him.

Sunollo made out the deep crimson flare

"Tategami no yajuu… HIRAMEKI!"

A concentrated plume of fire shot down at Sunollo the makings of a projectile pincer tactic.

Sunollo made a graceful back hand spring backwards, leaving his sword planted in the mud where he stood before

"Torimawasu, koujaku rai!" Sunollo released his shikai from a distance his lightning sparrow glowed radiantly dispelling radial shockwaves of electricity.

Both Sai's kido and Iroha's Chimera flare was nullified leaving Sunollo's released shikai, the wind and fire wheels rotating in the air.

"intent to kill, little hesitation and a firm control of your shikai, my how we have grown" Sunollo slowly advance forward to retrieve his shikai. A dubious smirk on his face drove home the realization that his panic before wasn't nothing but a bluff.

***crackle* ** a deep rumble and a flash of green in the distance alerted Takada to the source of the moving earth beneath him. The earth began to split, but whatever was to emerge beneath him was light years slower than his shunpo…

**CLASH**…. Iroha parried Takda's blow to the back Shoguu's neck

"I AM TIRED OF SAVING YOUR ASS!" Iroha barked at Shoguu after grabbing his collar and dragging him away from Takada and towards his and Sai's position.

The forest was dismal and an eerie wind whipped through the clearing.

"I think retreat is our only option" Sai quickly anaylsed the battle field, what was left of the forest grassland.

"It's far to open to think we can shunpo away, and Takada is faster than the lot of us combined"

"we need a distraction" Iroha remarked while keeping a keen eye on the slowly advancing takada

**So you are in agreement with this retreat **the distaste in Iroha's inner dragon was clearer than day.

_We have no choice they are faster stronger more skilled staying would be slaughter_

**So you condemn your skill without an attempt, has dormancy dulled you will as well as your skill Iroha?**

_NO! _

An obviously flustered Iroha mentally scolded his shikai, surprised at the tiger's response

_Aren't you supposed to be the logical one.. you see the numbers, this isn't possible!_

**I am aware, however your fear has hid you from the entirety of the battlefield. Not only are you out powered but the resolve of your team is now in question, I do not sense the same air of fraternity as I did before.**

Iroha's thoughts came to an abrupt end, he felt the familiar sensation of thermals rising beneath him. Though invisible to most, including his partners, he could clearly see the wispy blue and red flames everywhere around them.

But Iroha's blank stare did not go unnoticed…

"IROHA!" Sai's voice shook him out of his gaze just in time for him to raise his sword

***SWOOSH*** Sunollo's wind wheel came crashing down on Iroha's sword with volts upon volts of electrical force

"urghh …"

The weight and power of Sunollo's blade was driving Iroha's heels into the ground.

Sai rush forward to intercept but was blocked by Takada's muscular frame.

"hurry, are you going to let him die?" Takada taunted gesturing behind him.

"bakudo….."

"pshh" Takada scoffed

"really, kido, come on Sai"

***SWOOSH*** Takada shunpo'd behind Sai, Sai's eyes widened as he tried to turn around as fast as he could

Takda's arms wrapped around Sai's neck and brought him down to the ground.. Pinning him down.

"No Sai, you're not going anywhere, I want you to watch this"

Iroha was now engulfed in red, Sunollo's blades became a molten pink, but he was reluctant to give in

Deep red and sapphire wings exploded out of Iroha's back

"you know I agree with you" Iroha grunted out, regaining control and getting to his feet.. eddies of red and blue flames engulfed them both hiding them from the battle field.

"This drawn out war between you and the three of us must come to an end"

Sunollo released the wind wheel and geared himself to Shunpo out of the quickly enclosing flame dome.

Squish*…. Bloody gushed from Sunollo's heel Iroha parried Sunollo's abandoned blade off of his and threw his sword impaling his Achilles and staking Sunollo to the ground

"no, why leave now when the show is about to start."

Sai looked up and Takada burring his face in the mud… "not what you expected me to see isn't it"

Takada grunted but looked on with a smirk,

"Please!" Sunollo pleaded, sweating bullets and putting out fires on his robes..

His skin pealed and curled his screams grew louder raising in unison with Iroha's sadistic grin. The flame doom now glowed white and was completely closed.

Sai felt an ease in pressure From Takada grip and wasted no time

he swept Takada off his feet with a low kick, allow him to raise his head out of the mud, plant his katana into the ground…

"Okiro no kousek Tenkuhaja,"

Sai shunpoo'd behind Takada as he was standing, Takada, falling to the ground made out Sai's Chain scythe and its glowing chain.

"Nangyou Juo'o!" The golden reaitsu sucking chains erupted everywhere and Sai made the bulk of them wrap around Takada.

Takada stood still.

In the distance the white ball of fire began to dissipate leaving the falling ash of sunollo and a frantic looking Iroha

**You probably have all of 5 seconds wise ass **

The dragon quipped in his head

_Shit._

Iroha scanned the battle ground for Shoguu and sai, his outstretched wings engulfed him in the familiar position of his thermal teleportation

Iroha grunted as he cconcentrated on the two men at least 50 meters apart

"I can do this, I have to"

***flash*** **he vanish in his Sekka no ootori, reappearing for an instant behind Sai and grabbed him,

"what the fu…"

***flash****** they vanished leaving only embers in their wake. Sai's chain disintegrated around Takada as his shikai dissipated,

***flash***** ** Sai dropped out of Iroha's grasp gasping for air in the oxygen depleted fire ball, they appeared in front on Shoguu,

"what on earth are you doing" Sai yelled to a panicked looking Iroha

"WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE… NOW!"

Sai looked startled and scanned the grounds for Iroha's source of panic only to see Shoguu pointing towards a distanct figure engulfed in flames… "that's why" Shouguu said

Mieimyaku raised his eyebrows at the three to the other end of the wasted area of cleared forest at least four football stadiums squared in size

"This is the end of it all" he slammed his fist together and the earth shook beneath them

"Igneitus"


End file.
